Guerreiros dos Elementos 3: O Sonho Radiante
by FireKai
Summary: Nesta nova aventura, os Guerreiros dos Elementos terão um novo inimigo, comandado por um inimigo do passado deles. Além disso, dois novos guerreiros parecem estar contra os outros guerreiros. Será que acabarão todos por se entender e vencer o mal?
1. Dois Novos Guerreiros

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 3: O Sonho Radiante**

**Bem-vindos a mais uma história da saga dos guerreiros. Novamente, os Guerreiros dos Elementos vão ter de se unir para vencer um novo vilão. Além disso, mais dois guerreiros vão aparecer. Mas irão eles juntar-se aos guerreiros já existentes ou irão dificultar as coisas? Ficarão a saber em breve. Esta história além de trazer os guerreiros de volta, traz também a Sabrina, o Dean e o Peter continuando como personagens de suporte. E esta história vai ter ligação com a primeira história dos guerreiros. Lembram-se que a Karen era má nessa história e queria a beleza eterna, que lhe seria dada pelo Deus Negro? Pois bem, o Deus Negro continuou preso noutra dimensão e não está nada satisfeito. O que fará ele? Leiam para ficarem a saber!**

**Guerreiros:**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate

**Elemento que controla:** Vento

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, muito distraída e desastrada.

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes

**Poderes: **Remoinho Ventoso, Folhas Cortantes, Remoinho Cortante

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker

**Elemento que controla:** Água

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa calma, consciente, sonhadora e fiel

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis-escuros

**Poderes:** Onda Azul, Água Congelante, Onda Congelante

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence

**Elemento que controla:** Fogo

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente

**Aparência:** Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos

**Poderes:** Chama Escaldante, Explosão de Fogo, Explosão Escaldante

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth

**Elemento que controla:** Terra

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Temperamental, metediça, engraçada

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-claros, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos

**Poderes:** Chuva de Pedras, Energia da Terra, Energia de Pedras

**5. Nome:** Rick Peter Shields

**Elemento que controla:** Os quatro elementos básicos

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade:** Amigo, bom conselheiro, um pouco introvertido

**Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis

**Poderes: **Bola de Fogo, Pedra de Ferro, Raio da Água, Pequeno Ciclone, Barreira Mística, Energia dos Elementos

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond

**Elemento que controla:** Gelo

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Vaidosa, fútil, um pouco egoísta, mas dedicada

**Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos

**Poderes: **Raio de Gelo, Frio Glacial, Raio Glacial

**7. Nome:** Josh Edmund Rolland

**Elemento que controla:** Trovão

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade:** Calmo, reservado, corajoso

**Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**Poderes: **Raio Eléctrico, Relâmpago Rápido, Relâmpago Eléctrico

E dois novos guerreiros vão aparecer nesta história. Vou já revelar quem são eles, porque eles até aparecem bem cedo na história.

**8. Nome: **Helena Vanessa Rosevelt

**Elemento que controla: **Luz

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade: **Convencida, vaidosa, frontal, directa

**Aparência: **Cabelo loiro, comprido, abaixo dos ombros

**Poderes: **Raio de Luz, Espiral Luminosa, Esfera de Luz

**9. Nome:** Leon Michael Ashford

**Elemento que controla: **Escuridão

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Personalidade:** Introvertido, corajoso, discreto, inteligente

**Aparência:** Cabelo preto, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos

**Poderes: **Raio Sombra, Explosão Sombria, Choque da Escuridão

**Vilões:**

**10. Nomes:** Allena Shadwin e Deus Negro Apocalyus

**Elemento que controlam: **Escuridão

**Personalidade: **Ambos são malvados e sedentos de poder

**Aparência: **A Allena tem cabelos negros, longos e olhos cinzentos. Quanto ao Deus Negro, nada se sabe.

A Allena é a malvada que está a tentar libertar o Deus Negro, Apocalyus, da dimensão onde ele está selado. Desta vez, em vez de roubar energia para o tentar libertar, o método vai ser diferente. A Allena procura o Sonho Radiante, um poderoso sonho que com a sua energia pode libertar o Deus Negro. Mas não será tão fácil achar o sonho radiante.

**11. Nomes: **Stella Nervan, Darius Rockwood, Carine Illash, Mobius Mendez

**Elemento que controlam: **O Mobius controla o Gelo, a Carine o Fogo, o Darius a Terra e a Stella o Vento

**Personalidade: **A Stella é muito egocêntrica e vaidosa, o Darius é decidido e empenhado, a Carine é temperamental e o Mobius é malvado mas muito fiel à Allena.

**Aparência: **O Mobius tem cabelos azuis-escuros, pelos ombros e olhos cinzentos. A Carine tem cabelo ruivo apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos castanhos. O Darius tem cabelo castanho e olhos dourados e por fim a Stella tem cabelo loiro e olhos azuis-claros.

Os quatro são servos da Allena. A Stella já conhece a Allena há bastante tempo. O Darius e a Carine são namorados, mas bastante discretos. O Darius quer ser mais forte e a Carine apoia-o, mas é respondona e até faz frente à Allena se for preciso. O Mobius é calado, um bocado desastrado, mas muito fiel à Allena. Vão tentar encontrar o sonho radiante.

**E aqui estão as personagens. Como é costume, alguns vilões vão ser renovados ao longo da história. E vai ficar a saber-se mais sobre a história do Periquito e da maldição que o afectou. E agora, que comece a história!**

**Capítulo 1: Dois Novos Guerreiros**

A Anne e o Peter estavam a passear pela cidade. Iam de mãos dadas a falar sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa.

**Anne:** Hoje está um dia lindo.

**Peter:** Sim. Olha, não queres ir comer um gelado?

**Anne:** Bem, parece-me boa ideia. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

Enquanto passeavam, ouviu-se um grito de uma mulher.

**Mulher:** Socorro! Fui roubada! Agarrem que é ladrão! **– gritava ela a plenos pulmões.**

**Peter:** Um assalto?

**Anne:** Bem, parece que o nosso passeio tem de ser interrompido. - **disse ela.** - Tenho de actuar.

A Anne correu rapidamente para um beco.

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

A Anne transformou-se e correu para a rua. O ladrão estava nesse momento a passar. O Peter tentou agarrá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque acertou no ladrão e ele foi elevado no ar e depois caiu no chão com força. A Anne correu para ele, tal como o Peter. A senhora que tinha sido roubada, Gina Lambuza, uma mulher gorda e mal encarada, chegou perto deles pouco depois.

**Gina:** Ah! Aqui está ele. Foi você que o apanhou? - **perguntou ela à Anne**. - É uma das guerreiras, não é?

**Anne:** Sim. Sou a Guerreira do Vento.

**Gina:** Muito obrigada. Esse malvado roubou o meu saco de pão.

**Anne:** Pão? - **perguntou ela, confusa.** - Ele roubou-lhe pão?

**Gina:** Sim.

O ladrão olhou para elas. Tinha mais ou menos a idade da Anne e do Peter e, apesar deles não saberem, chamava-se Allan Dias.

**Allan:** A minha família não tem o que comer. - **disse ele.**

**Gina:** Vão trabalhar, ora! Não vai roubar o que é meu!

**Peter:** Roubar é mau, mas foi só pão. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Anne:** Pensei que fosse algo mais precioso. **– disse ela, coçando a cabeça.**

**Gina:** Ora, o pão custou dinheiro. E eu não gosto de gastar dinheiro.

A Anne olhou para a Gina e viu que ela tinha muitos colares e pulseiras de ouro.

**Anne:** Mas está bem fornecida em termos de ouro, não?

**Gina:** Não tem nada a ver com isso! Vá, tem de levar este patife até à esquadra e prendê-lo.

**Allan:** Por favor, não faça isso. A minha família precisa de mim. A minha mãe está de cama e os meus irmãos mais novos não podem ficar sem mim! **– suplicou ele.**

**Peter:** Coitado...

**Gina:** Coitado, uma ova! Vá, prenda-o!

A Anne aproximou-se do Allan.

**Anne:** Tem de me prometer que não volta a roubar.

**Allan:** Eu prometo.

O Peter estendeu-lhe uma nota.

**Peter:** Tome. Dá para comprar muito pão.

**Allan:** O-obrigado.

**Anne:** Agora, vai-te embora daqui. Vai!

O Allan levantou-se e saiu dali a correr, deixando o saco de pão para trás. A Gina apanhou-o.

**Gina:** Mas que palhaçada! Deixaram fugir o ladrão e ainda por cima o ajudaram! **– disse ela, furiosa. **– Você é uma guerreira incompetente!

**Anne:** Ora, ele só roubou porque ele e a família tinham fome. E não o ia prender por ter roubado pão, não acha?

**Gina:** Por mim, podiam todos morrer à fome ou serem todos presos! Gente daquela não faz falta nenhuma!

**Anne:** Está enganada. Aquele gente não é menos que você. Podem levar uma vida normal e sem roubos. Se calhar tiveram azar.

**Gina:** Você é parva, se acredita mesmo nisso. **– disse ela, em tom ácido.**

**Anne:** Eu gosto de acreditar nas pessoas. - **disse ela.** - E você, em vez de insultar os outros e se encher de ouro, devia era ajudar os pobres!

**Gina:** Eu faço o que quiser! Eu adoro ouro e vou continuar a comprá-lo! E pouco me interessa se esta gente morre à fome ou não!

Nesse momento, a Anne cerrou os punhos, furiosa.

**Anne:** Você é parva! - **gritou ela**. - E em nome do vento, vai ser castigado! Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque foi contra a Gina e lançou-a para o chão. Os colares foram lançados pelo ar e a Anne agarrou nalguns deles.

**Anne:** E as crianças dos orfanatos agradecem ter-lhes dado estes colares para serem vendidos e com o dinheiro comprar o que precisarem. Adeusinho!

Ela saiu dali rapidamente. A Gina levantou-se, furiosa.

**Gina:** Você viu isto?! Ela roubou-me!

**Peter:** Eu... não vi nada... adeus!

Ele saiu dali rapidamente. Encontrou a Anne pouco depois, já na sua forma civil.

**Peter:** Anne, o que foi aquilo?

**Anne:** Ela enervou-me.

**Peter:** E tu roubaste-a. **– disse ele, em tom de censura.**

**Anne:** Bem me apetecia. - disse ela. - Mas não. Quando tu viraste costas, eu voltei para trás e atirei com o ouro para cima daquela mulher. Ela que fique com ele. Mas se eu o tivesse vendido, as crianças dos orfanatos ficavam mesmo mais felizes.

**Peter:** Pois, mas assim estarias a roubar e isso não é bom.

**Anne:** Eu sei. Afinal, sou uma guerreira e tenho de fazer o bem, mas pronto... vamos comer o gelado?

**Peter:** Vamos.

Não muito longe dali, a Allena e os seus comparsas tinham entrado numa mansão.

**Allena:** Perfeito. Os donos são emigrantes e não estão no país a não ser no Verão, por isso podemos ocupar a mansão à vontade.

**Mobius:** E começamos a actuar quando?

**Allena:** Amanhã. O Deus Negro quer resultados e eu também.

**Carine:** Nós entendemos...

**Allena:** Já sabem. Procurem a pessoa com o sonho radiante, que vai ser usado para libertar o Deus Negro da dimensão onde ele está selado. **– explicou ela.**

**Stella:** Mas tens de nos fornecer alvos.

**Allena:** Claro. Vou tratar disso hoje. Tenho de descobrir pessoas com bons sonhos, sonhos bonitos. Um deles há-de ser o sonho radiante.

**Darius:** E qual de nós vai actuar primeiro? **– perguntou ele, curioso.**

**Mobius:** Posso ir eu, se quiser.

**Allena:** Não, Mobius. Stella, tu vais actuar primeiro. **– decidiu ela.**

**Stella:** Está bem, se tem mesmo de ser...

**Allena:** Mobius, Carine e Darius, vocês ficam aqui na mansão. Para já, não quero dar nas vistas. E havemos de conseguir libertar o Deus Negro!

No dia seguinte, a Allena entregou à Stella uma fotografia com o seu alvo.

**Allena:** Aqui tens. Na parte detrás da foto tens o nome da pessoa e a sua localização.

**Stella:** Mas a pessoa pode já não estar nesse lugar neste momento.

**Allena:** Pensas que sou parva? A fotografia está encantada com um feitiço detector. Se a pessoa for para outro lugar, a localização descrita na fotografia muda.

**Stella:** Oh, bem, realmente é uma ideia muito boa, Allena. És muito esperta.

**Allena:** -.- Stella, já usámos este método antes, na cidade anterior. Bom, vai mas é trabalhar, encontra o alvo e vê se o alvo tem um sonho radiante.

**Stella:** Ok. - **disse ela e desapareceu no ar.**

Nesse momento, a Anne, a Laura e o Rick estavam a caminhar para irem para casa.

**Anne:** E consegui fazer um bolo delicioso! A professora do clube de culinária ficou toda satisfeita comigo e disse que eu tenho muito jeito.

**Laura:** Que bom, Anne. Tens de fazer-nos um bolo para nós provarmos.

**Anne:** Claro. É uma óptima ideia. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Então Rick, não dizes nada? Como é que está a equipa de basquetebol?

**Rick:** Podia estar melhor. Dos três jogos que tivemos, só ganhámos dois, mas não está mal de todo.

**Anne:** Bem, vão conseguir recuperar e ir à final do campeonato inter-escolas. Afinal, foste eleito capitão outra vez porque todos sabem que és esforçado e vais levar a equipa em frente.

**Rick:** Obrigado Anne.

**Anne: **Hum, se calhar estou a atrapalhar, não é? Vocês se calhar queriam ir andando sozinhos e namorando e eu estou aqui a empatar-vos.

**Laura: **Não, Anne, que ideia! **– disse ela, rapidamente. – **Nós gostamos da tua companhia.

**Rick: **Claro. E a Laura hoje vai para minha casa estudar e temos tempo de namorar um bocadinho também. **– disse ele, piscando o olho à namorada.**

Eles viraram por uma esquina e entraram numa rua pequena. Um rapaz ia a passar na direcção contrária. Nesse momento, no ar, apareceu a Stella.

**Stella:** Aha! Cá estás tu! - **disse ela, apontando para o rapaz.**

A Anne, a Laura, o Rick e o rapaz ficaram boquiabertos a olhar para a Stella.

**Stella:** Bom, quero ver o teu lindo sonho, James!

James Vord, o rapaz que era o alvo da Stella, deu um passo atrás.

**Anne:** Quem és tu?

**Stella:** Eu sou a Stella, a linda serva da Allena, duquesa da escuridão. E agora, quero ver o sonho do rapaz. Vocês, saiam daqui, se não querem que eu acabe com vocês!

O Rick agarrou nos braços da Laura e da Anne e puxou-as dali. O James tentou fugir, mas a Stella apareceu à sua frente e barrou-lhe o caminho.

**Stella:** Não, não, rapazinho. Não podes fugir!

**James:** Deixa-me em paz! - **gritou ele, assustado.**

A Anne, o Rick e a Laura, já noutra rua, olharam à sua volta e não viram ninguém.

**Laura:** Parece que temos de actuar outra vez. Vamos lá! Poder do Fogo!

**Rick:** Poder dos Elementos!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

E em poucos segundos, eles estavam transformados. A Stella tinha encurralado o James contra a parede.

Stella: Ok, agora prepara-te para teres o teu sonho retirado! **– disse ela, maliciosamente.**

**Anne:** Pára!

A Stella virou-se para encarar os três guerreiros que apareceram ao começo da rua.

**Stella:** Quem são vocês?

**Anne:** Nós somos os Guerreiros dos Elementos!

**Rick:** Protegemos esta cidade!

**Laura:** E tu estás a praticar o mal, por isso vamos parar-te! **– gritou ela.**

**Stella:** Blá, blá, blá. Acham que me conseguem deter? Pois bem... Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou em cheio no James.

**Anne:** Não!

**Stella:** Não me pareceu que fizessem grande coisa para o ajudar. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

Nesse momento, o corpo do James brilhou e ele desmaiou. Logo de seguida, em frente ao seu corpo apareceu uma espécie de ecrã e começaram a ver-se imagens. Os guerreiros aproximaram-se a correr.

As imagens mostravam o James a correr e a brincar com um cão.

**Stella:** Huh? Mas que raio de sonho é este? Ele sonha ter um animal de estimação ou algo assim? Que sonho mais estúpido!

**Anne:** Cala-te malvada! - **gritou ela.** - Há muita gente que gostava de ter um animal de estimação, mas infelizmente não pode.

Nesse momento, o ecrã desapareceu e foi substituído por uma pequena estrela brilhante.

**Stella:** Tens de ser o sonho radiante. - disse ela, aproximando-se para agarrar a estrela.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

A Stella foi atingida pelo ataque e foi lançada para trás.

**Stella:** Argh! Como te atreves?

A Anne, o Rick e a Laura aproximaram-se do James e da estrela.

**Anne:** Que bonita...

**Stella:** Dêem-me a estrela. - **gritou ela, aproximando-se a passos largos.** - Deve ser um sonho radiante.

**Rick:** O que é um sonho radiante?

**Stella:** É um sonho muito poderoso. Quando retirado do corpo da pessoa que o possui, grandes coisas podem acontecer. - **disse ela.** - Para ser um sonho radiante, a estrela que sai do corpo da pessoa atacada tem de possuir uma pequena marca vermelha no centro.

A Anne aproximou-se mais da estrela e agarrou nela.

**Stella:** Dá-ma cá! Rajada Rodopiante!

O ataque foi contra os três guerreiros, atirando-os para trás.

**Stella:** Dêem-me cá a estrela, já ou não terei piedade para com vocês e faço-os em picadinho!

**Laura:** Experimenta. Nós somos três e tu és só uma!

**Stella:** Bem visto. - **disse ela.** - Aparece, meu monstro Tijolo!

Das sombras surgiu um monstro com um corpo em forma de tijolo.

**Stella:** Acaba com eles!

Mas nesse momento...

**Voz:** Raio de Luz!

O ataque acertou na Anne e no momento seguinte, um vulto tirou-lhe a estrela das mãos.

**Anne:** Ei? Mas quem fez isto?

Os três guerreiros, a Stella e o Monstro Tijolo viraram-se para encarar duas figuras que estavam ao início da rua.

**Laura:** Quem são vocês?

**Anne:** Ei! Vocês tiraram-me a estrela!

**Stella:** Não acredito! Vocês outra vez! - **gritou ela, aos dois desconhecidos.**

**Rick:** Vocês... são guerreiros?

As duas pessoas que se encontravam ao início da rua usavam uniformes e máscara como os Guerreiros dos Elementos. Eram o Leon e a Helena, transformados em guerreiros. A Helena tinha um uniforme amarelo e o Leon tinha um uniforme preto. Ambos os uniformes tinham detalhes prateados, que os uniformes dos Guerreiros dos Elementos não tinham.

**Anne:** Vá, respondam, quem são vocês?

**Leon:** Não têm de saber isso. Estamos apenas interessados no sonho.

**Stella:** O sonho é meu! Não acredito que mesmo nós tendo mudado de cidade, vocês vieram atrás de nós!

**Helena:** Nós somos persistentes. Não vamos deixar que vocês, vilões, controlem o mundo. E por isso, o sonho radiante não pode ser obtido e ficar para vocês.

**Laura:** Mas... então vocês são bons? Nós também somos! Podemos unir-nos! **– disse ela.**

**Leon:** Não precisamos de vocês. - disse ele, olhando para a estrela que estava na sua mão.

O Leon é que tinha tirado a estrela das mãos da Anne, depois da Helena ter lançado o seu ataque contra ela.

**Leon:** Vejamos... esta estrela não tem nenhuma marca vermelha... não é o sonho radiante. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Stella:** O quê? Bolas, falhei! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Monstro Tijolo, acaba com eles todos!

**Tijolo:** É para já!

**Anne:** O que é que acontece a uma pessoa que não tiver o seu sonho dentro de si?

**Leon:** Essa pessoa, morre.

**Anne:** O quê? Então devolvam o sonho deste rapaz!

**Helena:** Vamos devolvê-lo sim. - disse ela. - Porque não precisamos deste sonho. Ele é apenas um sonho comum.

O Leon lançou a estrela à Anne e ela agarrou-a.

**Laura:** E se fosse o sonho radiante?

**Leon:** Se fosse o sonho radiante... teríamos de o destruir.

**Rick:** Mas assim, o rapaz morria!

**Helena:** Há sempre um preço a pagar. Pela paz no mundo, quando encontrarmos a pessoa que possui o sonho radiante, teremos de destruir o sonho e essa pessoa terá de morrer.

**Anne:** Mas... deve haver outra maneira!

**Stella:** Chega de conversa. Monstro Tijolo, destrói-os a todos! **– gritou ela, furiosa. - ** Eu vou-me embora.

Ela desapareceu no momento seguinte.

**Tijolo:** Morram todos! Chuva de Tijolos!

Vários tijolos começaram a cair do céu.

**Laura:** Explosão de Fogo!

**Helena:** Raio de Luz!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os ataques foram contra os tijolos, destruindo-os.

**Leon:** Vamos embora.

**Helena:** Está bem.

**Laura:** Esperem! Ajudem-nos a vencer este monstro!

**Leon:** Essa batalha é vossa, não é nossa. - disse ele. - Nós não vos viemos ajudar a vocês.

**Helena:** Adeus.

Eles viraram costas.

**Rick:** Mas afinal quem são vocês?

A Helena virou a cabeça para trás.

**Helena:** Eu sou a Guerreira da Luz e este é o Guerreiro da Escuridão. Adeus.

E de seguida, começaram a correr e fugiram dali.

**Tijolo:** Super Tijolo!

Um enorme tijolo foi na direcção dos guerreiros.

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque destruiu o tijolo e acertou no monstro, lançando-o ao chão.

**Anne:** Vamos lá pessoal! Remoinho Cortante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

Os três ataques foram contra o Monstro Tijolo e acabaram com ele de vez. Depois, a Anne aproximou-se do James. Tinha a estrela na mão.

**Anne:** E agora?

**Rick:** Como será que ele recebe os sonhos de volta?

Nesse momento, a estrela começou a brilhar e entrou no corpo do James.

**Laura:** Pronto. Ele agora deve ficar bem.

**Anne:** Espero que sim... parece que temos um novo inimigo.

**Rick:** E mais dois guerreiros... que ao que parece... estão a lutar pela paz, mas não nos ajudaram, o que é um pouco estranho, porque se eles queriam paz...

**Laura:** E estão disposto a sacrificar a pessoa que tiver o tal sonho radiante...

**Anne:** Deve haver uma forma alternativa. Será que é preciso destruir o sonho radiante para o mundo ficar em paz? **– perguntou ela, pensativa.**

Laura: Não sei... mas temos de descobrir.

**Rick:** E temos de descobrir quem são estes dois guerreiros. Eles deviam colaborar connosco. Será que o Periquito sabe alguma coisa sobre eles?

**Anne:** Não me parece, mas posso perguntar-lhe.

Nesse momento, o James mexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

**James:** O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, confuso.

**Anne:** Uma pessoa má atacou-te, mas nós salvamos-te.

**James:** Vocês... são os Guerreiros dos Elementos?

**Rick:** Somos.

**James:** Ah... obrigado por me terem salvado. - disse ele, levantando-se.

**Laura:** Sentes-te bem? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**James:** Sim. Obrigado.

Ele afastou-se.

**Anne:** Bom, vamos embora também.

Eles saíram dali a correr. Não muito longe, os outros dois guerreiros estavam à espreita.

**Helena:** Eles conseguiram vencer o monstro.

**Leon:** Eu também achei que eles iriam conseguir. Se não, não íamos deixar que eles fossem mortos pelo monstro.

**Helena:** Sim. Obviamente que não íamos deixar os guerreiros morrer. Não queremos que vidas inocentes sejam desperdiçadas assim, sem mais nem menos.

**Leon:** Mas... acho que estes guerreiros se vão opor a nós e dificultar a tarefa de encontrarmos e destruirmos o sonho radiante.

**Helena:** Eles que nem tentem. Se se meterem no nosso caminho, teremos de os parar, custe o que custar!

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo desta história. Dois novos guerreiros apareceram mas não parecem querer juntar-se aos Guerreiros dos Elementos. E o inimigo quer encontrar o sonho radiante para libertar o Deus Negro. Quem irá conseguir obter o sonho, os guerreiros bons, os guerreiros rivais ou os inimigos? Não percam os próximos capítulos para ficarem a saber mais sobre a história e o que vai acontecer!**


	2. Guerreiros contra Guerreiros

**Capítulo 2: Guerreiros contra Guerreiros**

No dia seguinte, os Guerreiros dos Elementos, o Periquito, o Dean, o Peter e a Sabrina reuniram-se todos na casa da Sara.

**Sara:** Bem, o meu quarto está a ficar muito pequeno para nós todos. - disse ela, olhando à sua volta.

**Laura:** Deixa lá isso. Temos de conversar sobre tudo o que se passou.

A Laura relatou tudo o que se tinha passado.

**Marina:** Mais inimigos? Bolas, não nos dão descanso. Só passaram dois meses desde que vencemos o Scorpius...

**Josh:** Então esperem lá, deixem ver se eu percebi. Temos uma nova inimiga chamada Stella, que invocou um monstro. Os nossos inimigos anteriores não invocavam monstros...

**Karen:** Bom, quando eu estava a "trabalhar" para o Deus Negro, ele concedeu-nos o poder de invocar monstros. - explicou ela. - Será que... essa nova inimiga também trabalha para o Deus Negro?

**Rick:** Não sabemos, mas é uma possibilidade...

**Anne:** Mas ele não estava selado noutra dimensão?

**Karen:** Sim, mas mesmo quando eu actuava como má da fita, ele continuava selado, mas arranjou maneira de comunicar comigo e transferir poderes. Pode ser que ele tenha conseguido arranjar maneira de comunicar com outras pessoas...

**Peter:** E esse tal sonho radiante, Karen? Alguma vez ele te falou disso?

**Karen:** Não. A minha função era coordenar os roubos de energia para o libertar. Aliás, ele é que me indicou para escolher o Alir, o Fiore, o Walter e o Bearth e lhes oferecer poderes negros... depois, disse-me para dar poderes negros à Darkia. Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum sonho radiante. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Sabrina:** Parece-me a mim que o tal Deus Negro, supondo que ele está por detrás disto, pode ter descoberto que era mais eficaz usar o tal sonho radiante para o libertar do que energia.

**Laura:** Hum... pode ser... bem, mas não sabemos se ele está por detrás disto ou não. De certeza que o inimigo vai voltar a actuar e nessa altura, vamos acabar por descobrir mais informações. - **disse ela**. - Agora temos de nos debruçar sobre os dois novos guerreiros. A Guerreira da Luz e o Guerreiro da Escuridão.

**Karen:** Gostava de os ter visto.

**Anne: **Pois eu não fiquei nada satisfeita de os ver. A Guerreia da Luz atacou-me e o outro roubou-me a estrela dos sonhos!

**Rick: **E ainda por cima são arrogantes. Nem nos ajudaram a combater contra o monstro.

**Dean: **Dizendo assim... parece que são inimigos.

**Sara:** Será? Talvez eles queriam juntar-se a nós. **– disse ela, esperançosa.**

**Laura:** Eles disseram que não iam juntar-se a nós. Segundo eles, eles querem manter a paz, apesar de não nos terem sequer ajudado a vencer o monstro. E andam atrás do sonho radiante também.

**Karen:** Será que eles não querem é dominar o mundo? - **perguntou ela.** - Podem estar a fingir serem do bem, mas...

**Peter:** Tens razão. Nunca se sabe...

**Anne:** Pelo que eles disseram, eles querem é destruir o sonho radiante.

**Josh:** Eu penso que talvez eles queriam destruir o tal sonho para que os vilões não o possam usar. **– disse ele.**

Todos olharam para ele e pareceram pensativos.

**Laura:** Realmente... se calhar tens razão.

**Rick:** Pode ser isso...

**Anne:** Eu não confio neles. Nem pensar. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços.** - Se o sonho for destruído, a pessoa que o tiver, morre.

**Josh:** Isso é que é pior...

**Karen:** Está bem, mas também é só uma pessoa. **- disse ela, de modo simples.**

**Anne:** Ai é? E se fores tu que tens o sonho?

A Karen engoliu em seco.

**Karen:** B-bem... eu não quero morrer...

**Anne:** Ai está! Não os podemos deixar destruir o sonho! Temos de o proteger!

**Sara:** Pode ser que haja outra hipótese de que o sonho não seja destruído e que os vilões não o utilizem.

**Marina:** Mas... e se não houver?

Todos ficaram calados por uns segundos.

**Anne:** Tem de haver! Não vou deixar que uma pessoa inocente morra!

**Karen:** Mas Anne e se... a paz só for assegurada se o sonho radiante for destruído?

**Anne:** Tem de haver uma maneira. Periquito, diz-me, tu sabes quem são estes guerreiros?

**Periquito:** Não faço ideia nenhuma. - **disse ele.**

**Laura:** Diz-me, os guerreiros podem tornar-se guerreiros só por si mesmos?

**Periquito:** Bom... só se tiverem enormes poderes, o que parece que não é o caso, senão já teriam destruído o inimigo, não é?

**Sara:** Podes ter razão. Mas imagina que eles estão a deixar o inimigo actuar, porque o inimigo consegue localizar o sonho, ou pelo menos, pessoas que possam ter o sonho radiante. Talvez eles estejam à espera de encontrar o sonho, destrui-lo e só depois acabar com o inimigo.

**Laura:** Essa hipótese por acaso é muito boa... e terrível também...

**Periquito:** Bom, normalmente os guerreiros precisam de algo que lhes dê os poderes. Vocês têm os vossos relógios dados por mim. Vocês já têm o poder dentro de vocês e com o relógio conseguem trazê-lo para o exterior. Repararam se eles tinham algum relógio?

**Anne:** Não...

**Rick:** Eu também não reparei...

**Laura:** Nem eu. As coisas aconteceram muito depressa.

**Periquito:** Bom... então não sei como é que eles podem ser guerreiros... a menos que...

**Josh:** Que o quê?

**Periquito:** A menos que alguém com poderes como os meus lhes tenham dado os poderes... mas eu sou o último... que ainda está vivo e tem esse poder. - **disse ele.** - Ou será... que não?

**Anne:** Estás em dúvida? Não há maneira de saberes?

**Periquito:** Não... toda a gente que tinha os mesmos poderes que os meus estava comigo... na altura da maldição... e eu tenho quase a certeza que fui o único a sobreviver.

**Rick:** Quase ou a certeza absoluta?

**Periquito:** Eu estava convencido de que só eu tinha escapado, mas agora já não sei... enfim, havia ainda o meu mestre, que me deu os poderes. Ele já estava velhote, mas podia ter dado poderes a outros guerreiros. Mas não sei se de ou não.

Na mansão da Allena, ela olhava, zangada, para a Stella.

**Allena:** Mesmo o alvo não tendo o sonho radiante, devias ter acabado com os guerreiros!

**Stella: **Quais? Os chatos daqueles dois que vieram atrás de nós? Ou os outros três que apareceram agora?

**Allena: **Todos! Devias ter acabado com eles todos!

**Stella: **Bem... eu deixei lá o monstro Tijolo para acabar com eles, mas ele falhou...

**Allena: **Quero que tu também lutes contra eles, Stella. Tenho a certeza de que os guerreiros vão aparecer novamente. E se eles unirem todos forças contra nós, vamos ter grandes problemas. - **disse ela. **- Não vou falhar como a estúpida da Karen, que não conseguiu libertar o Deus Negro!

**Stella: **Eu vou dar o meu melhor.

Allena: Óptimo. Aqui tens um novo alvo. - **disse ela, entregando uma fotografia à Stella.**

**Stella:** Ok. Eu vou tratar já do assunto. - **disse ela e desapareceu de seguida.**

De volta à casa da Sara, eles tinham decidido terminar a reunião.

**Laura:** Bom, parece que é só.

**Sara:** Se surgirem novidades, voltamos a reunir-nos.

As pessoas despediram-se da Sara e da Sabrina e foram-se embora.

**Laura:** Ok, até amanhã pessoal.

**Rick:** Adeus. Eu vou levar a Laura a casa.

**Josh:** A minha casa fica perto da casa da Laura, por isso acompanho-vos.

Os três foram-se embora.

**Anne:** Bom, eu vou indo também.

**Periquito:** Adeus. Mantenham-se alerta.

**Peter:** Eu vou com vocês.

**Karen:** Também a vais acompanhar a casa? Que chatice, só eu é que não tenho ninguém que me acompanhe a casa!

**Dean:** Se quiseres, eu posso acompanhar-te. De qualquer maneira, as nossas casas não são assim tão longe uma da outra.

K**aren:** Ah, que cavalheiro que tu és, Dean. Bom, então vamos lá.

**Dean:** Até amanhã pessoal.

Eles afastaram-se.

**Marina:** Posso ir com vocês?

**Anne:** Não vais para casa?

**Marina:** Não me apetece ir já. A minha mãe convidou três amigas para irem lá a casa passar o dia com ela e ainda lá devem estar. São umas chatas do pior e não me quero cruzar com elas outra vez. A minha mãe tem paciência para as aturar, mas eu não.

**Peter:** Bem, anda lá connosco então.

Eles iam caminhando e conversando. O Periquito ia voando ali perto. Eles passaram por uma área só com prédios altos. Não se via quase ninguém na rua, apenas vários carros a circularem.

Nesse momento, eles viram a Stella materializar-se no ar e dirigir-se a uma velhota que ia a andar na rua.

**Anne:** Ah! Aquela é a vilã que atacou o outro rapaz! **– disse ela, apontando para a Stella.**

**Marina:** Tens a certeza?

**Anne:** Tenho.

**Peter:** Então vá, transformem-se e acabem com ela!

A Anne e a Marina correram para um beco para se transformarem. A Stella parou em frente à velhota.

**Stella:** Graziela, eu quero o seu sonho radiante!

A velhota olhou para ela.

**Graziela:** Quer o quê? Vender um altifalante? Não estou interessada, mas obrigada na mesma.

**Stella:** Hunf, o raio da velha é surda. - **bufou ela, zangada.** - Oiça, sua velha ranhosa, quero o seu sonho radiante!

**Graziela:** Ó querida, também não quero nenhum revigorante. Estou bem assim.

**Stella:** -.-" Ok. Chega! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Raio...

**Marina:** Pára!

A Stella virou-se e viu que a Anne e a Marina, transformadas em guerreiras, estavam ali perto. O Periquito e o Peter tinham-se escondido do outro lado da rua e estavam a observar tudo.

**Stella:** Vocês outra vez? Deixem-me fazer o meu trabalho em paz!

**Anne:** Nem penses!

**Marina:** Nós somos defensoras da justiça e protegemos os inocentes. Não podes atacar essa pobre velhota!

**Graziela:** Ela está a dizer o quê? Não percebo nada disto...

**Stella:** A velha nem sabe o que está a acontecer. - **disse ela.** - Agora, deixem-me em paz! Rajada Rodopiante!

Um ataque ventoso foi na direcção da Marina e da Anne.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e anularam-se.

**Stella:** Hunf, nada mal. - **disse ela.** - Bem, parece que sozinha não vos venço. Aparece meu Monstro Pérola!

Um monstro com cabeça redonda que representava uma pérola apareceu das sombras.

**Pérola:** Cá estou eu!

**Anne:** Credo, que coisa feia...

**Pérola:** Eu sou uma linda pérola! – **gritou o monstro, indignado.**

**Stella:** Ataca-os!

**Pérola:** Está bem! Chuva de Pérolas!

Várias pérolas começaram a cair do céu.

**Marina:** Bem, isto deve valer uma fortuna!

Mas nesse momento, as pérolas começaram a aumentar de tamanho e a ficarem negras.

**Stella:** Morram esmagadas!

**Anne: **Ai!** – gritou ela, tentando proteger a cabeça.**

**Marina:** Chuva de Pedras!

As pedras acertaram nas pérolas negras, destruindo-as.

**Marina:** Consegui! – **disse ela, saltitando.**

**Stella:** Vão pagar por isso!

A Stella parecia furiosa.

**Stella:** Vocês estão a atrapalhar-me. Monstro Pérola, acaba com elas de uma vez!

**Pérola:** É para já! - gritou ele. - Raio Pérola!

O ataque foi na direcção das duas guerreiras, mas elas desviaram-se.

**Anne:** Uh, foi por pouco.

**Marina:** Monstro chato! Agora vais ver! Energia da Terra!

O ataque acertou no monstro e lançou-o ao chão.

**Graziela:** Credo, isto está a ficar muito confuso. Vou-me embora. - **disse ela, virando costas.**

**Stella:** Nem pense! Eu quero a seu sonho radiante! Raio...

**Anne:** Não! - **gritou ela.** - Remoinho...

**Stella:** ... Pesadelo!

**Anne:** ... Ventoso!

Mas o ataque da Anne veio tarde demais e o ataque da Stella acertou na velhota Graziela e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada. No ar, apareceu um pequeno ecrã, que mostrou a Graziela de braço dado com um velhote a passearem numa praia.

**Stella:** Uh, credo. A velhota quer um companheiro? Que coisa mais estúpida. Ela já está com os pés para a cova!

**Anne:** Não digas mal da velhota!

Nesse momento o ecrã desapareceu e transformou-se na estrela dos sonhos.

**Stella:** Ah. Ora bem, vejamos...

A Stella aproximou-se.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

O ataque acertou na Stella lançando-a ao chão. A Anne e a Marina correram para ao pé da Graziela e a Anne pegou na estrela.

**Stella:** Como se atrevem a atacar-me?! Feriram a minha linda pele! - **gritou ela.** - Agora vão ver! Rajada Rodopiante!

O ataque dela foi na direcção das duas guerreiras.

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

O ataque da Marina embateu no ataque da Stella e anularam-se.

**Stella:** Hunf, Monstro Pérola, vamos atacá-las ao mesmo tempo.

**Pérola:** Sim senhora.

Mas nesse momento...

**Voz:** Raio Sombra!

O ataque foi contra a Stella e o Monstro Pérola e eles tiveram de se desviar. A Guerreira da Luz e o Guerreiro da Escuridão saltaram de cima de um muro que havia ali perto.

**Anne:** Vocês outra vez!

**Marina:** Então estes são os novos guerreiros.

O Periquito e o Peter viam tudo do outro lado da rua.

_**Periquito (pensando):**__ Afinal são mesmo guerreiros... mas como é possível eles terem-se transformado em guerreiros? Tem de haver alguém que lhes desse os poderes._

**Leon:** Dêem-nos a estrela dos sonhos.

Anne: Nem pensar. Se for o tal sonho radiante, vocês vão querer destrui-lo. Eu não vou deixar. **– disse ela, de modo desafiador.**

**Helena:** Não podes vencer-nos.

**Leon:** Dá cá a estrela! – **disse ele, encarando a Anne.**

**Stella**: A estrela é minha! - **gritou ela, furiosa por a Anne ter a estrela e o Leon querer ficar com ela também.** - Vocês, não se metam! Monstro Pérola, acaba com eles!

**Pérola:** É para já! Chuva de Pérolas!

Novamente, várias pérolas começaram a cair do céu.

**Helena:** Espiral Luminosa!

O ataque acertou nas pérolas e destruiu-as.

**Pérola:** Oh não...

**Leon:** Toma lá! Explosão Sombria!

O ataque foi contra o Monstro Pérola e ao acertar-lhe, destruiu-o.

**Stella:** Não! Bolas... venceram-no só com um ataque...

**Leon:** E a seguir, és tu.

**Stella:** Eu? Nem pensar. Vou-me mas é embora daqui!

E no momento seguinte, desapareceu no ar. A Guerreira da Luz e o Guerreiro da Escuridão viraram-se para a Anne e a Marina.

**Leon:** Vá, se não nos deram a estrela a bem, nós vamos ter de a tirar à força.

**Marina:** Pois venham lá! Força é comigo! - **gritou ela.**

**Leon:** Então, já vais ver! Explosão Sombria!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

Os ataques embateram no ar e criaram uma enorme explosão. No meio do fumo, o Leon veio na direcção da Marina e lançou-lhe um murro. Ela desviou-se.

**Marina:** Toma lá! - **gritou ela, começando a lutar com ele.**

**Anne:** Cuidado, Guerreira da Terra!

Nesse momento, a Anne reparou que a Helena estava apenas a alguns passos dela e recuou.

**Helena:** Dá-me a estrela. Senão, vou ter de lutar contigo.

**Anne:** Estou pronta para lutar, se for preciso. - **disse ela, de modo desafiante.**

**Helena:** Fazemos assim então. Olha para a estrela e vê se ela tem uma marca vermelha. Se tiver, temos problemas. Se não tiver, está tudo bem e eu e o meu companheiro não precisamos da estrela para nada.

A Anne examinou a estrela, mas não viu nenhuma marca.

**Anne:** Não tem marca nenhuma.

A Helena aproximou-se e desta vez a Anne não recuou.

**Helena:** Hum... tens razão. Não tem marca, por isso não é o sonho radiante. - **disse ela.** - Guerreiro da Escuridão, vamos embora!

**Leon:** É para já! Raio Sombra!

A Marina desviou-se e o Leon saiu dali a correr. A Helena seguiu-o e desapareceram pelo meio das ruas da cidade.

**Marina: **Bolas, ele é forte. Quase me venceu em combate físico. - **disse ela, cansada. **- Então, estamos a salvo agora?

**Anne: **Sim. Não é o sonho radiante. - **disse ela.**

Depois pôs a estrela perto do corpo da Graziela e a estrela entrou no corpo da velhota.

**Anne: **Pronto, ela vai ficar bem.

**Marina: **Então o nosso trabalho aqui está feito. Vamos embora.

Ao afastarem-se, viram a velhota a recuperar os sentidos e a levantar-se. Elas foram até onde estavam o Peter e o Periquito.

**Peter: **Bem, aqueles guerreiros pareciam ameaçadores.

**Marina: **Parecem e são.

**Anne: **Então Periquito, o que me dizes deles?

**Periquito**: Parecem fortes e determinados em encontrar o sonho também. E alguém lhes deu os poderes. Tenho de saber quem foi.

No dia seguinte, a Stella foi repreendida pela Allena novamente.

**Allena:** Eu disse-te para não fugires!

**Stella:** Mas eles são muito fortes! - **disse ela.** - Dantes tínhamos só dois guerreiros a atrapalhar e agora são mais...

**Allena:** Não quero saber! Tens de te esforçar mais para encontrares o sonho radiante!

**Stella:** Porque é que não manda alguém ajudar-me?

**Allena:** Neste momento, o Mobius, a Carine e o Darius não estão cá.

**Stella:** Não?

**Allena:** Mandei-os irem procurar um bom lugar para fazer o ritual de convocação do Deus Negro para quando acharmos o sonho radiante. **– explicou ela.**

**Stella:** Então não há maneira de me ajudares Allena?

**Allena:** Faz assim. Da próxima vez que eles aparecerem, convoca dois monstros. Assim o problema deve ficar resolvido.

**Stella:** Está bem. Vou fazer isso.

Entretanto, na escola, o grupinho estava reunido.

**Anne:** O Periquito anda a investigar. Ele quer descobrir como é que aqueles dois guerreiros se tornaram guerreiros. Segundo ele, alguém tem mesmo de lhe ter dado os poderes e se eles estão aqui, a pessoa que lhes deu os poderes pode estar na cidade também.

**Laura:** Espero que ele encontre essa pessoa. Assim chegávamos mais facilmente à identidade dos dois guerreiros misteriosos.

**Peter:** Eles são perigosos.

**Marina:** Ah pois são. O tal Guerreiro da Escuridão é bastante forte. Eu lutei com ele ontem e quase que me vencia. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Josh:** Bem, deve ser mesmo forte, para quase te vencer, Marina.

**Anne:** Eles querem a todo o custo encontrar e destruir o sonho radiante.

**Sara:** Mas não vamos deixar.

**Karen:** Claro que não. Esses guerreiros meio vilões não nos podem vencer a todos, se trabalharmos juntos. **– disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Rick:** Parece que agora temos dois tipos de inimigos contra nós, os vilões mesmo vilões e os guerreiros misteriosos.

De seguida, a Stella apareceu a flutuar no ar. Tinha uma fotografia na mão.

**Stella:** Aha! Cá está o meu alvo!

Todos ficaram a olhar para ela, espantados com a súbita aparição.

**Stella:** Ora bem, Laura, quero o teu sonho radiante.

Imediatamente, o Rick, a Marina e a Sara se puseram em frente à Laura.

**Stella:** Oh, querem proteger a vossa amiga? Não é por estarem em frente a ela que me vão impedir de concretizar a minha missão. - **disse ela.** - Rajada Rodopiante!

O ataque acertou em todos, lançando-os para o chão.

**Stella:** E agora...

O Rick levantou-se rapidamente e pôs-se novamente à frente da Laura.

**Rick:** Não deixo que lhe toques, sua malvada!

**Stella:** Hunf. Sai da frente! Rajada Rodopiante!

O ataque acertou no Rick e lançou-o para longe.

**Laura:** Rick!

**Stella:** Preocupa-te contigo, minha menina. Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou na Laura e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Sara:** Laura!

**Anne:** Oh não...

No ar apareceu um pequeno ecrã e começou a passar imagens da Laura, vestida de médica, a atender pacientes.

**Stella:** Hum... um sonho interessante, ser médica. E provavelmente, tem a ideia de salvar vidas e coisas assim. - **disse ela.** - É pena que não vá viver para se tornar médica.

Nesse momento, o ecrã desapareceu e apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Stella:** Cá está ela. É minha.

Mas nesse momento, a Sara levantou-se e agarrou a estrela.

**Stella:** Hunf, tenho sempre gente a interferir! Que chatos!

**Sara:** Não te vou dar esta estrela.

A Anne, a Marina, o Josh, a Karen, o Peter e o Dean levantaram-se e juntaram-se à Sara. O Rick continuava caído a alguns metros deles.

Stella: Ok. Querem luta? Muito bem. Apareçam meus servos, Monstro Amarelo e Monstro Verde!

Dois monstros, um amarelo e outro verde, apareceram das sombras.

**Marina:** O.o Credo, que feios! Parecem o Michael Jackynson!

**Stella:** Calada, rapariga impertinente. - disse ela. - Monstros, ataquem!

**Amarelo:** É para já! Raio Amarelo!

O ataque foi contra os nossos heróis, mas eles desviaram-se. O ataque acertou no chão e fez um buraco.

**Peter:** Ena... o ataque é bastante forte.

**Verde:** Experimentem o meu! Raio Verde!

O ataque foi contra a Sara e ela desviou-se a muito custo. O ataque acertou no chão, onde apareceram vários espinhos.

**Stella:** Bem, não podem fugir para sempre.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ E agora? Não podemos transformar-nos à frente dela..._

Stella: Monstros, matem-nos, já!

**Amarelo:** Sim senhora. Raio Amarelo!

**Verde:** Raio Verde!

Os dois ataques foram contra os nossos heróis.

**Karen:** Oh não!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque acertou nos dois raios e eles foram destruídos. O Rick, como Guerreiro dos Elementos, apareceu. Enquanto os monstros e a Stella estavam ocupados a combater os outros, o Rick tinha-se levantado, tinha saído dali e tinha-se transformado.

**Stella:** Ah, um guerreiro. Menos mal, pelo menos é só um.

Nesse momento, a Sara levou um encontrão e caiu no chão. Mesmo assim não largou a estrela dos sonhos. No momento seguinte, o Guerreiro da Escuridão estava a tentar tirar-lhe a estrela.

**Leon:** Dá-ma cá!

**Sara:** Não!

**Dean:** Larga a Sara!

O Dean e a Marina foram logo contra o Guerreiro da Escuridão.

**Helena:** Raio de Luz!

O ataque acertou na Marina e no Dean. A outra guerreira tinha aparecido.

**Helena:** Não vão tocar no Guerreiro da Escuridão. - **disse ela.** - Tu, dá cá a estrela dos sonhos!

A Sara continuava a agarrar a estrela e o Guerreiro da Escuridão tentava tirar-lha à força.

**Anne:** Larga-a! - **gritou ela, correndo para eles.**

**Helena:** Raio...

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque foi contra a Helena e ela caiu no chão.

**Leon: **Como te atreves?

**Stella: **Oh, que óptimo. Eles estão a lutar uns contra os outros. - **disse ela, sorrindo. **- Monstros, ataquem!

**Verde: **Raio Verde!

**Amarelo:** Raio Amarelo!

O Rick virou-se rapidamente.

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque trespassou os dois raios e acertou no Monstro Verde, destruindo-o.

**Stella:** Oh não... lá se foi um dos monstros!

A Marina levantou-se e correu para o Guerreiro da Escuridão. Deu-lhe um murro com toda a força e ele caiu para trás.

**Leon:** Argh...

**Marina:** Isto é para aprenderem a não se meter connosco!

**Stella:** Monstro Amarelo, ataca a Guerreira que está caída!

**Amarelo:** Raio Amarelo!

O raio foi na direcção da Guerreira da Luz. O Guerreiro da Escuridão levantou-se rapidamente.

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria!

O ataque do guerreiro trespassou o raio que ia atingir a Helena e acertou no Monstro Amarelo, destruindo-o.

**Stella: **B-bolas! Afinal os meus dois monstros foram destruídos... a Allena disse para eu não fugir... mas eu não quero saber! - **gritou ela e desapareceu.**

A Guerreira da Luz levantou-se e o Guerreiro da Escuridão aproximou-se dela. Os outros olhavam-nos, com expressões duras.

**Anne: **Seus parvos! Como se atrevem a atacar a Sara?

**Leon: **Saiam do nosso caminho. Vocês são pessoas normais e não sabem o que está em jogo. - **disse ele. **- Apenas tu, guerreiro, podes saber e estás contra nós.

O Rick deu um passo em frente.

**Rick: **Estou sim.

**Helena:** Então, vamos lutar! Mas primeiro, temos de verificar se é um sonho radiante.

O Rick olhou para a estrela na mão da Sara.

**Rick:** Não é. Não tem nenhuma marca vermelha.

**Leon:** Então, já sabes que tem de ter uma marca vermelha para ser o sonho radiante… Queremos ter a certeza que não estão a mentir.

A Helena aproximou-se. A Sara evitou recuar um passo e deixou-a espreitar.

**Helena:** Têm razão, não é o sonho radiante. - **disse ela.**

**Leon:** Mas, Guerreiro, quero lutar contra ti!

**Rick:** Vamos a isso! - **disse ele.**

Os dois puseram-se frente a frente. A Sara baixou-se e a estrela entrou no corpo da Laura.

**Rick:** Vá, saiam daqui.

**Karen:** Está bem. Vamos.

Eles pegaram na Laura e saíram dali, deixando apenas o Rick e os dois guerreiros. Por essa altura, já havia alunos da escola a verem a luta de algumas janelas das salas de aulas, incluindo a Sabrina.

Leon: Vamos lá! Explosão Sombria!

O Rick deu um salto para o lado e desviou-se. Os outros levaram a Laura até um pavilhão.

**Sara:** Dean e Peter, fiquem aqui com a Laura. Nós vamos lutar.

Os cinco amigos saíram dali e entraram numa sala de aula vazia.

**Sara:** Poder da Água!

**Karen:** Poder do Gelo!

**Josh:** Poder do Trovão!

**Marina:** Poder da Terra!

**Anne:** Poder do Vento!

No pátio, o Rick e o Leon continuavam a lutar, enquanto a Helena assistia.

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria!

Os dois ataques colidiram no ar e o ataque do Rick destruiu o ataque do outro guerreiro, que foi atingido e caiu no chão.

**Rick: **Ah, estás a perder! Eu sou mais forte!

Mas nesse momento, a Helena saltou por detrás do Rick e agarrou-lhe os braços.

**Rick: **Ei! Isso não vale! Esta era uma luta entre eu e ele!

**Helena: **Nunca me ouviste dizer isso. - **disse ela, friamente. O Leon levantou-se. **- Podes atacar, Guerreiro da Escuridão.

O Leon sorriu.

**Leon:** Parece que afinal ganhamos nós.

**Rick:** Batoteiros!

**Leon:** Explosão...

Mas nesse momento...

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

O ataque eléctrico acertou no Leon e ele caiu novamente no chão.

**Helena:** Uh? O que foi isto?

**Sara:** Somos nós! - **gritou ela.**

A Guerreira da Luz olhou para o lado e viu que a Sara tinha saltado e estava ao seu lado.

**Sara:** Toma lá! - **gritou ela e deu um murro com toda a força à Helena, que caiu desamparada no chão.**

O Rick estava agora livre.

**Helena:** Ai...

**Sara:** Bem-feita, sua parvalhona! - **gritou ela.** - Se vocês querem guerra, é isso que vão ter!

A Anne, a Marina e a Karen também apareceram.

**Anne:** Nós somos os Guerreiros dos Elementos, protectores da paz.

**Karen:** E vocês estão no nosso caminho, sempre a atrapalhar-nos.

**Marina:** Por isso, vamos ter de vos vencer para termos a certeza de que não se intrometem mais!

O Rick, a Sara e o Josh foram juntar-se às outras três, enquanto os outros dois guerreiros se levantavam.

**Leon:** Agora vocês são mais que nós!

**Helena:** Isso não é justo!

**Rick:** Ainda há pouco, também não era.

**Marina:** Então, como é? Vão lutar ou vão fugir com o rabo entre as pernas?

**E assim, deu-se uma batalha entre os Guerreiros dos Elementos e os dois novos e misteriosos guerreiros. Os Guerreiros dos Elementos parecem estar em vantagem agora. O que farão os outros dois guerreiros? Irão lutar ou fugir? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber a resposta.**


	3. Adeus Stella

**Capítulo 3: Adeus Stella**

**Leon:** Agora vocês são mais que nós!

**Helena:** Isso não é justo!

**Rick:** Ainda há pouco, também não era.

**Marina:** Então, como é? Vão lutar ou vão fugir com o rabo entre as pernas?

O Leon e a Helena puseram-se em posição de ataque.

**Leon:** Nós não recusamos um desafio, mesmo que estejamos em desvantagem.

**Helena:** Vamos lá!

Mas nesse momento...

**Voz:** Parem!

A voar naquela direcção veio uma catatua.

**Catatua:** Parem já com isso. - **disse ela aos dois guerreiros.** - Se lutarem contra eles, vão perder. Está na hora de irmos embora.

A Anne deu um passo em frente.

**Anne:** Tu és uma catatua e falas... deves ter alguma relação com o Periquito!

**Catatua:** Quem?

**Anne:** Com o Pitágoras Ptolomeu! - **gritou ela.** - Ele é que nos deu os nossos poderes.

**Catatua:** Estou a ver... então ele sobreviveu também? Bom para ele. Mas vocês não se podem intrometer no nosso caminho.

**Sara:** Nós estamos a lutar pela paz.

**Catatua:** Não parece. Vocês estão a lutar contra os meus guerreiros em vez de lutarem contra os inimigos.

**Rick:** Isso é porque eles querem destruir o sonho radiante. Com isso, uma pessoa vai morrer e nós não vamos deixar.

**Catatua:** Ai sim? Vocês são egoístas e inconscientes. Vão pôr em jogo o futuro de milhões de pessoas por causa da vida de apenas uma pessoa? Se o sonho radiante for destruído, os vilões não poderão atingir os seus intentos. Mas vocês só se preocupam com uma vida e não com todas as que estão em perigo.

**Anne:** Nós queremos o bem de todos! - **gritou ela.** - E acredito que é possível vencermos os vilões sem sacrificar ninguém.

**Leon:** Vocês são demasiado idealistas.

**Helena: **Não podem proteger toda a gente. Tem de haver sacrifícios. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Catatua:** Vamos embora.

Eles viraram-se e saíram dali rapidamente.

**Rick: **No fim de contas, fugiram.

**Karen: **Cobardes. E afinal o Periquito não é o único pássaro que fala e tem poderes.

**Rick: **Bom, vamos mas é ver se a Laura está bem.

Algumas horas depois, a Anne chegou a casa.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Estaremos realmente a ser egoístas? Mas nós só queremos que uma pessoa não perca a vida só por ter um sonho bonito..._

Ela entrou no quarto. O Periquito saiu da sua gaiola por magia.

**Periquito:** Então, há novidades?

A Anne contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido.

**Periquito:** Então realmente não fui o único a sobreviver?

**Anne:** Mas afinal o que aconteceu Periquito? Não foste o único a ser amaldiçoado?

**Periquito:** Não. Fomos quatro. Mas pensei que eu era o único que tinha sobrevivido, porque quando tentámos fugir... houve uma derrocada e todos ficaram para trás, menos eu. E na forma que estou agora, não os pude salvar. Mas afinal, alguém sobreviveu.

**Anne:** Há-de ter sido uma mulher.

**Periquito:** Mas quem será? Qual delas sobreviveu? Mas para estar a agir desta maneira… tenho uma forte suspeita de quem seja.

Na mansão da Allena, ela estava bastante zangada.

**Allena:** Eu disse-te para não fugires!

**Stella:** Mas aquilo estava muito complicado! - **defendeu-se ela.** - Os meus dois monstros foram logo destruídos.

**Allena:** Ouve bem Stella, já nos conhecemos há muito tempo e eu avisei-te. Agora o Deus Negro está furioso contigo e tenho ordens para acabar contigo se falhares mais uma vez.

A Stella engoliu em seco.

**Stella:** Tu não farias isso, pois não Allena?

**Allena:** São as ordens dele. Por isso, vê lá se não falhas novamente.

**Stella:** Eu prometo que não falharei. - **disse ela.**

No dia seguinte, a Laura já estava recuperada e tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal ou quase. O grupinho reuniu-se no pátio da escola para discutir o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

**Marina:** Será que aquela passaroca tem razão? Estaremos a tentar proteger toda a gente quando sabemos que não conseguimos fazer isso?

**Anne:** Eu ainda acredito que pode tudo acabar bem, sem ninguém ser sacrificado.

**Laura:** Será mesmo? Eu gostava de acreditar que sim, Anne... mas tenho as minhas dúvidas.

Os outros pareceram concordar com a Laura.

**Anne:** Mas não vêem que não podemos desistir? Não podemos deixar que uma pessoa morra assim sem mais nem menos! Temos de dar o nosso melhor para conseguir impedir isso... e... se não tivermos outra alternativa, então teremos de admitir que a única solução é o sacrifício.

**Peter:** Sim. Tens razão.

**Josh:** Vamos dar o nosso melhor. - **disse ele.** - Tentaremos proteger toda a gente.

**Sara:** Mas aqueles novos guerreiros estão mesmo decididos a destruir o sonho radiante.

**Karen:** Isso não importa. Ontem podíamos tê-los vencido facilmente. - disse ela. - Se eles se meterem no nosso caminho, claro que não vamos acabar com eles, mas vamos derrotá-los e pode ser que eles desistam.

**Rick:** Duvido.

Quando a Anne voltou para casa, ia um pouco mais confiante. Quando ela entrou no seu quarto, o Periquito estava à sua espera.

**Periquito:** Chegaste finalmente.

**Anne:** O que foi?

**Periquito:** Bem, estou a trabalhar nisto há algum tempo. - **disse ele.** - Estive a reparar no outro dia quando lutaram contra aqueles guerreiros que os uniformes deles têm detalhes prateados. Isso quer dizer que eles usam uma transformações mais avançada que a vossa.

**Anne:** E isso é importante?

**Periquito:** Claro. Com aquela transformação, os ataques deles ficam mais fortes. Claro que não são tão fortes que consigam vencer sete guerreiros de uma vez, mas mesmo assim, ficam mais fortes. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - E por isso, eu consegui arranjar-vos uma nova transformação e novos ataques.

**Anne:** Novos ataques e novas transformações?

**Periquito:** Sim. Amanhã reunimo-nos com os outros e eu explico tudo.

No dia seguinte, eles reuniram-se todos na casa da Sara, como era costume.

**Karen:** Então, dá-nos lá os nossos novos poderes e tal. - dis**se ela, entusiasmada.**

**Periquito:** Calminha. Bom, eu consegui aperfeiçoar o relógio transformador que vos dei. **- disse ele.** - Agora o relógio terá um sinalizador que irá apitar quando houver presença de energia negra na cidade.

**Laura:** Óptimo. Assim poderemos controlar melhor quando os nossos inimigos aparecem.

**Josh:** Apesar de, por coincidência, estarmos sempre por perto quando eles atacam.

**Periquito:** Além disso, este relógio terá um comunicador aperfeiçoado, se bem que vocês nunca usam o raio do comunicador! - **gritou ele, zangado.**

**Anne:** Bem... nunca precisamos...

**Periquito:** Mas quando enfrentam os inimigos, pensem que devem alertar os outros em vez de irem logo lutar sozinhos. - **disse ele.** - Têm de ter consciência que os vossos inimigos querem é ver-vos mortos e farão tudo para isso.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente.

**Periquito:** Bom, tomem lá.

Ele deu uma volta no ar e apareceram sete relógios. Cada guerreiro pegou no seu.

**Karen:** Ah, que giro, agora o relógio tem detalhes prateados!

**Periquito:** Sim, é sinal de que é mais actualizado que o anterior. - **disse ele.** - Bem, para se transformarem e destransformarem, só tem de carregar no botão de baixo como costume, mas as palavras que usavam para se transformar, mudaram.

**Sara:** Então que palavras são agora?

**Periquito:** Agora, em vez de, por exemplo gritares Poder da Água, agora tens de gritar, Poder Místico da Água! Assim, irás transformar-te com o novo uniforme, que fortalece um pouco os vossos ataques.

**Marina:** Ataques mais potentes... óptimo!

**Periquito:** Além disso, cada um de vocês terá acesso a um novo ataque. Mas isso, terão de descobrir por vocês mesmos.

Enquanto isso, a Allena estava frente a frente com a Stella.

**Allena:** Aqui tens o teu alvo. - **disse ela, estendendo-lhe uma fotografia**. - Agora vê lá se não falhas, senão, já sabes o que te acontece!

**Stella:** Eu sei... mas não vou falhar!

**Allena:** Espero bem que não.

Quando a reunião terminou, cada um foi para sua casa. O Josh regressou à sua casa, que era uma vivenda ampla, com muito espaço para que a mãe do Josh, Beatrice, que era pintora, pudesse ter o seu ateliê privado. Quando o Josh chegou a casa, a sua mãe estava sentada na sala a ver televisão.

**Beatrice:** Olá querido. Chegaste cedo. Eu vim descansar uns minutos. – **disse ela.** – O meu novo quadro está a dar-me muito trabalho.

**Josh:** Mas pelo que vi vai ser muito bom, mãe. – **disse ele.** – Eu vou para o meu quarto.

Ele subiu as escadas e entrou no seu quarto. Estava decorado com peças simples, uma cama, um armário, uma mesa-de-cabeceira e uma secretária grande com um computador. Ele saltou para cima da cama e ficou a admirar o seu novo relógio. O Periquito tinha ficado com todos os relógios antigos.

_**Josh (pensando):**__ Será que ficaremos mesmo mais fortes? Assim será mais fácil vencer os inimigos e aqueles metediços dos outros dois guerreiros._

Nesse momento, o Josh ouviu um grito.

**Josh:** Mãe!

Ele correu escada abaixo e entrou na sala de rompante. A Beatrice estava encolhida a um canto, enquanto a Stella flutuava no ar.

**Stella:** Não vale a pena gritar. Quero o teu sonho radiante! – **gritou ela.**

**Josh:** Deixa a minha mãe em paz! – **gritou ele.**

A Stella virou-se para o encarar.

**Stella:** Oh, que surpresa, tu és um dos rapazes que estava ontem na escola quando eu a ataquei. – **disse ela, pensativa.** – Ontem intrometeste-te e hoje queres fazer o mesmo, mas eu não vou deixar! Rajada Rodopiante!

O ataque acertou no Josh e atirou-o contra uma parede.

**Beatrice:** Josh!

A Stella virou-se para ela.

**Stella:** Ora bem, agora nós. Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou na Beatrice e ela desmaiou. Depois apareceu o ecrã a flutuar no ar. Mostrava a Beatrice a ensinar várias pessoas a pintar, desde criança a velhotes.

**Stella:** Hum… esta mulher queria que todos tivessem acesso à arte… que sonho estúpido. A arte não presta para nada.

O Josh levantou-se com dificuldade.

**Josh:** A arte é importante… e vais pagar por teres atacado a minha mãe!

**Stella:** Ai sim? E o que é que tu vais fazer?

**Josh:** Vou vencer-te! Poder Místico do Trovão!

Várias faíscas rodearam o corpo do Josh e no momento seguinte, ele estava transformado em Guerreiro do Trovão. Agora o seu uniforme além de ser verde, tinha também detalhes prateados.

**Stella:** Huh? Então tu és um dos guerreiros! Não importa. Eu vou vencer-te e a Allena vai ficar contente!

**Josh:** Quem é a Allena?

**Stella:** É a minha chefe. E agora, aparece meu Monstro Cadeira!

Um monstro com cara e corpo de cadeira apareceu das sombras.

**Stella:** Acaba com ele!

**Cadeira:** É para já! Madeira Explosiva!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

Os ataques chocaram no ar. O Josh carregou num dos botões do relógio.

**Josh:** Pessoal, temos problemas em minha casa. Apareceu o inimigo. Venham para cá agora.

Enquanto o Josh chamava os outros, a Stella aproximou-se da Beatrice.

**Stella:** Ah, cá está a estrela dos sonhos. - **disse ela, quando o ecrã desapareceu e apareceu a estrela dos sonhos a flutuar sobre a mãe do Josh.** - Bom, é minha.

**Josh:** Não!

**Cadeira:** Madeira Explosiva!

O Josh teve de saltar para trás e o ataque destruiu o sofá da sala. A Stella preparou-se para agarrar a estrela dos sonhos.

**Stella:** Ah, é minha. - **disse ela e depois olhou à sua volta.** - Hum... espera lá. É melhor ter cuidado porque por esta altura, aparecem sempre aqueles chatos e tentam tirar-me a estrela.

Mas não havia sinais de mais guerreiros.

**Stella:** Óptimo.

Ela pegou na estrela e examinou-a.

**Stella:** Ora bolas, não é o sonho radiante!

Nesse momento, uma janela da sala abriu-se de rompante e entraram o Guerreiro da Escuridão e a Guerreira da Luz.

**Stella:** Chegaram tarde, estúpidos. - **disse ela.** - Este não é o sonho radiante.

**Leon:** Hum... então fizemos esta viagem para nada...

**Helena:** Vamos embora.

**Josh:** Esperem! Ajudem-me a vencer este monstro!

A Helena olhou para ele.

**Helena:** Isso é problema teu, não nosso. Trata tu dos teus problemas. **– disse ela, friamente.**

E sem dizerem mais nada, voltaram a sair pela janela.

**Stella:** Hunf, que parvos. Fogem mais rápido que o Cavaco das Silvas a fazer um discurso. - **disse ela.** - Bom, Monstro Cadeira, acaba com o Guerreiro e com esta mulher também.

Ela lançou a estrela à mãe do Josh e a estrela entrou no seu corpo.

**Stella:** Desta vez, fico a ver a batalha.

**Cadeira:** Madeira Explosiva!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e lançaram um candeeiro a voar pela sala.

**Josh:** Ai... que prejuízo... bom, está na altura de eu usar o meu novo poder! - **gritou ele.** - Choque Electrizante!

O ataque acertou no Monstro Cadeira e ele ficou paralisado.

**Stella:** Huh? Paralisaste o meu monstro!

**Josh:** Sim. - **disse ele.**

Depois lembrou-se de uma coisa que o Periquito tinha dito na reunião.

**Periquito:** Mais do que pura força, é importante terem estratégia. Estes novos ataques não se baseiam na força mas sim na capacidade de vocês darem a volta às situações. Estes ataques têm efeitos variados.

_**Josh (pensando):**__ Compreendo. O meu ataque paralisou o inimigo. Mais do que a força do ataque, é importante ele não se conseguir mexer._

**Stella:** Argh! Vou acabar contigo!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

A Stella teve de se desviar do ataque rapidamente. O ataque acertou num tapete, que começou a arder.

**Josh:** Ai! Cuidado Pessoal!

A Laura, o Rick e a Sara, na sua forma de Guerreiros, tinham aparecido.

**Laura:** Desculpa! **– pediu ela, embaraçada.**

**Sara:** Onda Azul!

O ataque foi contra o tapete e apagou o fogo.

**Josh:** Menos mal... temos de acabar com este monstro. Eu paralisei-o!

**Laura:** Deixa comigo! Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra o Monstro Cadeira e acabou com ele de vez. Só faltava a Stella.

**Stella:** Ora bolas... lá se foi o meu monstro...

**Rick:** Se eu fosse a ti, preocupava-me contigo.

**Sara:** Hum... desta vez não apareceram os outros guerreiros?

**Josh:** Apareceram, mas depois foram-se embora e nem me ajudaram. - **disse ele, zangado.**

**Laura:** Ok, Stella, prepara-te para perderes!

**Stella:** Não vou perder, senão o mestre Deus Negro acaba comigo.

**Laura:** Aha! Então tu sempre estás ligada ao Deus Negro!

**Stella:** Estou sim. - **disse ela.** - Nós vamos libertá-lo da dimensão onde ele está preso, usando o sonho radiante.

**Rick: **A Karen e a Darkia já tentaram fazer isso uma vez, mas nós impedimo-las!

**Stella: **A Karen era apenas um peão no jogo. O Deus Negro não confiava realmente nela. Ela era demasiada vaidosa e egocêntrica para se preocupar verdadeiramente em libertá-lo e a Darkia queria era poder. Como o Deus Negro previra, elas falharam. - **disse ela. **- Mas eu, a mestra Allena e os outros não vamos falhar!

**Laura: **Então são vários... estou a ver.

**Stella:** Bolas, já falei demais... mas se eu vos matar, não vai haver problema! - **gritou ela. **- Rajada Rodopiante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

Os ataques chocaram no ar e o ataque da Sara congelou o ataque da Stella.

**Stella:** B-bolas...

**Laura:** Ataquem todos, pessoal! Explosão Escaldante!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Rápido!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Stella:** Não! Rajada Rodopiante!

Mas o ataque da Stella foi trespassado e ela levou com os quatro ataques, caindo no chão. Um dos armários da sala caiu no chão e só não acertou na Stella por pouco.

**Josh:** Ai... a minha mãe quando voltar a si e vir a sala assim, desmaia outra vez... **– murmurou ele.**

**Laura:** Stella, desiste agora! Nós vencemos!

A Stella levantou-se com dificuldade...

**Stella:** Eu... bom...

Nesse momento, apareceram a Karen, a Anne e a Marina, transformadas em guerreiras.

**Anne: **Chegámos!

**Laura: **Um bocado atrasadas…

**Karen: **Eu estava a maquilhar-me. Não podia deixar as coisas a meio. **– argumentou ela.**

**Marina: **Eu estava a tomar banho.

**Anne: **E eu estava a ajudar a minha mãe. **– disse ela. – **Mas agora estamos aqui. Hum, o que se passou afinal?

**Josh: **A Stella apareceu para causar problemas. Vencemos um monstro dela. E agora, vamos vencer-te a ti, Stella!

A Stella deu um passo atrás.

**Stella: **Assim não é justo! Vocês são muitos e eu estou sozinha… adeus!

E no momento seguinte, desapareceu.

**Sara:** Fugiu outra vez...

A Stella regressou à mansão da Allena.

**Allena:** Fugiste outra vez!

**Stella:** Desculpa, mas eu estava a perder... Eram sete contra mim!

**Allena:** Eu avisei-te. O Deus Negro quer-te longe do caminho agora, Stella.

**Stella:** M-mas não vais matar-me pois não? Já nos conhecemos há muito tempo, Allena!

**Allena:** Eu sei. Mas tu já não me serves para nada. - **disse ela.** - Morre de uma vez! Raio Destruidor!

O ataque acertou na Stella e ela morreu. O seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Allena:** Pronto, agora é a vez do Darius entrar em acção.

No dia seguinte, o Josh foi para a escola como de costume.

**Rick:** Então, como está a tua mãe?

**Josh:** Está bem, tirando a parte da sala. Ficou muito chateada por a sala ter sido meio destruída. - **disse ele.** - O que vale é que temos seguro, mas mesmo assim, foi uma chatice.

**Rick:** Claro.

A Shirley, que estava ali perto, aproximou-se deles.

**Shirley:** Então, o que aconteceu?

**Josh:** Nada que te diga respeito. - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Rick:** Não nos venhas chatear, Shirley.

**Shirley:** Hunf, mal educados! - **gritou ela.**

**Rick:** Tu é que és coscuvilheira e parva. Deixa-nos mas é em paz.

Ela afastou-se, zangada.

Na mansão da Allena, ela tinha convocado o Darius e a Carine tinha vindo com ele.

**Darius:** É a minha vez?

**Allena:** Sim. A Stella falhou e morreu. É a tua vez de actuares, Darius.

**Carine:** Eu vou ajudá-lo. - **disse ela.**

**Darius:** Não preciso de ajuda. - **disse ele rapidamente.**

**Carine:** Mas...

**Allena:** Ninguém te convocou a ti, Carine. - **disse ela, friamente.** - Porque estás tu aqui?

**Carine:** Eu... queria estar mais dentro dos assuntos que se estão a passar nesta cidade. - **respondeu ela.** - A área que patrulhei não é boa para fazer o ritual.

**Allena:** Hunf... tudo bem. Então ficas aqui na mansão. Não te intrometas nos assuntos que não te dizem respeito. - **disse ela.** - Agora é a vez do Darius actuar e não a tua.

**Carine:** Pronto... está bem...

A Carine desapareceu.

**Allena:** Bom, já tenho aqui um alvo para ti. - **disse ela, entregando-lhe uma fotografia.**

**Darius:** Óptimo. Vou já encontrar o meu alvo.

O Darius desapareceu no ar.

**Allena:** Espero que ele não falhe.

As aulas estavam a decorrer calmamente quando de repente, o Darius apareceu a flutuar no meio de uma aula.

**Professor Diogo:** Mas o que é isto?!

**Darius:** Eu estou aqui pois quero o sonho radiante! - **gritou ele.**

**Professor Diogo:** Você é maluco?

**Darius:** Tempestade de Areia!

A sala de aula encheu-se de areia. Os alunos e o professor gritavam.

**Darius:** Onde está o meu alvo? Karen, aparece!

Era a sala de aula da Karen, da Anne e do Peter.

**Peter:** T-temos de sair daqui.

Ele conseguiu abrir a porta e vários alunos foram atrás dele, saindo para o corredor. A Anne e a Karen eram alguns desses alunos.

**Anne:** Vamos esconder-nos e transformar-nos, Karen.

**Karen:** Ok.

Mas nesse momento, o Darius apareceu à frente delas.

**Darius:** Cá estás tu, Karen.

A Karen deu um passo atrás.

**Darius:** Dá-me o teu sonho radiante!

**Peter:** Deixe-a em paz! **– gritou ele, pondo-se à frente da Karen.**

**Darius:** Está calado! Pedra Poderosa!

Uma grande pedra foi contra o Peter e atirou-o ao chão.

**Anne:** Peter!

**Karen: **Estás bem? **– perguntou ela, aproximando-se do Peter.**

**Darius:** Raio Pesadelo!

A Karen bem tentou fugir, mas o ataque atingiu-a. Ela caiu no chão, desmaiada. No ar apareceu o ecrã dos sonhos, onde se via a Karen toda bem vestida, com muita gente à sua volta a pedir-lhe autógrafos.

**Darius:** Hunf, esta quer ser famosa e ter muitos fãs. - disse ele, pensativo.

No momento seguinte, apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Darius:** Ah, cá está ela.

O Darius agarrou na estrela e examinou-a.

**Anne:** Não a destrua-a! – **pediu ela.**

**Darius:** Hunf, não é o sonho radiante. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Monstro Carnaval, vem cá!

Das sombras surgiu um monstro com a cara toda pintada.

Darius: Destrói tudo à tua volta. - **disse ele. Lançou a estrela dos sonhos à Anne.** - A estrela é para ti... pelo menos, enquanto o meu monstro não acabar contigo. Adeusinho!

O Darius desapareceu no ar.

**Carnaval:** Vão morrer todos! - **gritou ele.**

Os alunos estavam a fugir. Já outras turmas se tinham apercebido do que se estava a passar e tinham-se apressado a fugir das salas.

A Anne ajoelhou-se perto da Karen e a estrela entrou no corpo dela. Depois, ela correu para a sua sala de aula, que agora estava vazia.

**Anne:** Ok, vamos lá. Poder Místico do Vento!

Uma rajada de ar fresco e leve rodeou o corpo da Anne e no momento seguinte, ela estava transformada em Guerreira do Vento. Ela voltou ao corredor. O Monstro Carnaval estava a partir os vidros todos.

**Anne:** Pára!

O Monstro Carnaval encarou-a.

**Anne:** Como te atreves a causar o pânico na escola? Vou acabar contigo!

**Carnaval:** Está calada! Bombas de Carnaval!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar, criando uma pequena explosão. O Peter conseguiu levantar-se.

**Anne:** Leva a Karen daqui.

**Peter:** Está bem. - disse ele, pegando na Karen e levando-a dali rapidamente.

**Anne:** E agora, vou acabar contigo! - **gritou ela.** - Remoinho Cortante!

**Carnaval:** Bombas de Carnaval!

Os ataques voltaram a chocar no ar, mas no momento seguinte, a Anne saltou e deu um murro ao monstro.

**Anne:** E agora, novamente, Remoinho Cortante!

Apanhado de surpresa, o monstro levou com o ataque e foi destruído.

**Anne:** Consegui!

Nesse momento, apareceram os outros guerreiros.

Sara: Chegámos!

**Anne:** -.- Pois, agora já não é preciso.

**Laura:** Venceste o monstro sozinha?

**Anne:** Sim. - **disse ela.** - Pessoal, temos um novo inimigo. E parece mais forte do que a Stella.

**Rick:** A sério?

**Anne:** Sim. Ele atacou a Karen. Vamos ter de ter muito cuidado.

**E assim a Stella morreu e o Darius tomou o seu lugar. O sonho radiante ainda não foi encontrado, mas já foram atacadas duas guerreiras, a Laura e a Karen. Quem será atacado a seguir? Conseguirá o Darius cumprir a sua missão? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Helena e Leon

**Capítulo 4: Helena e Leon**

O dia seguinte decorreu de forma normal. Ao final da tarde, a Sara foi para o seu treino de natação. Enquanto se despachava no balneário, reparou numa rapariga de cabelos loiros que lhe chegavam um pouco abaixo dos ombros e que tinha olhos azuis. A Sara nunca a tinha visto ali e tinha a certeza que ali não pertencia aquela aula, mas resolveu não abordar a outra rapariga e ver o que acontecia.

Depois de estar despachada, a Sara foi até à piscina e esperou pelos outros alunos. O Professor Tadeu, professor de educação física, que também treinava a equipa de natação, aproximou-se.

**Tadeu:** Olá a todos. - **disse ele.** - Bem, estão cá todos?

Ele começou a contá-los.

**Tadeu:** Temos uma pessoa a mais do que o normal. Óptimo. - **disse ele.** - Bem, quero apresentar-vos a Helena Rosevelt, que agora vem juntar-se a nós.

**Helena:** Olá a todos. - **disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça.**

**Tadeu:** Façam um aquecimento e depois, podem ir todos para dentro de água, menos a Helena. Já sabem a que pistas pertencem.

Os alunos fizeram o que ele mandou e entraram na água, começando de seguida a nadar. A Helena aproximou-se do professor.

**Tadeu:** Bom, como é o teu nível? Já sabes nadar alguma coisa?

**Helena:** Na minha antiga escola, eu pertencia à equipa de competição. - **respondeu ela.**

**Tadeu:** Ah, estou a ver. Então deves nadar muito bem. A nossa equipa de competição é constituída por cinco pessoas no momento. Vamos ver como tu te sais em comparação aos outros e se fores realmente boa, terei de dispensar um deles da equipa e coloco-te a ti.

**Helena:** Tudo bem.

**Tadeu:** Então, podes começar a nadar. Dá o teu melhor.

A aula de natação passou rapidamente. A Helena era bastante boa a nadar, muito melhor do que o professor Tadeu e os outros esperavam. No final da aula, o professor mandou-os sair e disse à Helena e aos outros cinco que pertenciam à equipa de competição, para irem ter com ele ao seu gabinete depois de se terem secado e mudado de roupa.

**Sara:** Tu nadas muito bem. - **disse a Sara à Helena, quando elas entraram no balneário.**

**Helena:** Tu também não és má de todo. - disse ela, passando pela Sara.

A Sara abriu a boca e ia dar uma resposta torta, mas deteve-se.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Ora, eu elogio-a e ela diz aquilo daquela maneira. Até parece que eu nado mal! Eu pertenço à equipa de competição, ora bolas!_

Alguns minutos depois, a Sara, a Helena e os outros quatro alunos que pertenciam à equipa de competição, entraram no gabinete do professor Tadeu.

**Tadeu:** Ora bem, como puderam constatar, a Helena que se juntou a nós apenas hoje, nada bastante bem. E em consequência, vou ter de fazer alterações na equipa de competição.

Os cinco membros da equipa de competição entreolharam-se. O melhor nadador da equipa chamava-se Ryan Rivers e era uma espécie de líder para os outros. Depois dele nadavam bastante bem a Rute Oliveira, o Wain Storm e a Sara Laker. O Ted Kardz, que andava apenas no nono ano, era dos cinco, o que, apesar de nadar bem, era o menos dotado.

**Ryan:** Então, vai remover alguém da equipa?

**Tadeu:** Sim.

**Ryan:** Mas isso não é justo! No mês passado fez a selecção de quem iria fazer parte da equipa. Fomos seleccionados nós os cinco. Não é justo que agora apareça esta rapariga e um de nós tenho de sair. **– argumentou ele, zangado.**

**Sara:** Também acho.

**Tadeu:** Bom, Helena, gostavas de fazer parte da equipa?

**Helena:** Sim. Eu sou boa nadadora e acho que seria uma mais valia para a equipa. - **respondeu ela.** - Sou bastante melhor que alguns deles.

A Rute e a Sara olharam furiosas para a Helena. O Ryan virou-lhe a cara.

**Ryan:** Quem é que quer tirar da equipa, afinal?

**Tadeu:** Terá de sair o Ted. **– explicou ele.**

O Ted deu um passo em frente.

**Ted:** Mas o senhor disse que eu era um bom nadador!

**Tadeu:** E és, mas a Helena é melhor. E tu és o menos dotado dos cinco, por isso... terás mesmo de sair da equipa.

Várias lágrimas inundaram os olhos do Ted e ele saiu do gabinete a correr. O Wain e a Rute saíram atrás dele.

**Ryan:** Isto é uma injustiça. - **disse ele e depois virou-se para a Helena.** - Nunca serás bem-vinda na nossa equipa.

Ele saiu do gabinete.

**Tadeu:** Ora esta! Mas isto não são reacções que se tenham! - **disse ele, indignado.**

**Sara:** Não devia ter tirado o Ted da equipa.

**Helena:** Ora, eu sou melhor que ele, aliás, sou melhor que todos vocês. Comigo na equipa de competição, é vitória certa. O Ted não importa.

A Sara encarou-a.

**Sara:** És mesmo convencida. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Com o tempo, professor, verá que cometeu um erro.

E também ela abandonou o gabinete.

**Tadeu:** Mas que situação...

**Helena:** Bom, podemos falar melhor com eles depois. Fico contente por me incluir na equipa. - **disse ela.** - Agora tenho de ir. Adeus.

Ela saiu do gabinete, deixando o professor Tadeu pensativo.

_**Helena (pensando):**__ Ora, se eu sou melhor que eles, tenho todo o direito de pertencer à equipa. Afinal, sendo eu a Guerreira da Luz, é óbvio que sou melhor que todos os outros._

Quando a Helena saiu da escola, um rapaz alto, de cabelo negro apanhado num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo esperava por ela.

**Leon:** Finalmente Helena! Para a próxima não espero por ti.

**Helena:** Calma Leon. Não vale a pena estares stressado. - **disse ela ao Leon.** - Tu também devias praticar desporto e ter actividades que tu gostasses.

**Leon:** Helena, não te esqueças que temos uma missão a cumprir. - **disse ele.** - Temos de encontrar e destruir o sonho radiante.

**Helena:** Eu sei. Mas temos de esperar que o nosso inimigo ataque alguém para que a estrela dos sonhos se revele. Só depois é que podemos actuar, por isso, mais vale preenchermos o nosso tempo a fazer alguma coisa de que gostemos, enquanto o inimigo não atacar, não achas?

**Leon:** Não sei... talvez tenhas razão.

**Helena:** Claro que tenho. Bem, vamos para casa.

Na mansão da Allena, ela estava a falar com o Darius.

**Allena:** Porque é que não atacaste ninguém hoje? Eu já te dei um alvo!

**Darius:** Bom, peço desculpa, mas tive outras coisas para fazer. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Allena:** Que coisas?

**Darius:** Coisas pessoais.

A Allena olhou duramente para ele.

**Allena:** Carine, vem cá!

A Carine apareceu das sombras.

**Carine:** Hum... sim?

**Allena:** A culpa do Darius não ter actuado é tua, não é?

**Carine:** Minha... bem...

**Allena:** Olhem lá, vocês pensam que eu sou parva? - **perguntou ela, zangada.** - Vocês andam muito juntos e tal. Têm um caso, como é óbvio.

O Darius tossiu e a Carine corou um pouco.

**Allena:** Não tenho nada a ver com o que sentem, o que querem ou o que fazem na vossa intimidade, mas não quero que nada disso se intrometa no nosso objectivo, ouviram? - **perguntou ela.** - Quero que se concentrem na missão que eu dei. Darius, é para tu encontrares o sonho radiante o mais rápido possível. Não quero mais dias a serem desperdiçados com parvoíces, entenderam?

**Darius:** Está bem. Não volta a acontecer. Vou focar-me na minha missão.

**Carine:** E eu não vou fazer nada que possa atrasar a conclusão da nossa missão.

**Allena:** Óptimo. Porque se não obedeceram às minhas ordens, vão desta para melhor, como aconteceu com a Stella. - **disse ela.** - Amanhã, quero que voltes à acção Darius.

**Darius:** Sim. E hei-de conseguir bons resultados.

Nessa noite, a Sara ligou à Laura para contar o que tinha acontecido.

**Laura:** Não acham que se precipitaram a irem contra a ordem do professor?

**Sara:** Ora, nós tivemos de fazer provas para entrarmos para a equipa de competição. Fomos os escolhidos. O professor não pode mudar agora de ideias sem mais nem menos. Ainda por cima a tal Helena é uma vaidosa do pior.

**Laura:** Hum... tipo Karen?

**Sara**: Sim, mas pior.

**Laura:** Ena, então deve ser mesmo vaidosa. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Sara:** Se ela não fosse tão vaidosa e convencida, até aceitava que ela pertencesse à equipa, mas ela pensa que é melhor que todos nós. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Laura:** Estou a ver. Mas... vais desistir de pertencer à equipa?

**Sara:** Não sei... sinceramente, acho que se eu deixar de pertencer à equipa, a Helena terá ainda mais influência e não quero isso.

**Laura:** Tens razão. - **concordou ela.** - Tens de mostrar que a equipa é boa mesmo sem a Helena.

**Sara:** Sim, é isso que eu vou fazer. - **disse ela, decidida.** - Aquela Helena vai arrepender-se por se meter na nossa equipa e por ser tão convencida!

No dia seguinte, a Anne não tinha aulas de manhã e parte da manhã seria ocupada no clube de culinária. A aula começou e a professora Inês sugeriu que nessa aula eles fizessem uma tarte de amêndoa. A turma de culinária era pequena, sendo constituída por sete raparigas e dois rapazes.

**Inês:** Bom, então, toca a começar! - **disse ela, entusiasmada.**

Nesse momento, a porta da sala abriu-se e a Helena entrou.

**Helena:** Olá. Eu vinha saber se podia fazer parte desta aula.

**Inês:** Bem, claro que podes. Hum... não me lembro de te ter visto pela escola...

**Helena:** Mudei-me para esta cidade há poucos dias e por isso também vim para esta escola há poucos dias. **– explicou ela.**

**Inês:** Ah, estou a ver. Como te chamas?

**Helena: **Chamo-me Helena Rosevelt.

**Inês: **Então Helena, junta-te à turma. Vamos ver o que consegues fazer também.

Quando a aula terminou, todos provaram um pouco de cada uma das tartes.

**Inês:** Oh, Anne, a tua tarte está muito boa.

**Anne:** Obrigada.

**Inês:** E... hum... Helena, a tua tarte está estupenda! - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Helena:** Obrigada. Eu aprendi a cozinhar há algum tempo e sou uma óptima cozinheira. **- disse ela.** - Ninguém é melhor do que eu.

**Inês:** Bem, a Anne era a melhor aluna deste clube, mas parece que tu consegues rivalizar com ela.

**Helena:** Claro. Eu sou mesmo a melhor. Mais umas aulas e deixo a competição para trás com os meus dotes de culinária.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Mas quem é que esta pensa que é? Argh! Que raiva! Hei-de voltar a ser a melhor cozinheira da turma!_

No intervalo das aulas da tarde, a Anne, a Karen e o Peter foram ao bar comprar o seu lanche e depois sentaram-se numa mesa. A Laura e a Sara apareceram pouco depois.

**Laura:** Então, tudo bem?

**Anne:** Mais ou menos...

A Anne contou o que se tinha passado.

**Sara:** Ah, deve ser a mesma Helena!

A Sara também contou a sua história.

**Anne:** Estou a ver... ela é mesmo estúpida. - **disse ela, furiosa.**

**Sara:** E é uma convencida do pior.

**Karen:** Hum... gostava de a conhecer. - **disse ela.** - Devemos ter muito em comum.

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Peter:** Não vale a pena zangarem-se. Há pessoas assim. É só ignorarem-na e pronto.

**Sara:** É difícil conseguir ignorar a estúpida da Helena agora.

**Anne:** Oh não acredito! Ela vem para aqui!

A Helena vinha a caminhar na direcção deles.

**Helena:** Olá Sara. Olá Anne. Sara, vinha dizer-te que o professor Tadeu acabou por decidir que a equipa fica com seis competidores, para que não saia ninguém. - disse ela.

**Sara:** Ah... bem, menos mal. Falaste com ele, foi? Pediste-lhe para ele não tirar ninguém da equipa?

**Helena:** Claro que não. Por mim, eu ficava sozinha na equipa. Valho por vocês todos. Mas pronto, o professor ficou na dúvida e decidiu assim.

**Karen:** Bem, esta ainda é pior que eu...

A Helena virou-se para ela.

**Helena:** Tu deves ser a Karen. Já ouvi falar de ti.

A Karen sorriu-lhe.

**Karen:** Já? Bem, eu sou linda e rica, por isso é normal que as pessoas me conheçam.

**Helena:** Pois... sabes, eu também sou linda e pelo que averiguei, sou muito mais rica do que tu. - **disse ela.** - E sou inteligente também, coisa que me parece que tu não és.

A Karen ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Karen:** Eu sou inteligente, sim senhora!

**Helena:** Não se nota muito. Pelo que averiguei também, só tens notas medidas. Bem, nem toda a gente tem capacidade para ser rica, linda e inteligente como eu. Adeusinho.

Ela afastou-se.

**Sara:** Argh! Vibora!

**Anne:** Hunf, é mesmo parva.

**Karen:** Como é que ela se atreve a ser mais vaidosa... que eu?!

As três pareciam mesmo indignadas.

**Laura:** Tenham calma. Aquilo é só garganta. Aposto que ela nem deve ser rica, nem inteligente. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Peter:** Pois. Como eu disse, é melhor ignorarem-na.

Mas nesse momento, o Darius apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Darius:** Aha! Cá estás tu, meu alvo, Anne Slate!

A Anne levantou-se rapidamente.

**Darius:** Não vale a pena tentares fugir! Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou na Anne e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Peter:** Anne!

No momento seguinte, o ecrã dos sonhos apareceu e mostrou a Anne a ajudar várias crianças e depois mudou para a Anne a ajudar velhotes.

**Peter:** O sonho dela... ajudar as pessoas...

Nesse momento, o ecrã desapareceu e apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Darius:** Ok. A estrela é minha.

**Peter:** Não! - **gritou ele e agarrou na estrela.**

**Darius:** Larga-a, rapaz!

**Peter:** Não!

**Darius:** Hunf, Pedra Poderosa!

O ataque acertou no Peter e ele foi lançado para longe. Deixou cair a estrela. A Karen, a Laura e a Sara correram para o Peter.

**Sara:** Estás bem?

**Darius:** Ok, a estrela é minha.

O Darius aproximou-se da estrela, mas nesse momento...

**Voz:** Espiral Luminosa!

O ataque acertou no Darius e ele foi lançado para longe. A Guerreira da Luz, ou seja, a Helena transformada, tinha aparecido.

**Darius:** Argh, intrometida!

**Helena:** A estrela é minha!

Ela saltou e agarrou na estrela.

**Helena:** Hum... não é o sonho radiante. - **disse ela, desapontada.**

**Darius:** Argh! Vais pagar por me teres atacado!

A Helena lançou a estrela dos sonhos à Sara.

**Helena:** Levem a vossa amiga daqui, depressa.

A Sara correu para a Anne e a estrela entrou no corpo dela. A Laura aproximou-se e ela e a Sara pegaram na Anne. A Karen ajudou o Peter e saíram dali rapidamente.

**Darius:** Vou acabar contigo!

**Helena:** Não tenho medo de ti.

**Darius:** Então, vamos lá! Tempestade de Areia!

A Sara e a Laura encostaram a Anne a uma parede e o Peter sentou-se ali perto.

**Karen:** Pronto Peter, aguenta e toma conta da Anne.

**Laura:** Nós vamos lutar!

Elas olharam à sua volta e não viram ninguém. Porém do alto de uma janela, a Shirley ia a passar e viu o que estava para acontecer.

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

As três transformaram-se.

**Laura:** Vamos lá!

As três saíram dali a correr. A Shirley sorriu.

_**Shirley (pensando):**__ Ora, ora... quem diria? Então aquelas três são guerreiras? Hum, agora é que isto vai ficar animado. A Laura e as outras vão provar da minha vingança!_

A Helena estava a lutar contra o Darius.

**Darius:** Pedra Poderosa!

**Helena:** Espiral Luminosa!

Os ataques embateram no ar.

**Darius:** Hunf, vou acabar contigo!

**Laura:** Chama Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra o Darius, que foi apanhado de surpresa e caiu no chão, ferido.

**Darius:** Q-quem fez isto?

A Laura, a Sara e a Karen apareceram.

**Karen:** Nós somos três elementos dos Guerreiros dos Elementos e vamos vencer-te! **– gritou ela.**

**Darius:** Mais guerreiros... que chatice... bem, ok. Aparece, Monstro Aero!

Um monstro negro, parecido com um pássaro, apareceu das sombras.

**Aero:** Aqui estou eu.

**Darius:** Acaba com elas!

**Aero:** É para já! Fúria do Vento!

Uma enorme rajada de vento veio na direcção das três guerreiras e elas foram atiradas ao chão. A Helena escapou.

**Helena:** Bem, isto agora já não é comigo. - **disse ela**. - Adeus!

E saiu dali a correr.

**Sara:** Bolas, grande ajuda que ela deu...

**Darius:** Monstro Aero, certifica-te de que elas morrem. Eu vou-me embora.

E desapareceu no ar.

**Aero:** Vão morrer as três! Fúria do Vento! **– gritou ele, lançando o ataque.**

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os ataques chocaram no ar.

**Aero:** Não me vão vencer!

**Laura:** Está mas é na hora de eu usar o meu novo ataque! Onda de Calor!

Uma onda de energia foi contra o Monstro Aero e acertou-lhe em cheio. Ele caiu no chão.

**Aero:** Argh! Ai! Está quente! Quente! -** gritou ele, levantando-se e saltando de um lado para o outro.**

**Sara:** Está quente? Então toma lá! Onda Congelante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os dois ataques acertaram no Monstro Aero e acabaram com ele de vez.

**Laura:** Já está! Conseguimos!

No dia seguinte, a Shirley foi ter com a Laura.

**Shirley:** Precisamos de falar.

**Laura:** Pois eu acho que não temos nada para falar. - **disse ela, rigidamente.**

**Shirley:** Temos sim. - **disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.** - Se calhar não queres que eu revele que tu és a Guerreira do Fogo, pois não?

A Laura ficou pálida.

**Laura:** V-vamos falar para outro lado.

Elas foram para um canto do pátio onde não havia ninguém.

**Laura:** Que ideia é essa de que eu sou uma Guerreira? É mentira.

**Shirley:** Não, não é. Eu vi-te a ti, à Sara e à Karen a transformarem-se ontem. Sei que vocês são as três guerreiras!

A Laura empalideceu de novo.

**Laura:** Não podes contar a ninguém!

**Shirley:** Bem, eu até posso não contar nada, mas tenho de receber alguma coisa em troca.

**Laura:** O que é que tu queres?

**Shirley:** Ora, quero que tu te afastes do Rick, é claro. Acaba tudo com ele.

**Laura:** Eu não posso fazer isso! **– disse ela, indignada.**

**Shirley:** Podes ou eu conto a toda a gente o que vi.

**Laura:** Eu... pronto, está bem. Vou fazer o que tu queres.

**Shirley:** Assim é que é. Quero que termines tudo com ele ainda hoje!

**Laura:** Está bem... eu vou fazer isso...

Mas pouco depois, ela estava a contar tudo ao Rick.

**Rick:** Estou a ver... então vamos ter de fingir que acabamos tudo?

**Laura:** Parece que sim. - **disse ela, desanimada.** - Se não a estúpida da Shirley conta tudo o que sabe.

**Rick:** Pois... é verdade... mas deve haver uma maneira de fazer com que ela não conte nada a ninguém.

Nessa tarde, o Rick tinha treino de basquetebol com a equipa.

**Rick:** Ora bem pessoal, temos de começar a jogar melhor para ganharmos o campeonato inter-escolas.

Nesse momento, apareceu o Leon.

**Leon:** Eu queria jogar com vocês. - disse ele.

**Rick:** Hum... desculpa, mas não é um treino aberto. É um treino da equipa e tu não pertences à equipa.

**Leon:** Bom, eu sei jogar muito bem. Podias dar-me uma hipótese para demonstrar isso mesmo.

Os outros elementos da equipa acenaram afirmativamente.

**Rick:** Ok. Se és assim tão bom, vais jogar contra mim, que sou o capitão da equipa.

**Leon:** Vamos a isso.

Eles puseram-se em posição. O Leon é que tinha a bola.

**Rick:** Vamos começar!

Eles começaram a jogar. Ambos driblavam bastante rápido, saltavam alto e não erravam nenhum cesto. Vinte minutos depois, a pontuação estava cinquenta para o Leon e cinquenta e dois para o Rick.

**Leon:** Bom, já chega. - **disse ele.** - És bastante bom. Mas eu não estou nada mal, pois não?

**Rick:** Não. Tu jogas muito bem. Como te chamas?

**Leon:** Chamo-me Leon Ashford.

**Rick:** Eu sou o Rick. Não gostarias de vir jogar mais algumas vezes connosco?

**Leon:** Talvez. Mas da próxima vez, ganho eu. **– disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Rick:** Bem, talvez, jogas quase tão bem como eu.

**Leon:** Eu sei. Até à próxima.

Ele afastou-se.

_**Rick (pensando):**_ Bem, ele jogou praticamente ao mesmo nível que eu. Se calhar até lhe devia ter proposto que entrasse na equipa. Seria uma vantagem tê-lo a jogar.

No dia seguinte, a Shirley foi ter novamente com a Laura. Elas foram falar para uma sala vazia.

**Shirley:** Já acabaste tudo com o Rick, certo?

**Laura:** Sim, já terminei tudo com ele. - **mentiu ela.**

**Shirley:** Ok, pois bem, agora quero que tornes isso oficial à frente de toda a escola.

**Laura:** O que queres dizer?

**Shirley:** Vais até ao polivalente e fazes um anúncio sobre terem terminado. E já agora, quero que digas muito mal dele, para que ele fique tão furioso contigo que nunca mais te possa ver à frente. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Laura:** Tu és... doente! Não bates bem da cabeça, com certeza.

**Shirley:** Não te atrevas a insultar-me ou eu conto a verdade a toda a gente! - **gritou ela.**

**Laura:** Pois eu não vou ceder à tua chantagem, minha parvalhona! -** gritou ela. -** Ninguém vai acreditar em ti, de certeza.

**Shirley:** Ah, mas vão acreditar mesmo. E então se isto chegar aos ouvidos dos vossos inimigos, os guerreiros vão desta para melhor.

**Laura:** Nós, a cidade e o mundo, inclusive tu própria! Achas que mesmo que lhe contes o que sabes, eles não acabam contigo?

**Shirley:** Estou disposta a correr o risco para acabar contigo de uma vez por todas. **– disse ela, friamente.**

**Laura:** És louca!

Nesse momento, a porta da sala abriu-se e o Rick entrou. Voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si.

**Rick:** Ok, Shirley, chega.

**Shirley:** Tu estavas atrás da porta a ouvir? - **perguntou ela, zangada.** - Mas o que é isto? Laura, estavas a tentar enganar-me! Não acabaste o namoro com o Rick, pois não?

**Laura:** Claro que não. **– disse ela, sorrindo. – **Eu não ia fazer o que tu querias. Era só o que faltava!

**Shirley:** Argh, vou contar a toda a gente a verdade!

**Rick:** Sobre a Laura ser uma guerreira? Pois bem, eu arranjei uma solução para tu não o fazeres. - **disse ele, abrindo uma janela.**

O Periquito entrou a voar.

**Shirley:** Huh? Um pássaro?

O Periquito voou para a Shirley.

**Periquito:** Modificação da Memória!

A Shirley levou com o ataque e ficou parada durante uns segundos. Depois abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, deu meia volta e saiu da sala de aula.

**Laura:** O que fizeste? Modificaste-lhe a memória?

**Periquito:** Apaguei a parte dela descobrir a tua identidade de guerreira e das outras e além disso, modifiquei a memória dela para que ela deixe de andar atrás do Rick e de ti e até adicionei mais algumas coisas para ela começar a agir melhor como pessoa. Além disso, ela já não se lembra que não gosta nada de ti, nem dos outros, Laura.

**Laura:** Fantástico!

**Rick:** Eu lembrei-me que talvez o Periquito pudesse mexer na memória das pessoas, por isso chamei-o quando vi que a Shirley tinha-te chamado para falarem.

**Laura:** Foi uma óptima ideia. Agora a Shirley não vai mais andar a chatear-nos.

**Periquito:** Infelizmente a modificação de memória não será para sempre. A parte que foi apagada por mim, onde ela descobriu que vocês eram guerreiras, não deve voltar a aparecer na mente dela, mas de resto, daqui a um tempo, ela há-de voltar a recuperar a memória verdadeira e continuar a chatear-vos e ser como na verdade é.

**Laura:** Enfim, é melhor ficarmos algum tempo sem ela nos chatear do que tempo nenhum.

**E termina assim mais um capítulo. A Helena e o Leon, que estão agora a estudar na escola e são guerreiros também, apareceram e conheceram alguns dos guerreiros, mas sem saberem que eles são guerreiros. Enquanto a Helena ficou logo com fama de ser vaidosa e parva, o Leon até pareceu boa pessoa aos olhos do Rick. A Shirley descobriu a verdade, mas rapidamente foi encontrada uma solução. No próximo capítulo, mais coisas irão acontecer. Até lá!**


	5. Sonhos

**Capítulo 5: Sonhos**

Algum tempo depois, na mansão da Allena...

**Allena:** Não estou a ver resultados nenhuns! - **queixou-se ela.**

O Darius e a Carine ficaram a olhar para ela, enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro.

**Allena:** Darius, esperava melhores resultados de ti!

**Darius:** A culpa não é minha. Você é que me dá os alvos para atacar e os alvos que me deu, não tinham o sonho radiante. A culpa é sua!

A Allena virou-se furiosa para ele.

**Carine:** Allena, ele está a delirar. - **disse ela, rapidamente.** - Ele não queria dizer aquilo.

**Allena:** Queria sim. Eu dou o meu melhor para encontrar alvos!

**Darius:** E eu dou o meu melhor para atacar esses alvos! **– gritou ele.**

**Allena:** Chega! Se me voltas a ofender, reduzo-te a pó com um estalar de dedos!

**Carine:** Darius, pede-lhe desculpa! Já!

O Darius pareceu aborrecido.

**Darius:** Eu... pronto... desculpe...

**Allena:** Hunf, desta vez passa, mas para a próxima acabo contigo! - **gritou ela.** - Bom, aqui tens o próximo alvo. Agora, vai!

Darius: É para já. - disse ele, desaparecendo no ar.

Nesse momento, a Sara e a Sabrina iam a caminho de casa, pois as aulas já tinham terminado.

**Sara:** Então, como te estás a sair no clube de teatro?

**Sabrina:** Muito bem. Adoro aquilo! - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Quero ser actriz!

**Sara:** Não é uma profissão fácil, Sabrina.

**Sabrina:** Está bem, mas eu gosto. - **disse ela.** - É tão giro interpretar papéis e fingir que somos outras pessoas, com outras vidas e outras maneiras de pensar...

Nesse momento, o Darius apareceu do nada.

**Darius:** Aha, cá está o meu alvo.

A Sara e a Sabrina deram um passo atrás.

**Darius:** Não tenham medo. Não vale a pena. **- disse ele.** - Isto é rápido e indolor... bem, indolor talvez não, mas não interessa.

**Sara:** Deixa-nos em paz!

**Darius:** Ora, não me desafies, miúda! Não é a ti que quero! - **gritou ele.** - Quero o sonho radiante da outra rapariga.

A Sabrina parecia assustada.

**Sara:** Não vou deixar que a ataques!

**Darius:** Isso é o que vamos ver! - **gritou ele.** - Tempestade de Areia!

O ataque foi contra a Sara e lançou-a para longe.

**Sabrina:** Sara!

**Darius:** Preocupa-te contigo. - **disse ele.** - Bem, vamos lá. Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou na Sabrina e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada. A Sara levantou-se do chão.

**Sara:** Oh não... Sabrina...

No ar apareceu o ecrã dos sonhos que mostrava um filme de cinema a passar e a Sabrina a interpretar uma personagem.

**Darius:** Hunf, quer ser actriz? Aparecer no cinema? Bem, nada de muito especial.

O ecrã desapareceu e apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Darius:** Aha! Cá está a estrela.

Ele deu um passo em frente, mas nesse momento, o Leon transformado em Guerreiro da Escuridão apareceu, saltou e agarrou na estrela.

**Darius:** Argh! Dá-ma cá seu estúpido!

**Leon:** Nem pensar. - **disse ele.** - Vejamos...

Ele olhou para a estrela atentamente.

**Leon:** Não é o sonho radiante.

O Darius pareceu furioso e a Sara suspirou de alívio.

**Darius:** Raios! Que chatice! - **gritou ele, furioso.** - Para ficar mais contente, vou acabar contigo, guerreiro!

**Leon:** Podes tentar. -** disse ele. Depois virou-se para a Sara e lançou-lhe a estrela dos sonhos.** - Leva a rapariga daqui.

**Sara:** Sim...

A estrela entrou no corpo da Sabrina e a Sara conseguiu arrastar a irmã dali. O Leon e o Darius estavam frente a frente.

**Darius:** Vais arrepender-te de te estares sempre a meter no meu caminho! Pedra Poderosa!

O Leon desviou-se e a pedra foi contra uma parede.

**Leon:** Toma lá! Explosão Sombria!

O Darius desviou-se rapidamente, evitando o ataque.

**Darius:** Toma lá! Tempestade de Areia!

A tempestade foi contra o Leon e ele não se conseguiu desviar. O ar estava cheio de areia e ele não conseguia ver quase nada.

**Darius:** Pedra Poderosa!

Desta vez o ataque acertou no Leon, lançando-o ao chão. A Sara espreitou de um beco.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ O Guerreiro da Escuridão está em perigo... ele devolveu a estrela da Sabrina, por isso tenho e o ajudar._ - **pensou ela e depois gritou.** - Poder Místico da Água!

Já transformada, ela saiu do beco e voltou para a rua onde o Darius se preparava para atacar novamente o Leon.

**Darius:** Ok. Está na hora de morreres!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

O ataque acertou com toda a força no Darius, lançando-o ao chão.

**Darius:** Argh... quem fez isto? - **perguntou ele, levantando-se.**

**Sara:** Fui eu, a Guerreira da Água! - **gritou ela.** - Onda Azul!

O ataque foi contra a tempestade de areia e ela desapareceu. A Sara correu para o Leon.

**Sara:** Estás bem?

**Leon:** Estou. - **disse ele, levantando-se rapidamente.**

**Sara:** Eu trato dele. Tu estás ferido. Vai-te embora.

**Leon:** Não. Eu tenho de o vencer. - **disse ele.**

**Darius:** Vou matar-vos mas é aos dois! - **gritou ele.** - A mestra Allena vai ficar contente. Pedra Poderosa!

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria!

Os dois ataques chocaram no ar e provocaram uma pequena explosão. De repente, o Darius apareceu ao lado dos dois guerreiros e atacou-os lançando-os contra a parede.

**Darius:** Morram!

**Sara:** Está na hora de usar o meu novo poder. Nuvem de Vapor!

Imenso vapor cobriu a rua, fazendo com que fosse quase impossível ver as coisas.

**Darius:** Argh, onde estão vocês?!

**Sara:** Aqui! Onda Congelante!

Apanhado de surpresa, o Darius levou com o ataque.

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria!

O ataque do Leon também acertou no alvo. O Darius parecia muito ferido.

**Darius:** Eu... volto e vou vingar-me!

E desapareceu no ar. O vapor dissipou-se.

**Sara:** Conseguimos vencer! - **disse ela, animada.**

**Leon:** Ele fugiu, por isso não foi vitória nenhuma. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Adeus.

**Sara:** Espera!

O Leon olhou para ela.

**Leon:** O que foi?

**Sara:** Trabalhámos bem em equipa. Somos ambos guerreiros e os outros também são. Porque é que tu e a Guerreira da Luz não se juntam a nós? Nós lutamos todos pela mesma causa.

**Leon:** Não. Ambos queremos a paz, mas vocês não querem sacrifícios e por causa disso, é incompatível trabalharmos juntos. - **disse ele.** - Adeus.

E foi-se embora.

No dia seguinte, a Sabrina já tinha recuperado. O grupinho de heróis reuniu-se ao intervalo das aulas.

**Laura:** Ou seja, mais uma pessoa atacada pelos vilões...

**Dean:** Pelo menos ainda não encontraram o sonho radiante.

**Rick:** Mas já não deve faltar muito...

**Sara:** Eu e o Guerreiro da Escuridão conseguimos vencer o Darius, mas depois ele fugiu. E o Guerreiro da Escuridão não quer associar-se a nós.

**Anne:** Paciência. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - Nós havemos de salvar o mundo outra vez sem os outros dois guerreiros.

**Karen:** Exactamente.

**Sabrina:** Então, eu, a Anne, a Laura e a Karen já fomos atacadas pelo inimigo. Será que vocês também irão ser?

**Josh:** Espero que não.

**Sabrina:** Quais são os vossos sonhos?

Tanto o Dean, o Peter, o Rick, o Josh, a Sara e a Marina ficaram silenciosos.

**Sabrina:** Então, estão com vergonha de contar qual o vosso sonho?

**Josh:** O meu sonho é que os meus pais voltem a ficar juntos. - **disse ele.** - Como sabem, eles são divorciados.

**Laura:** É um sonho comum para pessoas que têm os pais divorciados.

**Anne:** Então e vocês, pessoal?

**Marina:** O meu sonho não é importante. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** Ora vá lá, estou curiosa.

**Marina:** Não vou revelar. - **disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Rick:** Bem, o meu sonho é exactamente o que toda a gente quer. Não é nada de muito especial. - **disse ele.**

**Dean:** Ok, eu vou revelar o meu sonho. Eu quero montar um negócio, casar-me e viver uma vida pacata. É só.

**Karen:** Credo, que coisa mais insípida.

**Sara:** Eu não acho. - **disse ela.** - Nem toda a gente tem sonhos de fama como tu.

**Karen:** Mas deviam ter.

**Laura:** Então Rick, não disseste especificamente qual era o teu sonho.

**Rick:** Ora, simplesmente ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que amo. É só.

**Marina:** Bem, isso foi uma indirecta a dizer que queres viver feliz ao lado da Laura? - **perguntou ela, sorrindo.**

A Laura corou imenso.

**Anne:** Peter, qual é o teu sonho?

**Peter:** O meu sonho? B-bem... hum... - **ele parecia atrapalhado.**

**Sara:** Vá, não vão obrigar-nos a revelar algo que não queremos. - **disse ela.** - Peter, se não queres dizer, não dizes.

**Anne:** Isso é só porque tu também não queres dizer qual é o teu sonho!

**Sara:** Pois não. E não digo mesmo.

E nem ela, nem o Peter, nem a Marina revelaram quais eram os seus sonhos, para desapontamento dos outros.

Entretanto, na mansão da Allena…

**Allena:** Duas hipóteses, Darius. Dou-te apenas mais duas hipóteses. Se falhares, acabo contigo!

**Darius:** Eu não irei falhar se me arranjar alvos de jeito!

**Allena:** Já te avisei para não me afrontares.

**Darius:** Mas é verdade. Eu tenho conseguido atacar os alvos, só depois é que os estúpidos guerreiros me vencem.

**Allena:** Sim. Então fazemos assim. Tens mais duas hipóteses, para ou encontrares o sonho radiante ou acabares com os guerreiros. Se não conseguires fazer nenhuma dessas coisas, morres.

A Carine apareceu da escuridão.

**Carine:** Eu vou com ele a partir de agora. - **disse ela.**

**Allena:** Tu não mandas em nada, Carine. Eu é que sei se podes ir com o Darius ou não.

A Carine não pareceu afectada.

**Carine:** Eu vou com ele e mais nada. - **disse ela.** - Nem vale a pena ameaçar-me. Não tenho medo de si.

A Allena sorriu-lhe.

**Allena:** Tanta coisa para protegeres o teu amado é? Eu podia acabar contigo agora, mas pode ser que vocês trabalhando juntos tenham mais sucesso do que só o Darius.

A Allena puxou de uma fotografia e atirou-a ao Darius.

**Allena:** É o vosso próximo alvo. - **disse ela.** - Agora, vão!

**Carine e Darius:** Sim. - **disseram em coro e desapareceram no ar.**

Voltaram a reaparecer perto da escola Riverdown.

**Darius:** O que é que te deu? Quer dizer, quando eu a tentei enfrentar, desculpaste-me e agora és tu que a chateias?! Ela podia ter acabado contigo!

**Carine:** Não quero saber. - **disse ela.** - Estou farta de estar sob as ordens da Allena.

**Darius:** Se queremos ser fortes, temos de continuar sobre as ordens dela.

**Carine:** Eu não quero saber. Prefiro ser uma pessoa normal e estar contigo do que ser forte. - **disse ela.**

O Darius abanou a cabeça.

**Darius:** Vamos mas é procurar o nosso alvo.

Ele desapareceu no ar.

**Carine:** Pronto, porque é que ele nunca me dá ouvidos? - **perguntou ela e desapareceu também.**

Eles reapareceram a flutuar por cima da escola.

**Darius:** O nosso alvo deve estar por aqui... - **disse ele, pensativo.**

**Carine:** Ali! - **apontou ela, para um rapaz de óculos que estava sentado debaixo de uma árvore a ler.**

**Darius:** Ok.

Eles desapareceram no ar. Entretanto, os relógios dos guerreiros começaram a apitar.

**Anne:** Olhem, estão a apitar!

**Sara:** O inimigo deve estar a actuar.

**Laura:** Olhem, é aqui na escola! **– disse ela, vendo o mini-mapa do relógio.**

**Rick:** Vamos lá pessoal!

O Darius e a Carine voltaram a aparecer ao lado do rapaz que era o seu alvo.

**Darius:** Então, o que estás a ler?

O rapaz levantou-se sobressaltado.

**Rapaz:** A-assutaram-me. Quem são vocês?

**Carine:** Somos apenas umas pessoas numa missão. - **disse ela.** - Bem, vamos mas é acabar com isto depressa.

**Darius:** Ok. Bem, Henry Lockness, meu rapaz, queremos o teu sonho radiante.

**Henry:** O meu quê?

**Darius:** Esquece. Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou no Henry e ele caiu no chão, desmaiado. Apareceu o ecrã dos sonhos no ar e mostrou o Henry a escrever e depois a apresentar um livro.

**Carine:** Escritor. É o que este quer ser.

**Darius:** Não interessa. Interessa é que ele tenha o sonho radiante.

O ecrã dos sonhos desapareceu e depois apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Carine:** Ok, vamos lá ver se é o sonho radiante. - **disse ela, aproximando-se da estrela.**

**Anne:** Pára!

A Carine e o Darius viraram-se. Os sete Guerreiros dos Elementos estavam ali.

**Darius:** Os guerreiros!

**Josh:** Viemos para acabar com vocês!

**Carine:** Não têm hipótese nenhuma. - **disse ela.**

**Karen:** E quem és tu?

**Carine:** Sou a Carine, namorada do Darius, detentora dos poderes do fogo e seguidora da Allena, apesar de não fazer muita questão disso.

**Darius:** Não interessa fazeres introduções, Carine. - **disse ele.**

**Carine:** Bom, vejamos. - **ela pegou na estrela dos sonhos.** - Nada. Não é o sonho radiante.

**Darius:** Ok, então se os guerreiros estão aqui, vamos acabar com eles agora e assim a Allena ficará contente!

**Rick:** Querem luta? Pois vão tê-la!

Nesse momento, apareceram a Helena e o Leon, transformados em guerreiros.

**Helena:** Raio de Luz!

O ataque quase acertou na Carine, que saltou para trás. O Leon saltou e agarrou na estrela dos sonhos.

**Leon:** Não é o sonho radiante. - **disse ele.**

**Helena:** Bom, vocês parece que iam lutar, por isso, nós vamos levar o rapaz daqui. - **disse ela e a estrela dos sonhos entrou no corpo do Henry.** - Adeus.

A Helena e o Leon pegaram no Henry e levaram-no dali.

**Karen:** Vá lá, desta vez não nos atrapalharam...

**Darius:** Agora, vamos acabar com vocês, guerreiros!

**Anne:** Não vão não! Nós é que vamos parar-vos de uma vez por todas! **– disse ela, confiante.**

**Darius:** Tomem lá! Tempestade de Areia!

O ataque acertou nos guerreiros, que não conseguiam ver nada.

**Anne:** Remoinho Ventoso!

O ataque de vento dispersou a areia.

**Carine:** Hunf, tomem lá! Fogo Destruidor!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar e anularam-se.

**Laura:** Vamos unir os nossos poderes para vencer os inimigos.

**Sara:** Ok! Nuvem de Vapor!

O ar ficou cheio de vapor e não se via nada.

**Carine:** Onde estão eles?

**Laura:** Onda de Calor!

O ataque acertou na Carine, lançando-o para trás.

**Carine:** Argh! Quente! - **gritou ela.** - Mas eu sou do elemento fogo! Tempestade de Fogo!

A tempestade de fogo acertou no vapor e dissipou-o.

**Darius:** Tempestade de Areia!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

O Vento bloqueou a tempestade de areia.

**Darius:** Hunf... bom poder defensivo...

**Josh:** Choque Electrizante!

O ataque acertou no Darius, paralisando-o.

**Carine:** Bolas! Tomem lá! Fogo Destruidor!

O ataque acertou em todos os guerreiros, menos a Karen, que saltou para o lado.

**Carine:** Escapaste? Toma lá! Fogo Destruidor!

**Karen:** Está na hora de usar o meu novo poder! Ilusão de Gelo!

No momento seguinte, apareceram mais quatro Guerreiras do Gelo. Elas saltaram e desviaram-se do ataque da Carine.

**Carine:** Huh? Cinco Guerreiras iguais?

Karen: Uma de nós é a verdadeira, mas as outras não. - **disseram todas ao mesmo tempo.** - Ena pá, este poder é mesmo bom.

As Karen riram-se.

**Carine:** Hunf... Tempestade de Chamas!

O ataque acertou em duas das ilusões.

**Karen:** Bolas... - **disseram as três restantes.**

Nesse momento, o Darius deixou de estar paralisado.

**Darius:** Pedra Poderosa!

O ataque foi contra a verdadeira Karen e deitou-a ao chão. As ilusões desapareceram.

**Carine:** Agora morram todos!

**Marina:** Não! Movimento Terrestre! - **gritou ela.**

Nesse momento, a terra começou a tremer onde estavam o Darius e a Carine e eles saltaram rapidamente. A terra abateu-se e criou um grande buraco.

**Anne:** Huh... fizeste um buraco enorme na escola!

**Marina:** Ups... bem, nunca tinha usado o meu poder novo...

**Carine:** Está na hora de nos unirmos, Darius!

**Darius:** Ok! Tempestade de Areia!

**Carine:** Tempestade de Chamas!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

Os ataques dos guerreiros trespassaram os ataques da Carine e do Darius e acertaram-lhes em cheio. Eles ficaram bastante feridos.

**Darius:** Bolas...

**Carine:** É melhor recuarmos, Darius. Guerreiros, nós voltaremos!

Eles desapareceram no ar.

**Rick:** Vencemos!

**Josh:** Mas eles ainda se vão querer vingar.

**Anne:** Ora, nós damos cabo deles outra vez e pronto!

**Marina:** E o buraco da escola? O que é que eu faço?

**Sara:** Olha, nós ajudamos-te a tapar o buraco, ok?

**Marina:** Obrigada.

**Karen:** Eu não vou mexer uma palha. - **disse ela.** - Mas posso criar ilusões minhas e elas que vos ajudem.

**Laura: Bem**, é melhor que nada...

E foram todos, menos a Karen, que usou as suas ilusões, tapar o buraco.

A Helena e o Leon observavam tudo.

**Helena:** Eles venceram.

**Leon:** Ainda não tivemos de ter um confronto contra todos eles ou estaremos em maus lençóis... eles são fortes.

**Helena:** Temos de evitar lutar contra eles. Só temos de encontrar o sonho radiante e destrui-lo. Depois, mesmo que os Guerreiros queiram lutar, nós fugimos e pronto.

No dia seguinte, a Sara foi para a natação, treinar com o resto da equipa. Depois do treino, a Sara foi falar com o professor Tadeu.

**Sara:** Como é que vai fazer com as provas que vão ser realizadas no mês que vem? Só pode inscrever cinco pessoas e nós, com a Helena, somos seis.

**Tadeu:** Bem, vou escolher um de vocês para ficar de fora.

**Sara:** A Helena é que deve ficar de fora. Ela foi a última a chegar à equipa e não tem o nosso apoio.

**Tadeu:** Não tem o apoio do resto da equipa, mas tem o meu. E não devias implicar tanto com ela.

**Sara:** Ora, ela é uma convencida.

**Tadeu:** Ai sim? Bem, ela disse-me para não contar, mas quando ela quis entrar para a equipa, apesar de ter agido como se não se importasse se um de vocês saísse, depois ela veio falar comigo e pediu para não tirar ninguém da equipa e que ela preferia não fazer parte da equipa e pronto. Eu é que lhe disse que ficavam os seis e pronto. E ela aceitou.

**Sara:** Hum... então ela não queria que um de nós saísse?

**Tadeu:** Não. Se bem que ela é um bocado convencida e faz-se de difícil à frente dos outros, mas no fundo não é má pessoa. **– explicou ele.**

**Sara:** Estou a ver... vou falar com ela!

No intervalo das aulas da manhã, a Sara conseguiu encontrar a Helena. Ela estava com o Leon.

**Sara:** Helena, preciso de falar contigo.

**Helena:** Está bem.

**Leon:** Bom, eu vou ao bar.

Ele afastou-se.

**Helena:** O que queres?

A Sara falou-lhe do que o professor Tadeu tinha contado.

**Sara:** É verdade.

**Helena:** Bem, é. Não era para ninguém ficar a saber, mas é.

**Sara:** Mas porque é que não disseste logo? - **perguntou ela, confusa.** - Ficámos todos a não gostar de ti. Podíamos ser teus amigos.

**Helena:** Eu faço o que quero e pronto. - **disse ela.** - Não preciso que vocês sejam meus amigos.

**Sara:** Bolas, és mesmo parva, sabias? Parece que tens prazer em te fazeres de forte à frente dos outros. Tudo bem, faz como quiseres. Eu nem vou tentar ser tua amiga. Adeus.

A Sara afastou-se rapidamente.

_**Helena (pensando):**__ Eu não preciso de fazer amigos aqui. É só eu e o Leon encontrarmos a pessoa que tem o sonho radiante, destrui-lo, vencer os inimigos e volto para a minha cidade. Fazer amigos só vai fazer com que seja mais difícil voltar para a minha cidade natal._

Enquanto isso, na mansão da Allena, ela estava frente a frente com a Carine e o Darius.

**Allena:** Bem, parece que só têm mais uma oportunidade. - **disse ela.** - Depois disso, acabo com vocês.

**Carine:** Para quê esperar? Parece que quer acabar logo connosco. Mais vale tentar matar-nos agora mesmo!

**Darius:** Carine, não a enfureças! - **pediu ele, alarmado.**

**Allena:** Eu podia acabar com vocês agora, mas ainda podem descobrir quem tem o sonho radiante, por isso ainda me são úteis.

**Carine:** E porque é que você não vai procurar o sonho radiante sozinha? Tem de nos mandar sempre a nós!

**Allena:** Chega! Carine, desta vez, vou acabar contigo! Não me falas assim mais nenhuma vez!

**Darius:** Espere! Por favor, não a destrua! - **pediu ele.** - Carine, pede-lhe desculpa!

**Carine:** Hunf, nem pensar. - **disse ela.**

**Allena:** Raio Destruidor!

A Carine saltou para o lado, evitando ser atingida.

**Carine:** Sua bruxa estúpida! Estou farta de si! Sabe uma coisa, vou encontrar os guerreiros e contar-lhe onde é o seu esconderijo e eles vão acabar consigo!

Nesse momento, a Carine desapareceu.

**Allena:** Argh! Vai atrás dela e mata-a, Darius.

**Darius:** Eu... mas...

**Allena:** Vai ou acabo contigo!

O Darius engoliu em seco e desapareceu.

**Allena:** Ele não vai conseguir acabar com ela... bem... Mobius!

Das sombras, apareceu o último capanga da Allena.

**Mobius:** Sim?

**Allena:** Vai atrás deles e acaba com os dois.

**Mobius:** Certo.

E também ele desapareceu no ar.

**Allena:** Bem, preciso de arranjar outras pessoas para me servirem. Só o Mobius não chega.

Nesse momento, a Carine tinha aparecido em cima de um prédio.

**Carine:** Tenho de chamar a atenção dos guerreiros. - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Já sei! Fogo Destruidor!

O ataque acertou num grande placar que havia em cima de um prédio e o placar ficou em chamas.

**Carine:** Não sei se isto irá atrair os guerreiros mas...

Nesse momento, o Darius apareceu ao lado dela.

**Darius:** Carine, a Allena mandou-me matar-te. - **disse ele.**

**Carine:** E vais fazê-lo?

**Darius:** Não posso matar-te. Eu gosto de ti.

**Carine:** E então, o que vais fazer?

**Darius:** Temos de fugir desta cidade. Esquece a ideia de contares aos guerreiros onde é o esconderijo da Allena. Vamos, antes que ela venha atrás de nós!

Mas de seguida, o Mobius apareceu ao lado deles.

**Mobius:** Está na hora de morrerem!

**E parece que agora os vilões estão em guerra uns com os outros. Irá o Mobius matar o Darius e a Carine antes que eles consigam dizer onde é o esconderijo da Allena? Ou será que o Darius e a Carine vão conseguir parar o Mobius? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Começam os Problemas

**Capítulo 6: Começam os Problemas**

**Darius:** Carine, a Allena mandou-me matar-te. - **disse ele.**

**Carine:** E vais fazê-lo?

**Darius:** Não posso matar-te. Eu gosto de ti.

**Carine:** E então, o que vais fazer?

**Darius:** Temos de fugir desta cidade. Esquece a ideia de contares aos guerreiros onde é o esconderijo da Allena. Vamos, antes que ela venha atrás de nós!

Mas de seguida, o Mobius apareceu ao lado deles.

**Mobius:** Está na hora de morrerem!

Por essa altura, os guerreiros estavam a sair da escola a correr.

**Anne:** Que má altura para os vilões apareceram na cidade!

**Karen:** Vamos lá, acabamos com eles e com sorte ainda conseguimos assistir à última aula.

De volta aos vilões:

**Carine:** Fogo Destruidor!

O Mobius saltou para o lado, desviando-se do ataque.

**Darius:** Carine, vamos mas é fugir!

Ele agarrou na mão dela e saltaram do prédio para a rua. O Mobius saltou atrás deles.

**Mobius:** Voltem aqui! Não podem escapar! - **gritou ele.** - Argh, tomem lá! Gelo Paralisante!

O ataque acertou no Darius e na Carine, congelando-os.

**Mobius:** Pronto, isto vai ser fácil. - **disse ele.**

**Anne:** Pára!

O Mobius virou-se rapidamente. Os sete Guerreiros dos Elementos estavam ali.

**Mobius:** Ora, ora, os sete guerreiros estão aqui.

**Karen:** Pois estamos, seu vilão... que não conhecemos...

**Mobius:** Sou o Mobius, o mais forte dos Quatro Guerreiros da Mestra Allena.

**Josh:** Não interessa quem tu és. Vamos acabar contigo.

**Sara:** E com o que quer que estivesses a fazer!

**Mobius:** Bem, estava prestes a matar estes dois vilões meus camaradas e traidores. - **disse ele.**

**Karen:** Ah... bem, se calhar não devíamos ter interrompido isso, não acham? De qualquer maneira, ia destruir uns vilões, por isso, olhe, continue com o seu trabalho que quando você os destruir, nós então entramos em acção.

**Laura:** Não! - **gritou ela**. - Se ele os quer destruir é por alguma razão.

**Mobius:** Não ouviram o que eu disse? Eu disse que eles eram uns traidores! **– disse ela.**

**Rick:** Bem, acabamos com todos e pronto.

**Mobius:** Eu é que vou matar os traidores e vou acabar com vocês também!

**Marina:** É que nem penses! Nós somos mais fortes que tu!

**Mobius:** Veremos. Estes traidores querem dar-vos informações, mas eu não vou deixar.

**Laura:** Ah, então eles agora querem ajudar-nos e por isso são considerados traidores... pois bem, vamos protegê-los pessoal. **– disse ela, decidida.**

**Karen:** Não me agrada muito, mas pronto...

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Sara:** Água Congelante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Josh:** Choque Electrizante!

Os quatro ataques foram na direcção do Mobius.

**Mobius:** Gelo Paralisante!

Mas o ataque de gelo foi trespassado pelos outros ataques e o Mobius caiu no chão, ferido.

**Karen:** -.-" Que fraco...

**Rick:** Bem, vamos lá libertar os outros. Bola de Fogo!

O ataque foi contra o gelo e o Darius e a Carine foram libertados.

**Carine:** Bem, obrigada por nos salvarem.

**Darius:** Carine, temos de fugir...

**Carine:** Não. Guerreiros, sei que já lutamos e tal, mas agora não quero mais nada com a estúpida da Allena. Vou ajudar-vos e dar-vos a informação de onde é o quartel-general dela.

**Marina:** Diz lá então.

Mas nesse momento, levantou-se uma rajada de ar e a Allena apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Marina:** Quem é esta?

**Darius:** É a Allena! **– gritou ele, com medo na voz.**

Os Guerreiros puseram-se em posição de ataque.

**Allena:** Vocês não me podem vencer! Onda Negra!

Uma onda de energia negra foi contra os guerreiros e eles caíram no chão. Depois ela virou-se para a Carine e o Darius.

**Allena:** Já me causaram demasiados problemas. Onda Negra!

Os dois ex-vilões caíram no chão.

**Allena:** E agora, vão morrer!

O Darius agarrou a mão da Carine.

**Allena:** Raio Destruidor!

**Darius:** Carine, eu amo-te.

**Carine:** Darius...

Nesse momento, o ataque acertou neles e ambos morreram. Os seus corpos transformaram-se em pó.

Os Guerreiros ficaram chocados a olhar para a cena.

**Sara:** Oh não...

**Josh:** Coitados...

A Marina levantou-se, furiosa.

**Marina:** Como te atreves?!

**Allena:** Cala-te! Vocês são os próximos!

**Marina:** Argh! Vais ver! - **gritou ela, começando a correr para a Allena.**

**Allena:** Onda Negra!

A Marina saltou, desviando-se da onda de energia. Depois ganhou balanço e saltou novamente. Com toda a força, deu um murro na cara da Allena, que foi atirada contra uma parede.

**Allena:** Argh...

**Marina:** Estúpida! - **gritou ela.** - Sua vilã malvada! Como é que foste matá-los? Eles gostavam um do outro!

A Allena levantou-se.

**Allena:** Que sentimental. Vais pagar por me teres batido. O amor daqueles dois não interessava a ninguém!

**Marina:** O amor é preciso. Se não percebes isso, é porque não vales nada! - **gritou ela.** - E já causaste dano suficiente a esta cidade e às pessoas que aqui vivem.

Os outros guerreiros aproximaram-se.

**Laura:** Allena, prepara-te para lutar!

**Karen:** Vamos vencer-te!

A Allena riu-se.

**Allena:** Não têm hipótese de me vencer.

O Mobius levantou-se, ainda ferido.

**Mobius:** Eu ajudo-a. - **disse ele.**

**Laura:** Cala-te! Explosão de Fogo!

O ataque acertou no Mobius e ele caiu no chão outra vez.

**Karen:** Não vais conseguir vencer-nos aos sete!

**Allena:** Vou sim! Raio Destruidor!

**Rick:** Barreira Mística!

A Barreira protegeu os guerreiros do ataque.

**Josh:** Aquele era um ataque mortal.

**Marina:** Agora estou mesmo zangada! Vamos acabar com ela agora!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Allena:** Barreira Negra!

Protegendo-se com a barreira, a Allena não sofreu danos. O Mobius levantou-se.

**Mobius:** Eu vou ajudá-la!

**Marina:** É pá, és mesmo chato! - **gritou ela.** - Chuva de Pedras!

Várias pedras acertaram no Mobius e ele caiu no chão novamente.

**Allena:** Como viram, não me conseguiram acertar. - **disse ela.** - Não me podem vencer! E agora, tomem lá! Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou nos guerreiros, fazendo-os cair no chão.

**Allena:** Patéticos. - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Ok, vou matar-vos.

O Mobius voltou a levantar-se.

**Mobius:** Eu ajudo!

Nesse momento, um raio luminoso acertou no Mobius e ele caiu no chão outra vez.

**Leon:** Chegámos!

O Leon e a Helena, transformados em guerreiros, saltaram e puseram-se à frente dos outros guerreiros, que se iam levantando.

**Allena:** Ah, mais guerreiros.

**Helena:** Allena, desta vez vamos acabar contigo!

**Allena:** Ora, na outra cidade não conseguiram e agora também não vão conseguir!

**Laura:** Pessoal, se unirmos forças, podemos vencê-la!

A Helena e o Leon entreolharam-se.

**Leon:** Vamos aliar-nos a eles?

**Helena:** Bem, se vencermos a Allena, talvez nem precisemos de descobrir o sonho radiante. - **disse ela.**

**Leon:** Ok guerreiros, vamos trabalhar juntos!

**Allena:** Argh! Morram! Raio Destruidor!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Sara:** Onda Congelante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

Com a força dos ataques, o ataque da Allena foi trespassado e todos os ataques lhe acertaram em cheio. Ela embateu novamente contra a parede. Estava muito ferida.

**Allena:** Bolas...

**Leon:** Agora, vamos acabar com ela de vez!

**Allena:** Nem pensem. Noutra altura, eu vingo-me.

Ela desapareceu no ar.

**Mobius:** Espere por mim!

Ele também desapareceu.

**Helena:** Bolas, escaparam.

**Laura:** Mas quase acabámos com a Allena.

**Karen:** Pois é. Ela não é assim tão forte.

**Rick:** Da próxima vez, ela não escapa! - **disse ele, determinado.**

**Leon:** Bom, vamos embora. - **disse ele à Helena.**

**Anne:** Esperem. Viram como trabalhámos bem juntos? Podíamos unir-nos de uma vez.

**Helena:** Não pode ser. Se a Allena tivesse sido vencida, não seria necessário que eu e o Guerreiro da Escuridão destruísse-mos o sonho radiante, mas como ela não foi destruída, a nossa missão continua.

**Leon:** E vocês estão contra ela, por isso, não podemos ser aliados.

**Sara:** Mas...

A Helena e o Leon viraram costas e saíram dali a correr.

**Rick:** São mesmo chatos...

**Josh:** Pois, mas não podemos fazer nada.

**Sara:** E aqueles vilões... ou ex-vilões foram destruídos antes de nos contarem onde é o quartel-general deles...

**Marina:** Coitados deles. - **disse ela.**

**Karen:** Animem-se pessoal! - **disse ela.** - Nós quase vencemos a chefe dos inimigos, não foi? Até nem foi difícil. Se ficarmos atentos, ela há-de aparecer outra vez, acabamos com ela e fica tudo bem.

**Anne:** Esperemos que sim.

Enquanto isso, a Allena e o Mobius tinham voltado à mansão.

**Allena:** Tenho de contactar com o Deus Negro.

Ela entrou numa sala escura, com uma esfera negra em cima de uma mesa.

**Allena:** Deus Negro, apelo-te a ti! Por favor, preciso de mais poder para conseguir vencer os Guerreiros dos Elementos!

A esfera começou a brilhar.

**Deus Negro:** Allena, eu vou ajudar-te. Mas tens de encontrar o sonho radiante rapidamente!

**Allena:** Eu vou encontrá-lo, Deus Negro.

**Deus Negro:** Tem de ser rapidamente. Eu quero ser libertado desta dimensão!

**Allena:** Eu sei. Já sei onde se vai realizar o ritual para quebrar o selo. O Pólo Norte é o local certo. Só me falta mesmo encontrar o sonho radiante.

**Deus Negro:** Toma a tua nova energia!

Um raio negro saiu da esfera e acertou na Allena. O corpo dela brilhou.

**Allena:** Obrigada. Sinto-me mais forte. - **disse ela.** - Se não fosse pedir muito, precisava era de novos ajudantes. Só me resta o estúpido do Mobius.

**Deus Negro:** Eu vou arranjar-te novos ajudantes e bastante poderosos, mas para isso, é preciso sacrificar-se uma vida.

**Allena:** Ah, não tem problema. Hum, Mobius, vem cá!

O Mobius apareceu logo a seguir.

**Mobius:** Sim?

**Allena:** Ok, está aqui o sacrifício.

**Mobius:** O quê?!

Nesse momento, da esfera negra saiu um grande raio e acertou no Mobius. O corpo do Mobius transformou-se em pó e a esfera brilhou intensamente.

**Deus Negro: **Muito bem, com o sacrifício do nosso aliado, vou enviar-te sete aliados poderosos. Já agora, minha parvalhona, não podias ter ido à rua buscar uma pessoa qualquer para sacrificar? Assim ficamos com menos um aliado!

**Allena: **Ah... peço desculpa, não me lembrei disso.

**Deus Negro: **Bem, toma lá. São sete seres poderosos.

A esfera brilhou e sete figuras ergueram-se das sombras.

**Allena:** Hum... quem são eles?

**Deus Negro:** Eles são os Sete Pecados Mortais. E pronto, agora trata de tudo com eles que eu vou dormir. Não há muito que se possa fazer nesta dimensão. Adeus.

A esfera deixou de brilhar. A Allena olhou à sua volta para as sete figuras. Eles tinham a forma de quatro raparigas e três rapazes.

**Allena:** Então, digam lá quem são cada um de vocês.

**Avareza:** Bem, você é um bocado burra. Se me pagar, eu digo-lhe quem sou. - **disse um homem baixo e de cabelos loiros.**

**Gula:** Não lhe ligue. Ele é a Avareza. Só pensa em dinheiro. - **disse uma rapariga gorda e anafada.** - Não há nada que se coma por aí?

**Vaidade:** Credo, só pensa em comida. Eu como pouco. Tem de se fazer sacrifícios para se manter um corpo lindo como o que tenho. - **disse uma rapariga alta de cabelos castanhos.**

**Allena:** Hum... vejamos... tu és a Avareza, tu deves ser a Gula e tu és a Vaidade. - **disse ela, apontando para os três.**

**Gula:** Sim, é isso.

Ira: Eu já estou a ficar farto de estar aqui a falar. - **disse um rapaz alto, com grandes músculos**. - Quero bater em alguém!

**Gula:** Como dá para perceber, aquele é a Ira.

Um dos sete tinha-se deitado no chão e parecia estar a dormir. Era um rapaz de tamanho médio e cabelo escuro.

**Allena:** Bem, aquele deve ser a Preguiça...

**Vaidade:** É sim. Um desleixado, digo eu, que sou muito melhor que ele.

**Allena:** E estas duas são?

**Inveja:** Eu sou a Inveja. Nem percebo porquê, por nem sou nada invejosa. - **disse uma rapariga de cabelos escuros. Depois olhou para a Allena. **- Ei! Quero uma roupa como a sua! Tenho de a ter!

**Allena:** -.-" Pois, nada invejosa...

**Luxúria:** Eu sou a Luxúria, a mais extrovertida de todos. - **disse uma rapariga de cabelos loiros.** - E quero é dar uns beijos em alguém e... bem, mais qualquer coisa.

**Allena:** Pois, controla as hormonas, menina. - **disse ela.** - Vocês estão aqui para me ajudar.

**Gula:** Pois é. Mas eu estou com fome!

**Avareza:** E eu tenho de ajudar sem receber nada em troca? É que nem pensar!

**Allena:** Se ajudarem, podem ficar com o que quiserem deste mundo.

**Gula:** Ah, comida!

**Avareza:** Dinheiro!

**Ira:** Pessoas em quem bater! **– disse ele, entusiasmado.**

**Vaidade:** Coisas chiques e na moda!

**Luxúria:** Gajos bons!

**Inveja:** Tu o que os outros referiram!

**Allena:** -.-"

**Vaidade:** E falta o Preguiça dizer o que quer, mas eu acho que ele quer é não fazer nada. - **disse ela e foi até ao pecado adormecido.** - Acorda, Preguiça!

Ele abriu os olhos.

**Preguiça:** O que foi? Estava aqui tão bem a fazer... nada...

**Allena:** Oiçam! Vamos preparar um plano para atacar a cidade e selá-la. Sei que o sonho radiante está aqui, por isso vamos isolar a cidade do resto do mundo e depois procuramos o sonho, quando já ninguém puder sair da cidade.

**Sete Pecados:** Ok!

No dia seguinte, a Allena e os Sete Pecados foram até ao cimo de um prédio.

**Allena:** Vá, vamos selar a cidade!

Eles uniram os seus poderes. Pouco depois, o céu da cidade começou a escurecer.

A Anne veio à janela do seu quarto.

**Anne:** Mas o que se está a passar?

O Periquito esvoaçou ao pé dela.

**Periquito:** Sinto uma energia maléfica. Anne, os nossos inimigos estão a fazer alguma coisa má!

**Anne:** Até aí já eu tinha chegado! Tenho de contactar os outros!

Mas minutos depois, a cidade tinha sido coberta por escuridão e uma barreira negra impedia que as pessoas entrassem ou saíssem da cidade.

No meio do céu, apareceu a cara da Allena.

**Allena:** Habitantes desta cidade, eu sou a Allena, a linda e poderosa líder dos vilões que estão a tentar encontrar o sonho radiante.

**Vaidade:** Ei! Linda sou eu!

**Inveja:** E eu!

**Allena:** Calem-se! Ora bem, habitantes desta cidade, só vou descansar quando encontrar a pessoa que tem o sonho radiante, por isso, preparem-se para o pior.

A imagem desapareceu do céu.

**Allena:** Ok, Sete Pecados, ao trabalho!

**Sete Pecados:** Sim. Vamos encontrar o sonho radiante!

Os sete Guerreiros, o Periquito, a Sabrina, o Peter e o Dean reuniram-se rapidamente na casa da Sara.

**Periquito:** A situação está mesmo má. Há energia negativa por toda a cidade.

**Laura:** Estive a pesquisar aqui no computador. - **disse ela, que estava sentada ao computador da Sara.** - E consegui entrar no sistema de algumas câmaras da cidade. Parece que há uma barreira de energia negra à volta da cidade.

**Sara:** Será que a conseguimos quebrar?

**Rick:** Temos pelo menos de tentar.

**Karen:** E olha lá, como é que conseguiste entrar no sistema de algumas câmaras da cidade? Isso não é ilegal?

**Laura:** Não interessa. Vocês viram a imagem da Allena no céu. Ela não vai descansar enquanto não encontrar o sonho radiante e foi por isso que pôs a barreira à volta da cidade, para ninguém fugir.

**Josh:** Bem, será que ela vai atacar toda a gente? Assim, todos estão em perigo.

**Sara:** Pois, isso é verdade... temos de actuar rapidamente pessoal, antes que os malvados ataquem muitas pessoas.

**Sabrina:** E as nossas famílias? Elas vão estar em perigo! **– disse ela, preocupada.**

**Laura:** É verdade... temos de as proteger também.

**Periquito:** Isso é fácil. É só levarmos cada um deles para a mansão da Karen. Há-de haver espaço para todos.

**Karen:** E tinham logo de ir para a minha mansão. - **disse ela, meio aborrecida.**

**Periquito:** É um bom lugar para as famílias se esconderem e pronto.

**Josh:** Bom, o meu pai não vive nesta cidade e a minha mãe está fora numa exposição de pintura.

**Karen:** E os meus pais também estão fora. Bem, mas eles estão sempre fora.

**Sabrina:** Bem, então temos de levar para a mansão os meus pais e da Sara, os pais da Laura, do Rick, da Marina, da Anne, do Peter e do Dean.

**Laura:** Nós temos de ir lutar. Periquito, tratas de tudo?

**Periquito:** Sim. Vão lá guerreiros. Eu, o Peter, a Sabrina e o Dean vamos pôr as vossas famílias em segurança.

**Dean:** Boa sorte. Tenham cuidado. **– disse ele, preocupado.**

**Sabrina:** Pessoal, vamos estar a torcer por vocês.

**Peter:** Anne, tem cuidado. - **disse ele, abraçando a namorada.**

**Anne:** Eu vou ter.

**Rick:** Bom, vamos lá pessoal!

Os sete guerreiros saíram de casa a correr. O Periquito, a Sabrina, o Peter e o Dean foram falar com a mãe da Sara e da Sabrina, que estava em casa, para a convencerem a ir com eles para a mansão da Karen.

**Anne:** Transformamo-nos já?

**Laura:** É melhor. - **disse ela.**

Nesse momento, eles começaram a ouvir gritos. Várias pessoas vinham a correr naquela direcção. Atrás deles, a flutuar vinha um dos sete pecados, o Ira.

**Ira:** Venham cá, seus estúpidos! Vou acabar com todos vocês! Super Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou nalgumas pessoas, que caíram no chão desmaiadas. Em vez do ecrã dos sonhos aparecer, apareceu logo a estrela dos sonhos.

**Anne:** Um inimigo!

**Laura:** E parece que aperfeiçoaram os seus ataques...

**Ira:** Bolas, não têm o sonho radiante! **– gritou ele, furioso.**

Várias pessoas passaram a correr pelos guerreiros. O Ira chegou perto deles.

**Ira:** Ah, mais pessoas para atacar! - **disse ele, feliz.**

**Sara:** Nem pensar! Pessoal, toca a transformar! Poder Místico da Água!

**Rick:** Poder Místico dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Josh:** Poder Místico do Trovão!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Marina:** Poder Místico da Terra!

**Anne:** Poder Místico do Vento!

E de seguida, estavam os sete transformados.

**Ira:** Ah, então vocês são os Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Marina:** E tu, quem és?

**Ira:** Eu sou um dos Sete Pecados Mortais. Sou a Ira.

**Sara:** Sete pecados mortais? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Laura:** Sim, nunca ouviste falar? A Ira, a Inveja, a Vaidade, a Gula, a Preguiça, a Avareza e a Luxúria.

**Ira:** Exacto. E nós estamos a ajudar a Allena. - **explicou ele.** - Pessoal, venham cá!

Logo de seguida, os outros seis pecados apareceram também.

**Vaidade:** Olha, os guerreiros!

**Inveja:** Bolas, que inveja daquele uniforme cor-de-rosa! **– disse ela, olhando para a Karen.**

Karen: É giro e é meu!

**Inveja:** -.-" Parva e egoísta!

**Karen:** Invejosa!

**Ira:** Parem com isso! Guerreiros, vamos acabar com vocês!

Os Guerreiros e os Sete Pecados olharam-se com ferocidade.

**Laura:** Então, vamos lá lutar!

**Avareza:** Sim, mas sete contra sete é muito confuso. - **disse ele, pensativo.** - Um contra um é melhor.

**Vaidade:** Podíamos fazer um torneio. - **disse ela, rindo.** - Sete contra sete. A equipa que ganhar a maioria das batalhas, é a vencedora.

**Sara:** Não gosto dessa ideia.

**Inveja:** Se perdermos, então não interferimos mais e até vos ajudamos.

**Rick:** Realmente, isso parece-me melhor. - **disse ele, pensativo.**

**Ira:** Então, aceitam?

**Karen:** De qualquer maneira, temos de lutar contra eles...

Os Guerreiros entreolharam-se.

**Anne:** Ok, aceitamos.

**Ira:** Fantástico! - **disse ele e estalou os dedos.**

Nesse momento, os sete guerreiros e os sete pecados desapareceram no ar. A Helena e o Leon saíram das sombras. A Catatua estava a voar perto deles.

**Catatua:** Os guerreiros foram lutar. Agora vocês têm de proteger a cidade.

**Leon:** E o sonho radiante? Temos de o procurar.

**Catatua:** A Allena deve estar na cidade, algures. Vamos procurá-la e destrui-la. Assim o mundo estará salvo e não precisamos de destruir o sonho radiante.

**Helena:** Pois. Bem, cá vai! Poder Místico da Luz!

**Leon:** Poder Místico da Escuridão!

Os dois transformaram-se.

**Leon:** Vamos lá!

E eles saíram dali a correr com a Catatua a voar atrás deles.

**E termina assim este capítulo. Agora os Guerreiros dos Elementos terão de lutar contra os Sete Pecados. Todos parecem muito fortes, mas em batalhas de um contra um, quem terá vantagem? Os maus ou os bons? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Guerreiros contra Pecados

**Capítulo 7: Guerreiros contra Pecados**

Os guerreiros e os sete pecados apareceram numa sala com vários monitores e duas jaulas.

**Ira: **Enquanto um membro de cada equipa vai lutar, os outros ficam nesta sala, a ver tudo pelos monitores. - **explicou ele. **- Quem perder, vai parar dentro de uma jaula.

**Josh: **E para que é que é preciso uma jaula?

**Ira: **Nunca se sabe. Não confiamos em vocês, guerreiros.

**Karen: **Olha, nós também não confiamos em vocês.

**Gula: **Lembrem-se guerreiros, se nós tivermos mais vitórias do que vocês, vamos matar-vos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Karen: **Está bem, gorda de um raio. Vamos lá começar com as batalhas!

**Ira: **Certo. - **ele caminhou até um pequeno computador e carregou numa tecla. No ecrã apareceram as caras de cada um e começaram a girar rapidamente, até que algumas desapareceram e só ficaram a cara do Josh e do Preguiça. **- A primeira batalha é entre estes dois, o Guerreiro do Trovão e o Pecado Mortal da Preguiça.

**Sara:** Boa sorte.

**Marina:** Vais conseguir vencer, Josh!

**Josh:** Obrigado. - **disse ele, sorrindo.**

**Inveja:** Vê se não perdes. Não quero ter inveja de tu perderes. - **disse ela ao Preguiça.**

**Preguiça:** Tenho mesmo de lutar? Não me apetece...

**Avareza:** Cala-te e luta o melhor que puderes!

**Ira:** Ora bem, adeus participantes.

Nesse momento, o Josh e o Preguiça desapareceram.

**Laura:** Para onde foram eles?

**Ira:** Olhem para os ecrãs para ficarem a saber. - **disse ele e todos olharam para os ecrãs.**

O Josh e o Preguiça apareceram numa vasta planície, cheia de árvores, erva alta e muitas flores.

**Josh:** Ok, estranho campo de batalha.

**Preguiça:** Não me apetece lutar.

_**Josh (pensando):**__ Ok, este tem cara de parvo e é pecado da Preguiça. Deve ser fácil vencê-lo._

**Preguiça:** Vou acabar contigo depressa para ir dormir. - **disse ele.** - Raio Explosivo!

O Josh saltou para o lado a tempo de evitar o ataque, que acertou numa árvore e a fez explodir em mil pedaços.

_**Josh (pensando):**__ Bolas, ele é mais forte do que eu pensava._

Preguiça: Então, porque é que não ficaste parado e levaste com o meu ataque?

**Josh:** Achas que ia deixar que me vencesses assim tão facilmente? Toma lá! Relâmpago Eléctrico!

O ataque foi contra o Preguiça e ele caiu no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

**Preguiça:** Au, isso doeu! Agora estou mesmo zangado! - **gritou ele.**

Na sala dos monitores, todos viam a cena.

**Laura:** O Josh vai vencer.

**Ira:** Duvido. O Preguiça é forte. - **disse ele.**

**Marina:** Pois, mas o Guerreiro do Trovão também é.

De volta à luta, o Josh tinha-se desviado de mais um ataque do Preguiça.

**Josh:** Ok, agora vais parar quieto! Choque Electrizante!

O ataque paralisante foi contra o Preguiça, mas desta vez ele desviou-se.

**Preguiça:** Seu chato. Raio Explosivo!

O Josh saltou para o lado.

**Preguiça:** Duplo Raio Explosivo!

Dois raios foram em direcção ao Josh. Ele bem se tentou desviar, mas foi atingido e caiu no chão, bastante ferido.

De volta à sala dos monitores...

**Laura:** Oh não...

**Marina:** Coitado do Josh.

**Ira:** Parece que o vosso guerreiro foi vencido. Nem se consegue mexer.

Nesse momento, o Preguiça voltou a aparecer na sala. O Josh apareceu dentro da jaula.

**Sara:** Josh, estás bem?

**Josh:** Sim... não sinto dores.

**Ira:** Quando voltam aqui, todas as vossas feridas são curadas. - **disse ele.** - E agora, nós já temos uma vitória. Vamos à próxima batalha!

O Ira foi até ao computador e carregou novamente num botão. As caras voltaram a aparecer e rodopiar, até que pararam e ficaram apenas a cara da Anne e da Gula.

**Ira:** Está decidido. Guerreira do Vento e Gula, é a vossa vez.

**Laura:** Vais conseguir Anne. - **disse ela, confiante.**

**Sara:** Contamos contigo.

**Josh:** Tem cuidado. Não subestimes a gorda. - **disse ele, de dentro da jaula.**

**Gula:** Ei! Vai chamar gorda a outra, estúpido. - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Vaidade:** Por acaso podias fazer uma dieta, mas enfim...

**Gula:** Ora, vocês têm é de me apoiar!

**Preguiça:** Boa sorte. - **disse ele, encostando-se a uma parede e adormecendo de seguida.**

**Ira:** Ora bem, vão lá então.

Nesse momento, a Anne e a Gula desapareceram e voltaram a reaparecer em cima de um castelo em ruínas.

**Anne:** Oh, que estranho...

**Gula:** Eu gosto. Mas estou a ficar com fome, por isso vou ter de acabar contigo rapidamente. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** Ai é? Pois eu é que vou acabar contigo!

Entretanto, na Cidade Starfield, a Allena estava a ficar zangada.

Allena: Bolas, aqueles estúpidos dos sete pecados foram não sei para onde! Grande ajuda... bem... vou ter de usar uns monstros para encontrar o sonho radiante. - **disse ela.** - Vão, meus monstros!

Vários monstros apareceram.

**Allena:** Pronto, vão lá encontrar os sonhos radiantes.

Os monstros saíram dali a correr.

**Allena:** Vamos lá ver se eles fazem bem o trabalho. Normalmente são uns desmiolados...

De volta à Anne e à Gula...

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

A Gula desviou-se e o ataque acertou numa parede, que desabou.

**Anne:** Ups, este castelo é um bocado perigoso.

**Gula:** Claro, está em ruínas. Querias o quê? - **perguntou ela, rindo-se.** - Bem, agora é a minha vez! Raio Doce!

A Anne saltou para o lado e o raio acertou numa pedra, que se transformou num bolo.

**Anne:** Uh, foi por pouco.

**Gula:** Ei! Eu vou mas é transformar-te num bolo e comer-te!

**Anne:** Nem penses!

**Gula:** Raio Doce!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

O vento bloqueou o raio, que caiu no chão e transformou parte do chão em mousse de chocolate.

**Gula:** Hum... adoro doces! - dis**se ela, começando a comer o chão.**

**Anne:** O.o Credo! Bem, é a minha oportunidade! Remoinho Cortante!

Na sala dos monitores...

**Karen:** Vai Anne, dá cabo da gorda!

**Vaidade:** A gorda... digo, a Gula é que vai ganhar! **– defendeu ela.**

**Karen:** Não vai!

**Vaidade:** Vai sim! - **gritou ela.**

**Rick:** Acalmem-se. Vamos esperar para ver.

De volta às duas combatentes...

A Gula saltou para o lado mesmo a tempo de evitar o ataque da Anne.

**Gula:** Malvada! - **gritou ela, cheia de chocolate na boca**. - Agora estou mesmo zangada! Ias atacar-me enquanto eu estava a comer!

**Anne:** Isto não é hora de comer e sim hora de lutar! - **gritou ela.**

**Gula:** Hunf, toma lá! Raio Doce!

A Anne saltou para o lado e o raio acertou num pilar, transformando-o em rebuçados. Sem o pilar, parte do castelo desabou e a Anne levou com uma pedra em cima. Ficou caída no chão.

**Gula:** Aha! Bem-feita! - **disse ela, contente.**

**Anne:** Eu... ainda não perdi! - **gritou ela e com grande esforço conseguiu tirar a pedra de cima de si e levantar-se.**

**Gula:** Pateta. Eu sou mais forte. - **disse ela.** - Raio Doce!

A Anne saltou para o lado e várias pedras transformaram-se em tartes.

**Anne:** Ai és forte? Então toma lá!

A Anne pegou em várias tartes e mandou-as contra a Gula.

**Gula:** Ai! Pára com isso! Estás a desperdiçar comida! -** gritou ela, enquanto várias tartes voavam pelo ar e embatiam contra si.**

De volta à sala dos monitores...

**Marina:** Boa, a Anne está a dar cabo dela!

**Inveja:** Não está nada! A Gula vai vencer.

**Marina:** Ora, cala-te invejosa! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Avareza:** Parem com isso. Se ganhasse dinheiro por cada vez que a Inveja é invejosa, já estava rico.

**Ira:** Calem-se e vamos mas é ver a batalha. - **disse ele e todos ficaram em silêncio, excepto o Preguiça que estava a dormir e a ressonar.**

De volta à Anne e à Gula, a Anne tinha ficado sem tartes.

**Gula:** Ah, finalmente! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Como te atreves a fazer-me isto?!

**Anne:** O meu objectivo é ganhar e pronto. Folhas Cortantes!

Várias folhas foram na direcção da Gula e cortaram-na severamente. Ela gritou de dor.

**Gula:** Ai! És má!

**Anne:** Eu? Tu é que és a vilã!

**Gula:** Chega de brincadeira. - **disse ela, com um olhar furioso**. - Agora vais provar o meu verdadeiro poder! Chuva de Doces!

Vários bolos, tartes, chocolates e afins começaram a cair do céu e vinham na direcção da Anne a toda a velocidade.

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

Mas desta vez os doces trespassaram o ataque e acertaram na Anne com toda a força. Ela foi atirada ao chão e os doces continuavam a cair.

**Gula:** E agora, Raio Doce!

O raio acertou noutro pilar, que se transformou em gelatina e uma parede enorme caiu em cima da Anne.

De volta à sala dos monitores...

**Ira:** E pronto, a Gula venceu.

A Gula e a Anne voltaram a reaparecer na sala. A Anne apareceu dentro da jaula.

**Ira:** Então guerreiros, parece que têm duas derrotas não é? Estão a perder por muito.

**Marina:** Nós havemos de recuperar! - disse ela, zangada.

**Luxúria:** Pois, mas duas derrotas...

**Avareza:** Mais duas vitórias e nós, os sete pecados, ganhamos.

**Sara:** Nós, os guerreiros vamos dar o nosso melhor para vencer. - **disse ela.** - Agora sabemos que vocês são bastante fortes.

**Inveja:** Pois somos. Somos os melhores!

A Laura tinha-se aproximado da jaula.

**Laura:** Estás bem Anne?

**Anne:** Estou. As minhas feridas foram curadas. Aquela gordinha era muito forte. Pensei que ia ser relativamente fácil vencê-la, mas enganei-me.

**Josh:** Eles são bastante fortes. À primeira vista pensamos que não, mas as aparências iludem.

**Ira:** Bom, está na hora de outra batalha começar. - **anunciou ele, indo até ao computador e carregando no botão.**

As caras deles começaram a girar rapidamente no monitor.

Enquanto isso, na Cidade Starfield, a Sabrina, o Periquito, o Dean e o Peter tinham conseguido levar as suas famílias até à mansão da Karen.

**Sabrina:** Aqui vamos ficar a salvo.

**Mãe da Sabrina e da Sara:** Isto é tudo muito confuso. - **disse ela.** - A tua irmã ser uma guerreira... foi um choque.

**Mãe da Anne:** Eu já desconfiava que havia alguma coisa de errado com o periquito, mas não pensava que ele falasse.

**Periquito:** Falo, voo e até faça sapateado se for preciso.

**Dean:** Só espero que esteja tudo bem com eles.

**Peter:** Os Guerreiros são fortes. Eles hão-de vencer o inimigo.

**Mãe da Marina:** A minha filha dá cabo deles. Ela é muito forte!

**Mãe da Laura:** E a minha Laura é muito esperta. Se eles estiverem em apuros ela há-de pensar em alguma coisa para os salvar.

Nesse momento, o chão da cidade tremeu intensamente.

**Sabrina:** O que foi isto? Um tremor de terra?

**Periquito:** Hum... teve alguma coisa a ver com energia negra. O inimigo deve mesmo estar a atacar a cidade.

**Mãe do Rick: **Será que vamos mesmo estar aqui a salvo?

**Periquito: **Esperemos que sim. Pus uma barreira protectora à volta da mansão, mas não sei se será suficiente para deter os vilões se eles resolverem atacar-nos. - **disse ele, pensativo.**

De volta aos guerreiros, as caras de cada um já tinham parado de girar e agora só duas preenchiam o monitor.

**Ira:** Ora bem, então estas serão as próximas pessoas a lutar.

No ecrã aparecia a cara da Sara e da Inveja.

**Sara:** Ok, é a minha vez. - **disse ela, confiante.**

**Rick:** Força Sara, vais vencer.

**Marina:** Dá o teu melhor. Precisamos mesmo que ganhes.

**Gula:** Vá Inveja, toca a lutar bem para ganharmos.

**Inveja:** Claro que vou lutar bem. Tão bem que vocês vão ter inveja do meu estilo de combate.

Segundos depois, a Sara e a Inveja desapareceram e reapareceram numa praia. O mar estava ao lado delas e elas estavam de pés assentes na areia.

**Sara:** Ah, gosto deste cenário.

**Inveja:** Não vais gostar é quando eu acabar contigo! - **gritou ela.**

**Sara:** Ora, está mas é calada. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Bem, vamos lá. Água Congelante!

O ataque foi contra a Inveja, mas ela saltou para o lado e esquivou-se.

**Inveja:** Bolas, esse ataque é bom. Tomá lá! Água Congelante Invejosa!

O ataque aquático foi contra a Sara e ela só escapou por um triz.

**Sara:** Ei! Copiaste o meu ataque!

**Inveja:** Ora, era giro, por isso decidi fazer o mesmo ataque!

**Sara:** Ai é? Onda Azul!

A Inveja desviou-se mais uma vez.

**Inveja:** Onda Azul Invejosa!

Desta vez a Sara levou com o ataque e caiu no chão.

**Sara:** Bolas, sua imitadora! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

**Inveja:** Estás é chateada por eu te estar a vencer!

**Sara:** Ora esta! Agora estou mesmo zangada. Vou vencer-te de uma vez!

**Inveja:** Ai sim? Tenta! - **disse ela, em modo desafiador.**

**Sara:** Ok! Nuvem de Vapor!

O ar ficou cheio de vapor.

**Inveja:** Eh? Onde estás? Nuvem de Vapor Invejosa!

O vapor ficou ainda mais denso.

**Inveja:** Bolas, onde estás?!

**Sara:** Toma lá! - **gritou ela, vinda detrás da Inveja.** - Onda Congelante!

A onda acertou na Inveja e congelou-a.

**Sara:** Ah! Bem-feita!

Na sala dos monitores...

**Ira:** Hunf, parece que a vossa guerreira ganhou...

A Sara e a Inveja apareceram na sala. A Inveja apareceu dentro da jaula.

**Laura:** Ganhaste Sara! **– disse ela, abraçando a amiga.**

**Marina:** Boa!

**Josh:** Parabéns! - **disse ele, feliz.**

**Luxúria:** Estúpida Inveja, foste vencida.

**Inveja:** Paciência. Eu até estava com inveja dos guerreiros que perderam estarem dentro da jaula e eu não.

**Avareza:** Ok, que lerda. - **disse ele.** - Quando eu lutar, hei-de vencer.

**Ira:** Bem, isso soma uma vitória para vocês guerreiros, mas nós temos duas, por isso ainda estamos a ganhar.

**Rick:** Nós sabemos, mas havemos de recuperar. Vá, vamos passar à próxima batalha.

Na cidade Starfield, o Leon, a Helena e a Catatua tinham avistado alguns monstros a atacar umas pessoas.

**Leon:** Vamos salvar aquelas pessoas.

**Helena:** E ver se elas têm o sonho radiante.

**Catatua:** Vão lá lutar com eles. Eu vou sobrevoar a cidade e ver se encontro a Allena.

**Leon:** Ok.

A Catatua levantou voo. A Helena e o Leon correram na direcção dos monstros. Eram três monstros: o Monstro Cinzento, que era cinzento, o monstro Ovo, que tinha uma cabeça de ovo e a Monstra Flor, que tinha a forma de uma flor.

**Cinzento:** Ora bolas, nenhuma destas pessoas tem o sonho radiante.

**Flor:** Vamos matá-las.

**Helena:** Parem! - **gritou ela.**

Os monstros viraram-se e encararam os dois guerreiros.

**Flor:** Ah, dois guerreiros!

**Ovo:** Vamos ter de acabar com eles. - **disse ele, satisfeito.**

**Cinzento:** Vai ser um prazer! Raio Cinzento!

Um raio cinzento foi na direcção dos dois guerreiros e eles saltaram para o lado, esquivando-se.

**Helena:** Vamos acabar com vocês rapidamente. - **disse ela.** - Hora de usar os nossos ataques mais fortes!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Os dois ataques foram na direcção dos monstros, que tentaram esquivar-se, mas os ataques acertaram no Monstro Ovo e ele foi destruído.

**Flor:** Malvados! Destruíram o Monstro Ovo!

**Helena:** E a seguir são vocês. - **disse ela.**

**Flor:** Argh! Tomem lá! Pólen Venenoso!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque acertou no pólen e ele foi destruído.

**Flor:** Bolas...

**Helena:** E agora, Corrente de Luz!

A corrente de luz envolveu a Monstra Flor.

**Flor:** Soltem-me!

**Cinzento:** Raio Cinzento!

A Helena saltou, mas não largou a corrente.

**Leon:** Choque de Escuridão!

O ataque acertou na Monstra Flor, destruindo-a.

**Cinzento:** Estou furioso! Tomem lá! Raio Cinzento!

Desta vez o ataque acertou na Helena, que caiu no chão.

**Leon:** Eclipse Nocturno!

O céu já estava escuro, mas quando o Leon usou o seu ataque, tudo ficou completamente negro ali à volta.

**Cinzento:** Mas que raio... não consigo ver nada!

Nesse momento, ele sentiu um murro e caiu no chão. O Leon tinha-o atacado.

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque acertou no Monstro Cinzento, destruindo-o. A escuridão desapareceu.

**Helena:** Uf, vencemos.

**Leon:** Sim.

**Helena:** O que vale é que tu quando usas o teu ataque consegues ver na escuridão na mesma. - **disse ela.** - Bem, vamos lá combater mais uns monstros.

O Leon olhou à sua volta.

**Leon:** Sim, vamos procurá-los. As pessoas estão só desmaiadas. Vão ficar bem.

E eles saíram dali a correr.

Na mansão da Karen, todos já estavam instalados. A Sabrina, o Periquito, o Dean e o Peter foram falar para uma das salas.

**Sabrina:** Bem, o que vale é que o tal cozinheiro francês da Karen… hum, Pierre ou lá como se chama, estava fora da cidade a fazer compras e não conseguiu voltar porque senão seria complicado de lhe explicar esta situação.

**Dean: **A ele e aos outros empregados da Karen. Mas não estava nenhum aqui na mansão. Faço ideia, mal a Karen vira as costas, eles vão mas é fazer coisas de que gostam em vez de trabalharem. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Periquito:** Vocês fiquem aqui que eu vou voar pela cidade, para ver como está a situação. - **disse ele e saiu a voar por uma janela.**

Nesse momento, deu-se um novo tremor de terra.

**Dean:** Estes abalos estão a ficar mais fortes. - **disse ele, preocupado.**

**Peter:** Apesar da cidade estar sob ataque, parece tudo mais ou menos calmo. Ouvimos uns gritos, mas nada mais. Parece não haver grandes sinais de luta.

**Sabrina:** Será que os guerreiros... foram derrotados?

Nesse momento, a mãe da Anne e a mãe da Marina iam a entrar na sala.

**Mãe da Anne:** Então, estão a falar em derrota dos guerreiros? Não podem pensar nisso.

**Mãe da Marina:** Eles vão ganhar. Estes vilões não podem vencer. Além disso, os guerreiros já salvaram a cidade noutras ocasiões e a minha filha não me desapontará. - **disse ela, com orgulho.**

**Sabrina:** Espero bem que tudo corra pelo melhor.

Na sala dos monitores, todos estavam a postos para uma nova batalha.

**Ira:** Ora bem, então vamos ver quem serão os próximos a combater.

Ele carregou no botão do computador e as caras de cada um no monitor começaram a girar rapidamente.

**Rick:** Espero ser eu o próximo a combater.

**Marina:** Eu também quero combater e vencer um destes pecadotes de meia tigela.

**Vaidade:** Vê lá como falas! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Nós somos muito melhores que vocês!

Nesse momento, as caras no monitor pararam e ficaram apenas duas caras. Eram a Laura e a Luxúria.

**Laura:** Ok, eu estou pronta.

**Rick:** Força Laura. - **disse ele, abraçando a namorada.** - Contamos contigo. Tem cuidado.

**Laura:** Eu vou ter. Não te preocupes.

Do outro lado da sala, a Luxúria parecia sorridente.

**Luxúria:** Vou ganhar facilmente.

**Vaidade:** Vê lá, olha que ela controla o fogo.

**Luxúria:** E daí, eu sou a Luxúria, estou sempre em brasa. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - E depois de a vencer, hum, se calhar meto-me com o namorado dela.

**Avareza:** Tu só pensas nisso!

**Luxúria:** Claro, sou a Luxúria! E se calhar aproveito e ainda dou umas dentadinhas na própria Guerreira do Fogo. **– disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Ira:** Ok, chega de disparates. Tens de a vencer. Vá, vão combater.

E no momento seguinte, a Laura e a Luxúria desapareceram para irem lutar.

A Laura e a Luxúria apareceram numa grande sala com uma abertura para um jardim.

**Laura:** Vamos lá então. - **disse ela, decidida.** - Explosão Escaldante!

**Luxúria:** Barreira Luxuriante!

A barreira protegeu-a contra o ataque.

**Laura:** Isso não vale!

**Luxúria:** Vale tudo. Já sabes que sendo eu a Luxúria, enfim, tenho de me proteger não é?

**Laura:** -.-" Pois, percebi a ideia. Mas toma lá, Explosão de Fogo!

Desta vez a Luxúria saltou para o lado, evitando o ataque.

**Luxúria:** Ok, é a minha vez então. Cobra de Fogo!

Uma grande cobra de fogo foi na direcção da Laura.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

Mas a cobra atravessou o ataque da Laura e acertou-lhe em cheio, ferindo-a.

**Laura:** Au... – **gemeu ela, levantando-se.**

**Luxúria:** O meu ataque é forte, não é? Se quiseres, eu não te ataco mais. Basta desistires e pronto.

**Laura:** N-nunca! Não vou deixar que vocês tenham mais uma vitória.

**Luxúria:** Tu é que sabes, mas acho que nos podíamos dar bem. - **disse ela, sorrindo e piscando o olho à Laura.**

**Laura:** Ok, sua maluca, eu tenho namorado!

**Luxúria:** Não faz mal. Eu não sou ciumenta. E até nos podíamos dar os três muito bem.

**Laura:** O.o Tu és mesmo a Luxúria... e eu não quero nada contigo! Só quero vencer-te e pronto!

**Luxúria:** Ok. Então se é assim, Cobra de Fogo!

O ataque voltou a ir na direcção da Laura.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Oh não... tenho de fazer alguma coisa... já sei!_

Ela começou a correr e passou pela abertura para o jardim. Lá, deparou-se com um grande jardim com um labirinto no meio.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Perfeito!_

Ela entrou no labirinto. A cobra de fogo acabou por se dissipar. A Luxúria entrou no jardim.

**Luxúria:** Onde estás tu? Hunf, vou matar-te, sua parvalhona!

A Luxúria olhou para o labirinto.

**Luxúria:** Ah, estás a esconder-te, não é? Pois eu vou encontrar-te.

A Luxúria entrou no labirinto.

_**Luxúria (pensando):**__ Hum... esquerda ou direita? Bom, vou pela esquerda._

Ela andou às voltas, mas não conseguia ver a Laura. Mas a Laura era mais esperta e já tinha saído do labirinto.

**Laura:** Agora, toma lá! Onda de Calor!

O ataque acertou nas sebes que constituíam o labirinto e elas começaram a pegar fogo. Em poucos segundos estava tudo a arder.

**Luxúria: **Ai! Está tudo a arder! - **gritou ela aflita, saindo do labirinto a correr.**

Mal ela saiu, a Laura estava a postos.

**Laura: **Explosão de Fogo!

O ataque acertou em cheio na Luxúria, que caiu no chão.

**Laura: **Chama Escaldante!

A Luxúria estava a tentar levantar-se, mas caiu novamente.

**Laura: **Explosão de Fogo! Onda de Calor!

Os dois ataques acertaram na Luxúria e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

**Laura:** Aha! Bem-feita! Dizem que o ataque é a melhor defesa, por isso...

Nesse momento, ambas foram transportadas de novo para a sala dos monitores. A Luxúria apareceu dentro de uma das jaulas, onde já estava a Inveja.

**Rick:** Ganhaste Laura! - **disse ele, abraçando a namorada.**

**Laura:** Estava a pensar que ia perder, mas depois lembrei-me de usar uma manobra de diversão, digamos assim. Quando incendiei o labirinto, apanhei a Luxúria de surpresa e depois consegui atacá-la sem que ela pudesse defender-se ou fugir. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Luxúria:** Isto não é justo! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Eu é que devia ter ganho!

**Avareza:** É bem-feita. Devias tê-la atacado logo em vez de estares ali na conversa a tentar seduzir a rapariga!

**Vaidade:** Agora olha, ficas na jaula e pronto.

**Luxúria:** Não quero saber. Esta jaula até é muito sexy.

**Vaidade e Avareza:** O.o

**Karen:** E com esta vitória, ficamos empatados com duas vitórias cada um.

O Ira parecia muito zangado.

**Ira:** Tiveram sorte, guerreiros. Mas as próximas batalhas não serão assim tão fáceis.

**E assim, quatro batalhas já foram concluídas. A Anne e o Josh perderam contra o Preguiça e a Gula, mas a Sara e a Laura conseguiram vencer a Inveja e a Luxúria. Restam três guerreiros e três pecados para combater. Qual será a equipa vencedora? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Famílias ao Ataque

**Capítulo 8: Famílias ao Ataque**

Na cidade Starfield, o Periquito estava a voar quando avistou a Catatua.

_**Periquito (pensando):**__ Hum... aquele não é um pássaro normal..._

Ele voou até à Catatua, que estava agora pousada num cartaz a olhar para a rua.

**Periquito:** Quem és tu?

A Catatua virou-se para o encarar.

**Catatua:** Ah, então és tu o mentor dos Guerreiros dos Elementos, suponho.

**Periquito:** E tu deves ser a mentora dos dois guerreiros misteriosos.

**Catatua:** Sou sim. - **disse ela.**

**Periquito:** Não há muita gente que tenha o nosso poder para conceder os objectos de transformação aos guerreiros. Afinal, quem és tu?

A Catatua ficou silenciosa por uns segundos.

**Catatua:** Diz-me primeiro quem és tu.

**Periquito:** Eu... em tempos fui chamado de Pitágoras Ptolomeu.

A Catatua pareceu surpreendida.

**Catatua:** Pitágoras?! Oh então estás vivo! - **disse ela, parecendo feliz.**

**Periquito:** Mas quem és tu afinal?

**Catatua:** Eu, tempos também, chamei-me Marie Bertner.

Desta vez foi o Periquito a ficar surpreendido.

**Periquito:** Marie! És mesmo tu? Pensei que tinhas morrido... afinal estamos ambos vivos e amaldiçoados.

**Catatua:** Parece que sim. Temos muito que conversar.

Na sala dos monitores, já estavam prontos para mais uma batalha começar.

**Ira: **Vamos ver quem são os próximos escolhidos para lutar. - **disse ele, carregando no botão do computador.**

Mais uma vez apareceram as caras de cada um, rodopiaram e por fim ficaram só as caras do Rick e do Avareza.

**Avareza: **Ah, é a minha vez. Estava a ver que não. Tempo é dinheiro.

**Rick: **Estou pronto para te vencer. - **disse ele, confiante.**

**Avareza: **Confiança a mais dá sempre azar.

**Marina: **O Rick não precisa de sorte, porque tem miolos e força suficientes para acabar com qualquer problema de dinheiro!

**Avareza: **-.-" Que piadinha!

**Laura: **Força Rick, tu hás-de conseguir vencer.

**Josh: **Contamos contigo. - **disse ele, de dentro da jaula.**

**Vaidade:** Agora vê se te despachas a vencer, Avareza. Eu também quero lutar!

**Ira:** Cada coisa na sua altura. Está na hora do Guerreiro dos Elementos e o Avareza lutarem. Boa sorte... Avareza, porque espero que o guerreiro perca.

**Rick:** -.-" Pois, obrigadinho...

O Rick e o Avareza desapareceram e voltaram a reaparecer num deserto. Só havia areia à volta deles.

**Avareza:** Bem, parece que não há nada para nos distrair do combate um com o outro.

**Rick:** Eu também não me distraio facilmente. - **disse ele.** - Vamos começar então! Bola de Fogo!

O ataque foi contra o Avareza, que saltou e se desviou.

**Avareza:** Não esperavas vencer-me com esse ataque super fraco, pois não?

**Rick:** Não. Foi só para testar como te movias.

**Avareza:** Eu sou rápido, forte e inteligente. Não tens hipóteses de me vencer. - **disse ele.** - Agora toma lá! Barra de Ouro Explosiva!

Uma barra de ouro foi na direcção do Rick e ele mal teve tempo de se desviar pois a barra de ouro explodiu e a areia voou para todos os lados.

**Avareza:** Ora bolas, falhei... não faz mal. Barra de Ouro Explosiva!

Desta vez o Rick levou com a explosão e ficou muito ferido.

**Avareza:** Ah, fracote. Toma lá outra vez, Barra de Ouro Explosiva!

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

Os ataques colidiram no ar e criaram uma explosão que fez com que o Rick e o Avareza fossem lançados para trás.

**Avareza:** Nada mau. - **disse ele, levantando-se**. - Mas eu sou mais forte.

**Rick:** És forte, mas eu não desisto!

**Avareza:** Esta batalha vai durar pouco tempo. Vou acabar contigo! Barra de Ouro Explosiva!

O Rick, desviou-se por um triz.

**Avareza:** Ok, Chuva de Moedas Explosivas!

Várias moedas começaram a cair do chão e a explodir, magoando o Rick.

**Rick:** Ai... Energia dos Elementos!

Mas o seu ataque não conseguia destruir todas as moedas.

**Avareza:** E para finalizar, mais uma vez, Barra de Ouro Explosiva!

Desta vez o ataque acertou em cheio no Rick e ele caiu no chão, desmaiado.

**Avareza:** Que vitória mais fácil. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

Poucos segundos depois, estavam de volta à sala dos monitores. O Rick foi parar à jaula.

**Sara:** Oh não... perdemos...

**Laura:** Estás bem, Rick? - **perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Rick:** Sim... ele era demasiado forte. Desculpem pessoal.

**Anne:** Não faz mal. Deste o teu melhor.

**Karen:** Que foi bem fraquinho. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Ele venceu-te como se tu fosses uma formiga insignificante!

**Avareza**: Eu sou forte, já tinha dito. - **disse ele, alegre.**

**Vaidade:** Gostei do que vi. Lutaste muito bem.

**Luxúria:** Não sabia que eras tão bom Avareza. Hum, até me apetece dar-te uns beijos.

**Ira:** Pois, mas noutra altura, porque tu estás dentro da jaula, Luxúria. -** disse ele e depois virou-se para os guerreiros.** - Parece que nós temos três vitórias e vocês só têm duas.

**Marina:** Mas as lutas ainda não terminaram.

**Karen:** Pois é! E eu e a Guerreira da Terra vamos salvar a honra do convento!

Na cidade Starfield, a Helena e o Leon já tinham vencido todos os monstros que tinham encontrado pelo caminho.

**Helena:** Conseguimos pôr algumas pessoas a salvo e matar alguns monstros, mas nem sinal da Allena...

**Leon:** Ela tem de estar algures na cidade.

Nesse momento, a própria Allena apareceu a flutuar perto deles.

**Allena:** Pareceu-me ouvir o meu nome. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

O Leon e a Helena encararam-na, em posição de ataque.

**Leon:** Então vieste até nós. Melhor.

**Helena:** Vamos dar cabo de ti!

**Allena:** Eu estou mais forte do que dantes. Não têm hipótese de me vencerem agora. Onda Negra!

O ataque foi contra os dois guerreiros e eles foram atirados para o chão com imensa força.

**Helena:** Ai, o ataque está muito mais forte...

**Leon:** Eu vou atacá-la! Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque foi na direcção da Allena, mas ela apenas pestanejou e murmurou.

**Allena:** Barreira Negra.

A barreira protegeu-a.

**Leon:** Toma novamente! Choque da Escuridão!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

Os dois ataques foram na direcção da Allena, mas ela continuava protegida pela barreira.

**Allena:** Bom, é novamente a minha vez. Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra os dois guerreiros e eles caíram no chão, bastante feridos.

**Leon:** Ela está muito mais forte...

**Helena:** Temos... de sair daqui depressa.

Eles levantaram-se e saíram dali a correr.

**Allena:** Fujam. Não podem sair da cidade. Depois encontro-vos e acabo com vocês. De qualquer maneira, eu sou muito mais forte.

Na sala dos monitores, todos estavam ansiosos pela próxima batalha que podia ser decisiva, pois se os sete pecados vencessem o próximo combate, ganhariam o mini-campeonato. Caso ganhassem os guerreiros, a pontuação ficaria empatada e o combate final seria decisivo.

**Ira:** Então vamos ver quem são os próximos a combater e talvez até seja a última batalha que se tenha de travar.

**Sara:** Não contes com isso. Tanto combata a Guerreira do Gelo como a Guerreira da Terra, eles irão ganhar o combate.

**Marina:** Podes crer que sim! - **disse ela, confiante.**

**Ira:** Então vamos ver quem vai combater. - **disse ele, carregando no botão do computador.**

As caras dos quatro que faltavam lutar apareceram no monitor e começaram a girar até que pararam e ficaram apenas as caras da Vaidade e da Karen.

**Ira:** Está decidido, o combate será entre a Guerreira do Gelo e a Vaidade.

**Anne: **Força Karen, hás-de conseguir vencer!

**Josh: **Sim. Dá o teu melhor.

**Marina: **Vá Karen, tu consegues. - **disse ela, sorrindo. **- De qualquer maneira, entre tu e a Vaidade, acho que tu és melhor que ela.

**Karen: **Ah, mas isso é óbvio.

**Rick: **Pelo menos mais vaidosa que a Vaidade a Karen deve ser. - **sussurrou ele e o Josh e a Anne riram-se.**

**Marina:** Vá Karen, tens de vencer que eu também quero lutar e não quero ser destruída pelos sete pecados, ouviste?

**Karen:** Está bem. Eu vou ganhar.

**Avareza:** Não contes com isso. A Vaidade é que vai ganhar.

Nesse momento, estava a Vaidade a pôr um creme na cara.

**Gula:** Mas o que é que estás a fazer?

**Vaidade:** Estou a pôr este creme para proteger a minha pele na batalha. - **disse ela.** - Não posso ir lutar sem estar bem arranjada.

A Karen aproximou-se dela.

**Karen:** Olha, posso usar um bocado do teu creme? É que também quero ir arranjada.

**Vaidade:** Está bem. E tenho aqui rímel, verniz, maquilhagem, batom e outras coisas.

E puseram-se as duas a pintarem-se e aperaltarem-se.

**Laura:** -.-" Acho que isto é capaz de demorar...

**Ira:** Pois... parece-me que sim.

Enquanto isso, a Cidade Starfield sofria mais um tremor de terra, mais forte que os anteriores. Na mansão da Karen, as pessoas tentaram proteger-se até que o tremor de terra parou.

**Sabrina:** Cada vez estes tremores estão mais fortes. - **disse ela, preocupada.**

**Dean:** Parece que a cidade está instável. - **disse ele.** - Deve ser por causa da barreira que está à volta dela.

O Peter estava a espreitar pela janela e ficou alarmado.

**Peter:** Pessoal, vários monstros estão a sair de outras casas aqui da rua! E parece que estão a invadir todas as casas da rua. Vão tentar invadir esta também!

O Dean e a Sabrina trocaram olhares preocupados.

**Dean:** Então temos de nos proteger.

**Sabrina:** Se calhar é melhor não dizermos nada aos pais...

**Dean:** Temos de dizer! Vamos reuni-los todos e avisá-los. - **disse ele.**

Em poucos segundos, todos os pais, a irmã do Peter, a Sabrina, o Dean e o Peter estavam reunidos. O Peter explicou a situação.

**Mãe da Anne:** É melhor escondermo-nos então. - **sugeriu ela.**

**Mãe da Marina:** Não, não vamos nada esconder-nos assim sem mais nem menos. Vamos mas é barricar a casa. Vamos encostar os móveis às portas e janelas, se houver madeiras, vamos tapar as janelas com elas também e coisas assim. - **disse ela, decidida.**

**Pai da Marina:** É isso mesmo querida. Vamos a isso!

**Pai do Dean:** Sim, vamos proteger-nos.

**Pai da Anne:** Sim. Até que a Anne e os outros vençam os monstros todos e salvem a cidade. - **disse ele.**

E assim, todos começaram a movimentar-se, a tentar bloquear as portas e janelas com os móveis, tábuas e afins. Mas em poucos minutos, começaram a ouvir movimento da parte de fora da casa.

**Sabrina:** Eles chegaram... - **disse ela, assustada.**

**Mãe da Laura:** Então e agora, o que fazemos?

**Mãe da Marina:** Ora, lutamos! Vamos acabar com estes monstros todos!

**Pai da Marina:** Assim é que se fala querida! - **disse ele, apoiando a mulher.**

**Mãe do Peter:** Mas eles são monstros fortes... e nós somos só humanos.

**Mãe do Dean:** Pois, não temos hipóteses contra eles...

**Mãe da Marina:** E vão ficar aí a lamentar-se e a esconder-se até eles chegarem a vocês e fazerem-nos sei lá o quê?! Podem matar-nos, torturar-nos ou fazer coisas macabras. Não podes render-nos sem dar luta!

**Peter:** Sim. Eu concordo. Vamos dar o nosso melhor!

Todos se entreolharam.

**Mãe do Peter:** Pronto, está bem. Vamos lutar e pode ser que os consigamos vencer.

**Mãe da Anne:** Sim. Se a minha filhinha está a lutar por nós e por todo o mundo, temos de lutar também para sobrevivermos e acabar com estes monstros!

**Dean:** Então vá, peguem em coisas com que possam bater nos monstros.

As pessoas dispersaram. A Mãe da Anne e a Mãe do Peter foram buscar frigideiras à cozinha. O Pai do Dean encontrou um bastão de basebol. O Pai da Marina e o Pai da Laura pegaram em duas espadas decorativas que estavam no quarto dos pais da Karen. A Mãe da Sara e outras mulheres encontraram uns tacos de golfe e o Peter pegou num facalhão de cozinha.

**Peter:** Agora estamos preparados.

Começaram a ouvir-se barulhos fortes do lado de fora da mansão da Karen. Os monstros estavam a investir contra as portas e janelas.

**Sabrina:** Eles estão quase a conseguir entrar... - disse ela, tremendo, enquanto segurava uma vassoura na mão.

Poucos segundos depois, eles ouviram um estrondo e passos no hall de entrada. A mãe do Peter fez a irmã mais nova do Peter, Ashley, esconder-se noutra sala.

**Peter:** Eles vêm aí.

Cinco segundos depois apareceram os monstros, entrando por um dos salões da mansão. Eram cerca de vinte monstros.

**Monstro Gordo:** Vamos vencê-los e ver se eles têm o sonho radiante.

**Mãe da Marina:** À carga pessoal! - **gritou ela.**

Os monstros e os humanos foram uns contra os outros. A Mãe da Marina nem precisava de armas, dando logo socos em dois monstros. O Pai do Dean deu com o bastão de basebol na cabeça de um monstro, fazendo-o desmaiar. A Mãe da Anne e a Mãe do Peter andavam a dar com as frigideiras em tudo o que mexesse perto delas.

**Mãe da Anne:** Tomem lá! Tomem! Tomem! Tomem!

O Pai da Marina e o Pai da Laura estavam a usar as espadas para ferirem os monstros. As outras mulheres andavam a dar golpes com os tacos de golfe em vários monstros.

A Sabrina deu uma vassourada no Monstro Gordo. Com um gesto rápido, o monstro destruiu a vassoura.

**Gordo:** Miúda estúpida! Agora vou acabar contigo!

A Sabrina deu um passo para trás. O monstro preparou-se para atacar. Nesse momento, o Peter apareceu e num gesto rápido trespassou a cabeça do monstro com o facalhão de cozinha. Com um ruído enorme, o monstro caiu no chão e o seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Peter:** Estás bem?

**Sabrina:** Sim. Obrigada Peter.

A batalha continuou. A Mãe da Marina lançou dois monstros contra uma parede e ambos desmaiaram. O Dean, que tinha pegado numa cadeira estava agora a arremessá-la contra um dos monstros, que caiu para dentro da lareira. A Mãe do Dean pegou nuns fósforos, acendeu-os e mandou-os para a lareira, onde o monstro começou a ser queimado vivo e transformou-se em pó.

**Mãe do Dean:** Aha! Toma lá seu estúpido!

Em poucos segundos, os restantes monstros estavam dominados.

**Pai da Laura:** E toma lá! - **gritou ele, espetando a espada no último monstro vivo, cujo corpo se transformou em pó de seguida.**

Eles olharam à sua volta. O salão estava bastante sujo, principalmente com areia por causa dos monstros, as paredes estavam rachadas e a decoração estava totalmente destruída.

**Dean:** Ok, a Karen vai matar-nos quando vir isto.

**Sabrina:** Bem, ela é rica por isso isto não há-de ser nada demais.

**Mãe da Marina:** Como vêem, conseguimos vencer. E só com uns arranhões. - **disse ela, que tinha agora uma ferida na cara.**

**Mãe da Anne:** Pois, mas foi com muita sorte.

**Pai da Anne:** Pois, alguém podia ter ficado muito magoado ou morrido.

**Peter:** Vá, animem-se. Estamos todos bem. Mas se calhar é melhor barricarmos a casa novamente, não vão outros monstros tentar invadi-la.

**Dean:** Sim, vamos fazer isso.

A Ashley veio reunir-se aos outros na sala.

**Ashley: **Conseguiram vencer os monstros. Ainda bem.

Mas nesse momento, a Allena apareceu a flutuar no meio da sala.

**Allena:** Ora, ora, ora, cá estão os resistentes. Então, divertiram-se a destruir os meus monstros, foi?

**Pai da Sara:** Quem és tu?

**Allena:** Eu chamo-me Allena e sou a chefe dos monstros que vocês destruíram.

**Peter:** Ela é a chefe dos vilões. - **disse ele.**

**Allena:** E não estou nada satisfeita com o que fizeram, sabem?

**Mãe da Marina:** Onde é que estão os nossos filhos, sua bruxa? O que lhes fizeste? - **perguntou ela, zangada.**

**Allena:** Eu nem sei quem é que são os vossos filhos.

**Pai do Rick:** Ora, são os Guerreiros dos Elementos!

**Mãe do Rick:** Querido, não era para dizeres isso. - **disse ela, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.**

**Allena:** Ah... mas que interessante. Então vocês devem ser as famílias dos guerreiros. Estou a ver...

**Peter:** Deixa-nos em paz!

**Sabrina:** Onde é que estão os guerreiros?

**Allena:** Longe. Bem longe daqui. Mas, caso eles voltem, será bom ter uns trunfos na manga. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Ora bem, Super Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque foi contra o Pai da Laura e ele caiu desmaiado no chão. Apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Allena:** Menos um.

**Mãe da Laura:** Querido, estás bem? - **perguntou ela, ajoelhando-se perto do marido.**

**Peter:** Está só desmaiado.

**Dean:** O que queres fazer? Ver se temos o sonho radiante, é?

**Allena:** Por um lado sim, mas por outro, quando estiverem todos desmaiados serão meus reféns e caso os guerreiros apareçam não vão poder fazer nada contra mim, com medo que eu vos faça alguma coisa. - **disse ela.** - Super Raio Pesadelo!

Desta vez o ataque acertou no Pai da Marina, que caiu no chão desmaiado também. Apareceu também a estrela dos sonhos.

**Mãe da Marina:** Malvada! Eu não me vou render sem lutar!

**Peter:** Sim, vamos a isso!

A Mãe da Marina e alguns dos outros foram na direcção da Allena, que agora já estava com os pés assentes no chão.

**Allena:** Venham então! Super Raio Pesadelo!

O Pai do Peter caiu desmaiado no chão. A Mãe da Sara virou-se para a Sabrina.

**Mãe da Sara:** Foge pelas traseiras filha.

**Sabrina:** Mas...

**Mãe da Sara:** Vai. Não quero te aconteça nada.

**Mãe do Dean:** Vai com ela, Dean.

**Mãe do Peter: **Ashley, tu vais também com eles. **– disse ela, olhando para a filha. O Peter estava a tentar bater na Allena e estava longe demais para fugir.**

**Dean:** Eu protejo-as. - disse ele, agarrando nas mãos da Ashley e da Sabrina.

Os três saíram do salão sem que a Allena os visse.

**Mãe da Marina:** Toma lá, sua bruxa! - **gritou ela, dando um murro na cara da Allena.**

A Allena cambaleou para trás e olhou furiosa para a Mãe da Marina e os outros.

**Allena:** Chega! Vocês não se vão pôr mais no meu caminho! - **gritou ela.** - Super Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou na Mãe da Marina e ela caiu desmaiada no chão.

**Allena:** Desmaiem todos! Super Raio Pesadelo! Super Raio Pesadelo! Super Raio Pesadelo!

Em poucos segundos, todos os que estavam no salão estavam desmaiados.

**Allena:** Bem, nenhum deles tem o sonho radiante. Hum... mas faltam aqui três pessoas. Devem ter fugido e esconderam-se na mansão.

A Allena procurou pela mansão, mas não achou a Sabrina, a Ashley e o Dean, que já tinham fugido pelas traseiras.

**Allena:** Não importa. Os reféns que tenho já me chegam. Mas tenho é de achar rapidamente o sonho radiante. Espero que os sete pecados acabem com os guerreiros. Ainda por cima foram para outra dimensão e nem me disseram nada. - **disse ela, zangada.** - O que vale é que eu contactei com o Deus Negro e ele me disse onde eles estavam. Enfim, só falta mesmo obter o sonho radiante e o Deus Negro poderá libertar-se da dimensão onde está selado.

Segundos depois, a Allena voltou para ao pé dos seus reféns, agora desmaiados e todos desapareceram dali.

Vinte minutos depois, o Periquito, acompanhado pela Catatua, chegaram à mansão e depararam-se com aquela cena.

**Periquito:** Oh não! Não pode ser. O que terá acontecido? Onde estão todos?

**Catatua:** Os monstros devem ter invadido a mansão. - **disse ela.**

**Periquito:** E levaram todos os que aqui estavam? Eu devia tê-los protegido. - **disse ele, preocupado.** - Os Guerreiros nunca me vão perdoar se lhes aconteceu algo de mal.

**Catatua:** Calma. Talvez esteja tudo bem. Se calhar fugiram.

**Periquito:** Será? Então temos de os ir procurar!

**Catatua:** Está bem. Eu vou contigo. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Espero que os meus dois guerreiros estejam bem.

Nesse momento, a Helena e o Leon estavam sentados num beco.

**Leon:** O que é que fazemos agora? A Allena é demasiado forte.

**Helena:** Não sei... pronto, temos de admitir que sozinhos não conseguimos vencer. Precisamos da ajuda dos outros guerreiros.

**Leon:** Mas onde estão eles? Ainda não os vi. Será que foram vencidos?

**Helena:** Espero que não... e sinceramente não acredito nisso. Eles são sete. São fortes. Não são vencidos facilmente.

**Leon:** Quero acreditar nisso porque senão, esta cidade... melhor dizendo, o mundo e até outros universos estarão prestes a tornarem-se um campo de escuridão.

De volta à sala dos monitores, a Vaidade e a Karen pareciam estar finalmente preparadas.

**Karen:** Ok, vamos lá lutar então.

**Vaidade:** Com beleza e elegância, eu vou vencer.

**Karen:** Tu? Pois, vai sonhando.

**Ira:** Chega! Vão lá lutar e pronto! - **disse ele, chateado.**

A Karen e a Vaidade desapareceram e voltaram a aparecer numa grande plataforma rectangular no meio do céu.

**Vaidade:** Ena, estamos no céu.

**Karen:** Pois... e temos só esta plataforma para lutar... mas e se cairmos?

**Vaidade:** Duh, obviamente que se uma de nós cair da plataforma vai ter uma grande queda até ao chão. E claro que essa pessoa perde a batalha.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Ok, então tenho só de fazer com que a Vaidade caia da plataforma e ganho. Vai ser fácil, espero eu._

**Vaidade:** Bom, vamos acabar com isto depressa. Estamos muito alto e está um bocado de vento, que me está a despentear o cabelo. - **disse ela.** - Raio Fashion!

A Karen saltou para o lado e o raio acertou numa nuvem, que ficou com uns óculos e um chapéu.

**Karen:** Querias vencer-me com isso? - **perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Vaidade:** Eu esperava que levasses com o raio e caísses da plataforma, mas pronto... vou atacar outra vez!

**Karen:** Nem penses! Raio Glacial!

A Vaidade saltou para o lado e o raio acertou numa parte da plataforma, congelando-a.

**Vaidade:** Ei! Eu não gosto de frio!

**Karen:** Mas vais ficar bem fria quando te acertar com um dos meus raios de gelo!

**Vaidade:** Sua estúpida! Não gosto de ti!

**Karen:** E eu também não morro de amores por ti, podes crer. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Vaidade:** Hunf, toma lá, Bela Energia do Vidro!

A Karen tentou desviar-se, mas o ataque acertou-lhe na mão direita, que se transformou em vidro.

**Karen:** Ai! A minha mão...

**Vaidade:** Tiveste sorte de só a mão se ter transformado em vidro. Mas da próxima vez que eu atacar, tu vais transformar-te toda em vidro!

**Karen:** Eu não vou deixar! - **gritou ela.** - Ilusão de Gelo!

Apareceram várias cópias da Karen, todas com a mão de vidro.

**Vaidade:** Hunf... qual é a verdadeira?

**Karen:** Tenta descobrir. - **disseram todas ao mesmo tempo.**

**Vaidade:** Tomem lá! Bela Energia de Vidro!

O ataque foi contra uma das Karens, mas ela desapareceu.

**Karen:** Azar, era uma ilusão. - **disseram as outras, rindo-se.**

**Vaidade:** Argh, assim não vale!

**Karen:** Vale tudo! Raio Glacial!

Todas as Karens atacaram e o ataque acertou na Vaidade, que caiu na plataforma, ferida.

**Vaidade:** Bolas... tenho de descobrir qual é a verdadeira! - **gritou ela, zangada.**

Ela olhou para todas as Karens e depois reparou que só a uma delas é que o vento estava a balançar os cabelos.

Vaidade: Já sei! Tu és a verdadeira Karen! - **gritou ela, apontando para a verdadeira Karen.** - Raio Fashion!

O Karen levou com o ataque e quase caiu da plataforma. O seu uniforme ficou decorado de missangas e retalhos.

**Karen:** Ora bolas... como é que descobriste?!

**Vaidade:** Foi fácil. O vento está forte e mesmo tendo feito cópias tuas, o cabelo delas não balançava com o vento e o teu sim.

**Karen:** Fui traída pelo meu cabelo... - **disse ela.**

**Vaidade:** E agora vou acabar contigo de vez!

**Karen:** Está bem... mas devias saber que estás com uma cara horrível. Tens a maquilhagem toda borrada.

**Vaidade:** O quê? Ai credo! - **gritou ela.**

Ela foi até à zona congelada da plataforma para ver o seu reflexo.

**Vaidade:** Hum... ei, eu não tenho nada a maquilhagem borrada! - **gritou ela, vendo o seu reflexo, que estava normal.**

Nesse momento, a Karen veio contra ela e empurrou-a. A Vaidade escorregou no gelo e caiu da plataforma abaixo.

**Vaidade:** Não! - **gritou ela, enquanto caia.**

No momento seguinte, as duas estavam de volta à sala dos monitores.

**Ira:** Pronto, ganhou a Guerreira do Gelo. - **disse ele, zangado.**

**Laura:** Venceste! - **disse ela, contente, abraçando a Karen.**

**Karen:** Claro, eu sou a melhor. - **disse ela, sem um pingo de modéstia. A sua mão já tinha voltado ao normal.**

A Vaidade tinha aparecido dentro da jaula.

**Vaidade:** Eu não quero ficar aqui dentro!

**Inveja:** Eu até gosto desta jaula.

**Ira:** Bom, parece que teremos de realizar a última batalha. - **disse ele e estalou os dedos.**

As jaulas desapareceram.

**Rick:** Estamos livres?

**Josh:** Porque é que nos soltaste?

**Ira:** Porque para a última batalha, vamos todos para outro lugar. - **disse ele e no momento seguinte, todos desapareceram dali.**

**E assim termina este capítulo. Falta apenas uma batalha para decidir se ganham os guerreiros ou os sete pecados. A última batalha será entre a Marina e o Ira. Qual deles ganhará? E para onde é que ele os está a levar? Será que as famílias dos guerreiros ficarão bem ou a Allena vai fazer-lhes mal? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	9. Vencedores e Vencidos

**Capítulo 9: Vencedores e Vencidos**

Os Guerreiros dos Elementos e os Sete Pecados apareceram num grande estádio. Os Guerreiros estavam de um lado e os pecados do outro. O Ira e a Marina estavam no centro do estádio.

**Ira:** E aqui estamos todos para ver a última e decisiva batalha entre mim e a Guerreira da Terra.

**Marina:** Eu não vou perder. - **disse ela, confiante.**

**Sara:** É isso mesmo! Vais ganhar Marina! - **gritou ela, das bancadas.**

**Inveja:** Acaba com essa rapariga, Ira! - **gritou ela, das bancadas opostas.**

**Ira:** Muito bem, preparada Guerreira da Terra?

**Marina:** Sim, vamos a isso.

De volta à cidade Starfield, o Dean, a Ashley a Sabrina, que tinham estado escondidos num beco, voltaram à mansão e encontraram-na vazia.

**Sabrina:** Oh não! Ela levou-os com ela! - **disse ela, aflita.** - E agora?

**Dean:** Não sei... temos de nos esconder.

**Ashley:** E os nossos pais? Pode acontecer-lhes alguma coisa!

**Dean:** Não. Como a tal Allena disse, eles estão reféns. Ela não lhes fará mal... pelo menos, até os guerreiros aparecerem ou ela ter a certeza de que eles foram vencidos.

**Sabrina:** Eles têm de voltar. - **disse ela.** - Têm mesmo.

**Ashley: **Isto é tudo muito confuso. Estava tudo bem até o céu ficar todo escuro e agora aparecem monstro e os nossos pais foram raptados! **– disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

**Sabrina: **Calma. É normal que estejas nervosa. Está a acontecer tudo muito depressa. Mas vai tudo correr bem. Os Guerreiros vão salvar toda a gente.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram passos e ficaram assustados.

**Dean:** Temos de nos esconder.

Mas antes de eles terem tempo para se esconderem, apareceram duas figuras à porta da sala. Eram a Helena e o Leon, ainda transformados em guerreiros.

**Leon:** Olha, está aqui gente. - **disse ele à Helena.**

**Helena:** Não tenham medo, não vos fazemos mal.

A Sabrina aproximou-se deles.

**Sabrina:** Eu sei quem vocês são. A minha irmã falou de vocês. São a Guerreira da Luz e o Guerreiro da Escuridão, não são?

**Leon:** Somos sim. E quem és tu? Não te conheço.

O Dean e a Ashley aproximaram-se também.

**Helena:** Oh, a este eu já o tinha visto... na escola, penso eu. **– disse ela, olhando para o Dean.**

**Dean:** Eu sou o Dean, esta é a Sabrina e aquela é a Ashley. Somos aliados dos Guerreiros dos Elementos.

**Leon:** Ah, estou a ver.

**Sabrina:** A minha irmã é a Guerreira da Água. Mas não sabemos onde estão os guerreiros agora. - **disse ela.** - E suponho que vocês não nos vão ajudar.

**Leon:** Porque é que dizes isso?

**Sabrina:** A minha irmã disse que vocês não queriam colaborar com os guerreiros. - **respondeu ela.** - Por isso não são nossos aliados, pois não?

**Helena:** Nós temos uma perspectiva das coisas que não é exactamente como a perspectiva dos guerreiros, mas o nosso objectivo é a paz. Queremos que o mundo fique livre dos vilões.

**Dean:** Bom, então isso é o mais importante. Os Guerreiros disseram para as suas familias e amigos virem esconder-se nesta mansão, que é da Guerreira do Gelo, mas a Allena apareceu e capturou-os a todos.

**Leon:** Então as famílias dos guerreiros estão nas mãos da Allena... isso é mau. O que vale é que os nossos pais estão noutra cidade.

**Sabrina:** E quem são vocês afinal?

**Helena:** Não vamos revelar as nossas identidades, como é óbvio. - **disse ela.**

**Sabrina:** Pensei que fossemos aliados.

**Helena:** Nós conhecemos-vos agora. Vocês até podem ser uns impostores.

**Sabrina:** Não somos. Eu sou, como já tinha dito, irmã da Guerreira da Água, que se chama Sara Laker.

A Helena pareceu surpreendida.

**Helena:** A tua irmã... pertence à equipa de competição de natação da escola de Riverdown?

**Sabrina:** Sim. Como é que sabes?

**Helena:** Eu... conheço-a. Também faço parte da equipa. - **disse ela, ainda confusa.** - Mas não fazia ideia que ela fosse uma guerreira.

**Sabrina:** Tu fazes parte da equipa? Já sei! Só podes ser a rapariga nova que entrou para a equipa! És a Helena, não és?

**Leon:** Bem, ela sabe quem és, Helena. Não vale a pena esconder. - **disse ele.** - O meu nome é Leon e ela é a Helena, sim.

**Sabrina:** Bem, a minha irmã não gostava muito de ti, Helena.

**Helena:** Pois, acredito que sim.

**Dean:** Desculpem lá, mas não podemos estar aqui a perder tempo a conversar! Temos de fazer alguma coisa para parar a Allena.

**Leon:** Eu e a Helena lutámos contra ela, mas não a conseguimos vencer. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Ela é muito forte. Sem a ajuda dos guerreiros, não podemos fazer nada para a parar.

A Ashley abanou a cabeça.

**Ashley: **Que confusão. Mais guerreiros. E afinal não nos podem ajudar. **– disse ela, desanimada.**

**Leon: **Não temos poder suficiente. Lamento.

**Sabrina: **Os guerreiros hão-de aparecer. Não percebo porque é que eles não estão aqui ou não os ouvimos lutar, mas tenho a certeza que, onde quer que eles estejam, estão a dar o seu melhor.

De volta ao estádio, o Ira e a Marina estavam prontos para lutar.

**Gula:** Vá, comecem lá! - gritou ela, ansiosa.

**Ira:** Raio Negro!

A Marina saltou para o lado e desviou-se.

**Marina:** Toma lá! Chuva de Pedras!

Várias pedras começaram a cair do céu, mas o Ira desapareceu e voltou a aparecer, esquivando-se ao ataque.

**Ira:** Eu quero acabar com isto depressa, por isso, não te vou dar hipóteses de me atacares mais. Raio de Fúria!

A Marina saltou e conseguiu desviar-se.

**Marina:** Ah! Falhaste! - di**sse ela, sorrindo.**

**Ira:** Hunf, Explosão Irada!

A Marina sentiu o chão por baixo dos seus pés ficar quente e saltou, mas levou com a explosão que se deu quando o chão se abriu. Ela caiu no chão, ferida.

**Laura:** Oh não.

**Rick:** Coitada. - **disse ele.** - Será que ela está bem?

**Karen:** A Marina é rija. Ela consegue aguentar. E vai vencer, tenho a certeza. - **disse ela, confiante.**

A Marina levantou-se.

**Ira:** Bem, ainda te aguentas em pé, menos mal. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Mas quando te acertar com o próximo ataque, venço-te de uma vez por todas.

**Marina:** Eu... não desisto tão facilmente.

**Ira:** Ok. Então em vez de eu usar uma explosão para te vencer, vou deixar-te cheia de fúria e incontrolável. Raio de Fúria!

O ataque acertou na Marina e ela tremeu violentamente.

**Sara:** O que lhe está a acontecer? - **perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Ira**: Ela agora vai ficar como se estivesse maluca. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

A Marina começou a correr pelo campo, lançando ataques ao solo.

**Ira:** E pronto, agora é só acabar com ela. Explosão Irada!

Mas como a Marina andava a correr, uma parte do chão explodiu, mas ela não foi atingida.

**Ira:** Ora bolas!

Nesse momento, a Marina veio a correr na direcção do Ira.

**Ira:** P-pára!

Mas ela foi contra ele com toda a força e caíram ambos no chão. O ataque do Ira perdeu o efeito.

**Marina:** Eu... voltei ao normal. Agora vais ver! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - Energia de Pedras! Energia da Terra! Movimento Terrestre!

Os ataques acertaram todos no Ira e ele ficou bastante ferido.

**Ira:** Argh... não me podes vencer.

**Marina:** Ai não? Toma lá! - **gritou ela, dando-lhe um murro no estômago.**

O Ira arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão, desmaiado.

**Sara:** A Marina venceu! - **gritou ela e os guerreiros festejaram.**

**Gula:** Não pode ser!

**Avareza:** O Ira perdeu! - **disse ele, aborrecido.**

**Marina:** Consegui vencer. Ainda bem. - **disse ela, cansada.**

Passados alguns segundos, o Ira recuperou os sentidos.

**Ira:** Tu... ganhaste.

**Marina:** Sim. Agora têm de cumprir a vossa promessa e ajudarem-nos.

**Ira:** Está bem. Vamos fazer isso. - **disse ele, levantando-se.**

**Josh:** Pronto, ao menos já temos mais aliados.

**Karen:** Hum... será? Eu não confio neles. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

Os guerreiros e os sete pecados foram até ao meio do estádio. A Gula teve de arrastar o Preguiça, que queria era continuar a dormir.

**Anne:** Pronto, agora temos de voltar para a nossa cidade e vencer a Allena.

**Ira:** Claro. Mas se calhar vocês não vão voltar. - **disse ele.** - Raio Negro!

Os guerreiros levaram com o ataque e caíram no chão.

**Inveja:** Parvos. Achavam mesmo que íamos cooperar com vocês?

**Sara:** Vocês prometeram!

**Gula:** E vocês são mesmo ingénuos. Acreditaram que íamos cumprir o que tínhamos prometido, mas vamos é destruir-vos! - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

O Josh levantou-se rapidamente.

**Josh:** Não vou deixar! Relâmpago Eléctrico!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Josh:** Não funcionou...

Os sete pecados riram-se.

**Luxúria:** Enquanto estavam com a atenção no Ira, bloqueámos os vossos poderes. Não os conseguem usar aqui. - **disse ela.** - E pronto, vamos acabar com vocês de uma vez por todas.

**Marina:** Eu vou lutar até ao fim! - **gritou ela e correu para a Inveja e a Gula e deu um murro a cada uma. Ambas caíram no chão.**

**Ira: **Argh! Toma lá! - **gritou ele, começando a dar murros na Marina.**

**Anne: **Mesmo sem os nossos poderes, vamos lutar! -** gritou ela e começou a tentar dar murros na Luxúria.**

A Sara apanhou algumas pedras que se tinham soltado do solo do estádio por causa dos ataques do Ira.

**Sara:** Aqui vai! -** gritou ela e uma das pedras acertou na cabeça do Preguiça, fazendo-o cair no chão.**

A Karen começou à chapada à Vaidade e depois agarraram o cabelo uma à outra. O Josh e o Rick começaram a lutar contra o Avareza.

A Laura olhou à sua volta.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Como é que eles bloquearam os nossos poderes? Deve haver alguma coisa que os tenho bloqueado..._

Ela olhou para um canto do estádio e viu um cristal vermelho a brilhar.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Aquele cristal! Deve ser aquilo que está a bloquear os nossos poderes. Eles activaram-no._

Olhando para o lado oposto do campo, viu um cristal azul, mas que não brilhava.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Então, vamos fazer o contrário!_

A Laura aproximou-se da Sara.

**Laura:** Sara, estás a ver aquele cristal azul ali? Tens de lá chegar e arranjar forma de o activar.

**Sara:** Mas...

**Laura:** Assim o poder deles vai ser anulado como o nosso.

**Sara:** Está bem.

A Sara começou a correr pelo estádio, na direcção do cristal azul e a Laura foi pelo lado oposto, para chegar ao cristal vermelho. O Ira viu o que elas estavam a fazer.

**Ira:** Parem-nas! - **gritou ele.**

A Gula foi a correr atrás da Sara.

**Gula:** Pára sua desgraçada! Raio Doce!

Mas o ataque falhou. A Sara, que ainda tinha uma pedra na mão, virou-se e mandou a pedra, que acertou na cara da Gula, que se desequilibrou e caiu pelas escadas do estádio abaixo.

A Inveja e o Preguiça foram atrás da Laura. Mas o Preguiça era bastante lento e ficou logo para trás.

**Inveja: **Volta aqui, Guerreira do Fogo!

**Laura: **Nem pensar!

**Inveja: **Toma! Água Congelante Invejosa!

A Laura saltou dois degraus e desviou-se do ataque. Por esta altura, o Ira tinha dominado a Marina.

**Ira: **Agora vou acabar contigo! Explosão...

A Sara chegou até ao cristal azul.

**Sara: **Mas como é que activo isto? - **perguntou ela, confusa. **- Olha, vai à maneira antiga!

Ela deu um pontapé no cristal e ele começou a brilhar.

**Ira: **... Irada!

Mas nada aconteceu.

**Ira: **Não! - **gritou ele, voltando-se e vendo que a Sara tinha conseguido activar o cristal azul.**

**Laura:** Eles já têm os seus poderes bloqueados! - **gritou ela.**

**Rick:** Boa! Toma lá!

O Rick e o Josh atiraram-se para cima do Avareza e conseguiram dominá-lo.

**Rick:** Bem feito! Sem poderes especiais, não és nada!

A Laura conseguiu finalmente chegar ao cristal vermelho, mas não sabia como o desactivar.

**Sara:** Dá-lhe um pontapé! - **gritou ela, do outro lado do estádio.**

A Laura deu um pontapé ao cristal, mas ele continuou activo. A Inveja chegou ao pé dela nesse momento.

**Inveja:** Acabou o jogo, estúpida.

**Laura:** Nem pensar! Está na hora de usar a força em vez da inteligência!

A Laura deu um murro na cara da Inveja, que foi apanhada de surpresa. Depois a Laura agarrou num dos braços da Inveja e lançou-a para cima do cristal, que se despedaçou em mil bocados.

O Preguiça estava quase a chegar ao pé da Laura.

**Laura:** Agora já devem funcionar! Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque acertou no Preguiça e ele caiu pelas escadas abaixo.

**Laura:** Consegui!

O Rick preparou-se para atacar o Avareza.

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

O ataque acertou no Avareza, que caiu no chão.

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

O Ira foi atingido.

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

A Vaidade ficou meio congelada.

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

A Luxúria caiu no chão a gemer.

A Sara arrastou a Gula para o centro do estádio e a Laura arrastou a Inveja. O Josh foi buscar o Preguiça.

Com os sete pecados, sem poderem usar os seus poderes, reunidos no meio do estádio, a sua situação não parecia muito boa para eles.

**Josh:** Vocês enganaram-nos!

**Vaidade:** Desculpem! Tenham piedade de nós! - **pediu ela.**

**Karen:** Vocês não pareciam ter piedade de nós. Ainda há pouco nos queriam destruir.

**Ira:** Eu sei que agimos mal, mas prometemos que vos vamos ajudar agora. Não vos vamos trair.

**Laura:** Chega! Não acreditamos em vocês! Vocês são os sete pecados, já nos enganaram uma vez e são maus. Vamos acabar com vocês! **– disse ela, decidida.**

**Ira:** Não vamos deixar! Pessoal, atacar!

Os sete pecados levantaram-se e começaram a atacar os guerreiros.

**Rick:** Energia dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os três ataques acertaram nos sete pecados que caíram todos no chão.

**Josh:** Como é que vamos acabar com eles?

**Anne:** Podemos usar o Raio dos Elementos.

**Laura:** Mas eles não vão deixar. Precisamos de uns segundos para nos preparar.

**Rick:** Eu trato disso. - **disse ele.** - Ainda não usei o meu novo ataque. Explosão do Caos!

O ataque acertou nos sete pecados, que começaram a brigar uns com os outros.

**Rick:** O meu ataque faz com que eles fiquem confusos e então estão a brigar uns com os outros. **– explicou ele. - **Pronto, enquanto eles estão a brigar, vamos usar o Raio dos Elementos!

**Laura:** Ok. Dêem as mãos.

Os sete guerreiros deram as mãos.

**Anne:** Poder Místico do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Josh:** Poder Místico do Trovão!

**Rick:** Poder Místico dos Elementos!

**Marina:** Poder Místoco da Terra!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

Os corpos deles começaram a brilhar.

**Todos:** Super Raio dos Elementos!

Um raio enorme foi na direcção dos sete pecados. Nesse momento, o efeito do ataque do Rick desapareceu.

**Gula:** Oh, um raio!

**Ira:** Ups, estamos feitos.

**Luxúria:** Não! Eu queria ter estado com um rapaz giro!

**Preguiça:** Finalmente parece que vou estar em paz e sossego...

**Inveja:** Que inveja deles, por serem mais espertos e fortes que nós...

**Avareza:** Raios! Malditos Guerreiros!

**Vaidade:** Fujam!

Mas o raio acertou em todos eles, destruindo-os de uma vez por todas.

**Anne:** Conseguimos! - **disse ela, saltando, animada.**

**Sara:** Mas, como é que vamos voltar para a nossa cidade?

Mas nesse preciso momento, tudo começou a tremer e ficou tudo escuro. Logo de seguida, os guerreiros apareceram na mesma rua de onde tinham desaparecido para irem para a outra dimensão.

**Laura:** Estamos de volta. - **disse ela, olhando à sua volta.**

**Sara:** Então temos de ir vencer a Allena.

**Anne:** E as nossas famílias? Estou preocupada. Espero que estejam bem, mas nunca se sabe.

**Rick:** O Periquito ficou a tomar conta deles. Eles estão bem, de certeza. Temos é de vencer a Allena e acabar com isto tudo.

**Josh:** Sim. O céu ainda está todo escuro. E deve haver monstros na cidade a atacar as pessoas.

**Karen:** Mas olhem lá, como é que vamos encontrar a Allena? Não sabemos onde ela está.

**Marina:** Procuramos na cidade. Pode ser que a encontremos.

**Laura:** Sim, vamos lá. - **disse ela e todos começaram a andar dali para fora.**

Entretanto, a Sabrina, a Ashley, o Leon, o Dean e a Helena tinham saído da mansão da Karen e estavam a percorrer a cidade.

**Helena:** Vamos deixar-vos na casa que alugámos. - **disse ela ao Dean, à Ashley e à Sabrina.** - Está bem protegida e lá devem ficar em segurança.

**Leon:** Vá, estamos quase a chegar.

Mas nesse momento, a Allena apareceu a flutuar no ar.

**Allena:** Olá. Ora bem, os dois guerreiros fracotes e os três fugitivos, todos juntos. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Óptimo. Vou acabar com vocês todos de uma vez.

O Leon e a Helena puseram-se à frente da Ashley, do Dean e da Sabrina.

**Leon:** Allena, podes ser mais forte que nós, mas nós lutamos até ao final!

**Helena:** Sabrina, Ashley, Dean, fujam depressa.

**Dean:** Está bem. Venham, Sabrina e Ashley.

Eles começaram a correr, mas a Allena lançou-lhes um raio negro e eles caíram no chão, feridos.

**Allena:** Não vão fugir novamente. - **disse ela, com um olhar malvado.** - Chegou a vossa hora.

O Dean e a Sabrina levantaram-se. O Dean ajudou a Ashley a levantar-se.

**Dean:** Parece que desta vez não temos escapatória.

A Ashley começou a chorar.

**Ashley: **É o nosso fim, não é? Quer o meu irmão e os meus pais! **– gritou ela.**

**Sabrina:** Se ao menos a Sara e os outros estivessem aqui...

**Dean:** Tenho pena de irmos morrer antes de eu poder dizer à tua irmã o que sinto por ela.

A Sabrina pareceu surpreendida.

**Sabrina:** Tu gostas da Sara? Bem... quem diria...

A Ashley continuava a chorar convulsivamente.

**Allena:** Ok, preparem-se para morrer!

**Helena:** Não vai ser assim tão fácil vencer-nos! - **gritou ela.** - Esfera de Luz!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

Os dois ataques foram contra a Allena, mas ela levantou a mão e os ataques desapareceram.

**Allena:** Patéticos. Já vos venci uma vez e desta vez vai ser a mesma coisa.

**Leon:** Helena, vamos perder. - **disse ele.**

**Helena:** Eu sei... mas não nos podemos render, nem fugir outra vez.

**Leon:** Está bem. Vamos dar o nosso melhor então.

**Helena:** Sim.

**Leon:** Prepara-te Allena! Eclipse Nocturno!

Tudo ficou completamente escuro. Não se via nada de nada.

**Sabrina:** Não vejo nada.

**Dean:** É essa a ideia deles. Talvez consigam vencer a Allena. - **disse ele, esperançoso.**

**Ashley: **Estou cheia de medo! **– disse ela, tremendo.**

**Helena:** Corrente de Luz!

Segundos depois, a escuridão dissipou-se. A Helena tinha prendido a Allena com a corrente.

Allena: Muito bem. Grande trabalho de equipa. -** disse ela, sorrindo. Logo de seguida, a corrente partiu-se em mil bocados.** - Mas não é suficiente.

**Helena:** Oh não...

**Allena:** Tomem lá! Super Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou na Helena, que caiu no chão, desmaiada. Apareceu a estrela dos sonhos.

**Leon:** Helena!

**Allena:** E tu toma lá também, Super Raio Pesadelo!

Desta vez o ataque acertou no Leon e também ele caiu no chão, desmaiado. Apareceu a estrela dos sonhos dele.

**Allena:** KO. Eu venci.

A Sabrina e o Dean entreolharam-se.

**Sabrina:** Pronto, é mesmo o fim...

**Dean:** Nem eles, que têm poderes, conseguiram vencer a Allena...

A Allena foi até às duas estrelas dos sonhos e examinou-as.

**Allena:** Que porcaria, nenhuma destas estrelas é o sonho radiante. - **disse ela, zangada.**

As estrelas voltaram a entrar no corpo do Leon e da Helena.

**Allena:** Não faz mal. Hei-de encontrá-lo. E agora, vou mas é matá-los.

Mas nesse momento, o Periquito e a Catatua vieram a voar contra a Allena e arranharam-lhe a cara. A Allena cambaleou e caiu no chão.

**Allena:** Ai! A minha cara! - **gritou ela, aflita.**

**Periquito:** Sabrina, Ashley, Dean, fujam!

O Dean agarrou no braço da Ashley e puxou-a dali para fora. A Sabrina foi logo atrás deles. Desapareceram a correr por um das ruas. A Allena olhou para o Periquito e a Catatua.

**Allena:** Seus... animais! Como se atrevem a arranhar-me!

**Catatua:** Nós estamos contra ti, Allena.

**Allena:** Ah... então vocês devem ser os mentores dos guerreiros. - **disse ela.** - Como vêem, estes dois já foram vencidos por mim. E os sete pecados já devem ter vencido ou estão quase a vencer os outros guerreiros.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque acertou na Allena e ela caiu para trás, ferida.

**Allena:** Não pode ser...

Os sete guerreiros apareceram de seguida.

**Laura:** Estavas enganada, Allena. Nós vencemos os teus capangas.

**Anne:** Os sete pecados já eram.

**Rick:** E tu vais ser vencida também!

A Allena levantou-se, furiosa.

**Allena:** Aqueles incompetentes podem ter falhado, mas eu não falho. Vou acabar com todos vocês, ouviram?!

**Josh:** Nós já te vencemos uma vez!

**Marina:** E desta vez levas mais uns murraços nas trombas! Vais ficar mais feia que o José Castelo Negro sem as plásticas!

**Allena:** Não me podem enfrentar. - **disse ela, friamente.**

**Sara:** Ai não? Pois estás enganada. Nós vamos vencer-te.

**Allena:** Eu não aconselhava que fizessem isso. Sabem, é que eu tenho como meus reféns os vossos queridos familiares. **– disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.**

**Anne:** Isso é mentira. Estás a tentar enganar-nos.

**Periquito:** Desculpem, eu descuidei-me... quando voltei à mansão da Karen já não estava lá ninguém...

**Laura:** Então... é mesmo verdade?

**Allena:** Eu tenho os vossos pais e a menos que se rendam, vou acabar eles todos.

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se, sem saber o que iriam fazer.

**Karen:** Não podemos deixar que ela nos vença! Se nos rendermos é o fim de tudo!

**Marina:** Para ti é fácil falar, Karen. Não são os teus pais que estão prisioneiros da Allena.

A Karen pareceu aborrecida.

**Karen:** Eu sei que os meus pais não estão reféns dela, mas se nos rendermos estamos a condenar o resto do mundo!

Enquanto os guerreiros discutiam o que fazer, a Allena sorriu.

**Allena:** Tomem lá! Chuva de Raios Pesadelo!

Vários raios começaram a cair do céu.

**Laura:** Cuidado! - **gritou ela e todos tentaram proteger-se.**

Mas a Marina, o Josh, a Sara e o Rick foram atingidos pelos raios e caíram no chão, desmaiados. Apareceram as estrelas dos sonhos de cada um deles.

**Karen:** Oh não...

**Allena:** Deixem ver se algum deles tem o sonho radiante. - **disse ela.**

**Laura:** Nem pensar!

Mas a Allena lançou um raio negro contra a Anne, a Laura e a Karen e elas foram lançadas contra o Periquito e a Catatua, caindo todos no chão.

A Allena aproximou-se dos quatro guerreiros que estavam agora desmaiados.

**Allena:** Vejamos... hum... não... este também não... ah! Finalmente! - **gritou ela, vitoriosa, pegando numa das estrelas dos sonhos.** - É este! É o sonho radiante!

**Os sete pecados foram destruídos de vez, mas agora a Allena, que tem os pais dos nossos heróis como reféns, atacou os quatro guerreiros que ainda não tinham sido atacados e encontrou o sonho radiante. Mas qual dos quatro, Sara, Josh, Rick ou Marina, terá o sonho radiante? Não percam o próximo capítulo para ficarem a saber tudo!**


	10. O Sonho Radiante

**Capítulo 10: O Sonho Radiante**

A Allena aproximou-se dos quatro guerreiros que estavam agora desmaiados.

**Allena:** Vejamos... hum... não... este também não... ah! Finalmente! - **gritou ela, vitoriosa, pegando numa das estrelas dos sonhos.** - É este! É o sonho radiante!

A Karen, a Laura e a Anne levantaram-se.

**Allena:** Finalmente, este rapaz é que tem o sonho radiante. - **disse ela, com a estrela dos sonhos do Rick na mão.**

**Laura:** Não! O Rick não!

**Allena:** Ora bem, então parece que o Guerreiro dos Elementos vem comigo. A vossa destruição fica adiada mais um pouco. Eu vou trazer o Deus Negro de volta da dimensão onde ele está selado.

E logo de seguida ela desapareceu no ar, levando o Rick e a estrela dos sonhos dele com ela.

**Laura:** Não! Volta aqui! - **gritou ela, desesperada.** - Ela levou o Rick!

**Anne:** Calma Laura. Vamos trazê-lo de volta.

**Karen:** Não sei se isso será possível, já que ela vai usá-lo para o tal ritual e provavelmente o Rick vai morrer.

A Laura começou a chorar ainda mais e a Anne lançou um olhar mortal à Karen.

**Periquito:** Temos de parar a Allena antes que ela traga o Deus Negro da outra dimensão, caso contrário, tanto o Rick como todo o mundo irá sofrer as consequências.

**Catatua:** Vamos ter de reanimar os guerreiros. - **disse ela.** - Cura Rápida!

A Helena, o Leon, a Sara, o Josh e a Marina recuperaram os sentidos. A Karen explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

**Leon:** Nós temíamos que isto acontecesse.

**Helena:** Temos de encontrar o lugar para onde a Allena foi. Como a cidade ainda está sob a barreira da escuridão, ela tem de estar na cidade.

**Catatua:** Juntem os vossos poderes, guerreiros. Assim conseguirão ver onde há uma grande acumulação de energia negra. Será aí que a Allena está.

**Josh:** Vamos lá então. Temos de encontrar rapidamente o Rick.

**Anne:** Parar a Allena.

**Sara:** E salvar as nossas famílias.

**Laura:** Vá, vamos lá usar os poderes. Quero ir ter com o Rick rapidamente. Poder Místico do Fogo!

Todos usaram os seus poderes e depois os seus corpos começaram a brilhar. Nos relógios de cada um, no mapa da cidade, apareceu um ponto roxo.

**Periquito:** É aqui que ela está.

**Karen:** Oh, é uma mansão na periferia da cidade. É enorme e estava desabitada. A Allena deve ter aproveitado e instalou-se lá.

**Leon:** Vamos lá então.

**Sara:** Espero que esteja tudo bem com as nossas famílias.

**Marina:** Se a Allena lhes fez alguma coisa, nem sabe o que lhe vai acontecer!

**Periquito:** O Dean, a Sabrina e a irmã do Peter conseguiram escapar-se da Allena quando ela capturou os outros. Eu e a Catatua conseguimos salvar os três ainda há pouco, antes de vocês aparecerem e eles fugiram pela cidade.

**Sara:** Ai, ainda bem. - **disse ela, aliviada.** - Espero que eles se consigam aguentar sozinhos.

**Anne:** Mas o Peter não estava com eles? **– perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Periquito:** Não. Deve ter sido levado com os outros.

**Helena:** Menos conversa! Vamos embora!

E saíram todos dali em direcção à mansão onde a Allena estava.

Na mansão, a Allena tinha acorrentado o Rick a uma grande pedra que estava numa sala bastante escura. O Rick já tinha recuperado os sentidos e a estrela dos sonhos estava novamente dentro dele.

**Rick:** Tira-me daqui! Solta-me sua bruxa!

**Allena:** Está calado. O ritual começará em breve. O ponto certo para fazer o ritual seria o Pólo Norte, mas não faz mal. Iria demorar imenso tempo para retirar a barreira que envolve a cidade, por isso vou realizar o ritual mesmo aqui.

**Rick**: Deixa-me ir embora!

**Allena:** Nem pensar. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Tu tens o sonho radiante, por isso és essencial para o ritual.

A Allena andava a pôr várias pedras negras pela sala.

**Allena:** Daqui a uma hora, o Deus Negro estará livre.

Em vinte minutos, os guerreiros, o Periquito e a Catatua chegaram à mansão.

**Anne:** Cá estamos.

**Marina:** Vamos lá destruir a Allena!

**Leon:** Ela é muito forte. Possivelmente, não a conseguiremos vencer.

**Laura:** Mas temos de salvar o Rick e as nossas famílias!

**Helena:** Caso estejamos a perder, a única solução para salvar o mundo... é destruir o sonho radiante ou matar o Guerreiro dos Elementos directamente. De qualquer maneira, destruindo o sonho ou matando o Guerreiro dos Elementos, ele morre na mesma.

**Laura:** Não! Não vamos fazer isso! - **gritou ela.** - O Rick é meu namorado!

**Leon:** O mundo está acima do teu namorado. Se tivermos que fazer um sacrifício para salvar o mundo... faremos.

A Laura começou a chorar novamente e a Sara pôs-se ao seu lado.

**Sara:** Não vamos ter de matar o Rick. Só temos de vencer a Allena e pronto.

**Marina:** E mesmo que percamos contra ela, não vou deixar que matem o Rick. - **disse ela à Helena e ao Leon.**

**Helena:** Veremos, Guerreira da Terra.

A Helena e o Leon foram na direcção da porta da mansão e os outros seguiram-nos.

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria!

O ataque foi contra a porta da mansão, destruindo-a.

**Helena:** Pronto, vamos entrar.

Todos entraram na mansão. Na sala das pedras, a Allena ouviu o barulho.

**Allena:** Hum, parece que eles me descobriram. Não faz mal. As defesas da mansão estão activas. Eles vão ter uma surpresa.

Os guerreiros e os dois pássaros passaram por várias salas.

**Karen:** Não há ninguém aqui.

**Sara:** Nesta sala também não.

**Leon:** Vamos para o primeiro andar então.

**Periquito:** Cuidado. A Allena deve ter a mansão protegida. Temos de estar alerta.

Eles subiram até ao primeiro andar e ouviram um barulho.

**Helena:** Oiçam. - **disse ela, fazendo-os parar.**

Eles ficaram todos à escuta.

**Laura:** Não podemos ficar aqui a perder tempo. Seja o que for, nós enfrentamo-lo.

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Helena:** Está bem, vamos lá então.

Eles avançaram uns passos e nesse momento do fundo do corredor apareceram vários zombies.

**Anne:** Credo! Que horror!

**Sara:** Zombies... mortos vivos.

**Marina:** Talvez sejam vítimas da Allena.

**Leon:** Não há tempo para conversa. - **disse ele.** - Vamos lutar!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Vários zombies caíram uns por cima dos outros, mas vários continuaram a avançar.

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

O ataque fez com que vários zombies ficassem sem algumas partes do corpo, mas continuaram a avançar.

**Sara:** Temos de os parar!

**Karen:** Parar é comigo mesmo! Raio Glacial!

O ataque foi contra os zombies, congelando os que estavam à frente e impedindo os outros de continuar.

**Karen:** Pronto, eles estão parados por uns segundos, mas e agora?

**Marina:** A mansão tem três andares, sem contarmos o rés-do-chão. Aposto que a Allena está no último andar. Temos de subir até lá.

**Sara:** Mas como? As escadas devem estar do outro lado do corredor e temos imensos zombies pelo meio.

Os zombies começavam a tentar mexer-se novamente.

**Marina:** Ok, então vamos tomar medidas sérias não? Se temos de subir, subimos! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque acertou no teto e abriu um grande buraco no chão da sala que estava por cima deles.

**Marina:** Pronto, temos uma passagem. Precisamos é de chegar lá acima.

**Josh:** Temos aqui esta mesa.

Ele foi buscar uma mesa que estava a um canto e subiu para cima dela. Depois saltou e empoleirou-se no buraco, mas caiu.

**Sara:** Estás bem?

**Josh:** Estou. Mas não consegui subir.

**Helena:** Eu tenho a solução. - **disse ela, subindo para a mesa.** - Corrente de Luz!

A corrente prendeu-se a um móvel do andar de cima.

**Helena:** Já deve dar. - **disse ela, agarrando-se à corrente e subindo até ao segundo andar.** - Vá, venham lá.

Os outros guerreiros seguiram-na e todos subiram até ao segundo andar. O Periquito e a Catatua passaram a voar pelo buraco.

**Periquito:** Ok, estamos no segundo andar, mas se no primeiro tínhamos zombies, temos de esperar encontrar de tudo aqui.

Eles abriram a porta da sala e saíram para o corredor. Parecia tudo calmo.

**Laura:** Vamos. - **disse ela, vendo as escadas para o terceiro andar ao fundo do corredor.**

**Voz:** Parem!

Eles viraram-se e de uma das salas saíram várias pessoas.

**Sara:** Oh! São os nossos familiares!

**Helena:** Cuidado, eles não estão normais. - **avisou ela.**

Todos os familiares tinham os olhos vermelhos.

**Mãe da Marina:** Vamos acabar com vocês. - **disse ela, liderando o grupo dos familiares.**

**Marina:** Mãe! Não vês que sou eu, a Marina?

**Leon:** Não vale a pena. A Allena está a controlá-los.

**Josh:** Subam para o terceiro andar, eu vou tentar detê-los. **– disse ele, decidido.**

**Sara:** Eu fico contigo aqui.

**Karen:** E eu também. Vá, vocês subam. Nós vamos travá-los.

**Laura:** Está bem, mas não os magoem.

**Karen:** Vamos tentar magoá-los o mínimo possível. - **disse ela.**

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e o Leon, a Helena, a Laura, a Marina e a Anne correram para as escadas e subiram para o terceiro andar. O Periquito e a Catatua foram a voar atrás deles.

**Laura:** Espero que eles fiquem bem.

**Anne:** Os nossos pais não podem ser tão fortes como os guerreiros. Eles os três conseguem detê-los.

**Marina:** Espero que sim. Mas a minha mãe é bastante forte e controlada pela Allena ainda deve estar mais forte.

Eles começaram a revistar as várias salas, até que só sobrou uma sala ao fundo do corredor.

**Leon:** Deve ser naquela sala que a Allena e o Rick estão.

**Laura:** Vamos lá! - **gritou ela e todos correram para a sala.**

A Laura abriu de rompante a porta e entrou na sala. A Allena olhou para eles, furiosa.

**Allena:** Que incompetência dos zombies e dos vossos queridos papás. Mesmo estando a usá-los, vocês conseguiram chegar aqui.

**Laura:** Queremos o Rick. - **disse ela e depois viu o Rick acorrentado à grande pedra preta.** - Rick!

**Rick:** Laura!

**Laura:** Solta-o, Allena!

**Allena:** Nunca. O ritual está para começar dentro de minutos. E vocês não o vão interromper, ouviram?

**Leon:** Cala-te! Não vamos deixar que o Deus Negro seja libertado. Choque da Escuridão!

O ataque foi contra a Allena, mas ela levantou a mão e ele desapareceu instantaneamente.

**Allena:** Vocês realmente não aprendem. Eu sou mais forte e vocês são fracos. Se tivessem ficado quietinhos e não se tivessem intrometido no meu caminho, talvez tivessem hipótese de viveram mais uns dias. - **disse ela.** - Raio Negro!

O ataque foi contra todos, lançando-os contra uma parede.

**Rick:** Pára! Não os magoes!

**Allena:** Cala-te. Não lhes vou fazer pior do que a ti. Vais morrer e eles também. -** disse ela, virando e sorrindo ao Rick.**

Nesse momento, a Marina levantou-se e foi a correr contra a Allena. Quando a Allena se virou, a Marina deu-lhe um murro com toda a força, fazendo a Allena cair no chão. A Marina saltou para cima dela e agarrou-lhe os braços.

A Laura e o Leon correram para o Rick.

**Laura:** Vou soltar-te Rick.

Nesse momento, a Allena usou a sua força e atirou a Marina para o chão. A Allena virou-se para a Laura e o Leon.

**Allena:** Raio Negro!

A Laura foi atirada para longe e o Leon caiu no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente.

**Leon:** Tu és forte Allena... não tenho outra escolha. Para impedir que libertes o Deus Negro, tenho de matar o Rick.

Ele levantou a mão.

**Laura:** Não! Pára!

**Rick:** Vais matar-me?!

**Allena:** Não te atrevas! - gritou ela, furiosa.

**Leon:** Tem de ser.

**Anne:** Não! Não o mates!

**Helena:** Leon, mata-o! É a nossa única salvação! Vá!

**Laura:** Não! Por favor! Não! - **gritava ela, desesperada.**

**Leon:** Tem de ser... Choque...

**Laura:** Por favor, tem de haver outra solução! Não o mates!

**Rick:** Não me mates. Por favor.

O Leon olhou para a Laura e para o Rick.

**Laura:** Por favor, ele é o amor da minha vida. Não o mates, por favor. - **pediu ela, a chorar.**

**Leon:** Eu... não consigo...

**Allena:** Óptimo! Raio Negro!

O raio acertou no Leon, lançando-o contra a parede.

**Allena:** E agora, Barreira Negra!

Uma barreira negra envolveu o centro da sala, onde estavam a Allena e o Rick.

**Allena:** Pronto, que comece o ritual.

**Laura:** Não! Pára! Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque foi contra a barreira, mas a barreira era demasiado forte.

**Allena:** Guerreiros, assistam ao regresso do meu mestre. Assistam e agonizem porque não vão conseguir destruir esta barreira. Quando o ritual terminar, eu e o meu mestre, o Deus Negro, acabaremos com todos vocês.

**Laura:** Oh não...

**Helena:** Ela vai conseguir fazer o ritual... é tudo culpa tua, Leon! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Leon:** Desculpa... não consegui matá-lo... não sou um assassino. Ele é um guerreiro como nós e a Guerreira do Fogo gosta mesmo dele... não consegui...

**Helena:** Condenaste-nos a todos!

**Anne:** Ele fez o que o coração lhe dizia para fazer. Nem todos são cruéis como tu, Guerreira da Luz!

**Helena:** Eu não sou cruel. Eu queria salvar o mundo. Estava a pensar num bem maior. - **defendeu-se ela.**

A Allena começou a recitar umas orações.

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

Mas a barreira nem sequer era arranhada.

**Helena:** Estamos perdidos. Agora não podemos fazer nada para parar a Allena.

**Catatua:** O Deus Negro vai voltar para destruir tudo.

**Periquito:** No passado conseguimos selá-lo... e ele agora vai voltar. Será que o conseguiremos selar novamente?

**Catatua:** Não me parece...

Passaram cinco dolorosos minutos. Os guerreiros tentaram destruir a barreira, mas não conseguiram. A Allena estava prestes a terminar o ritual.

**Allena:** Poder Negro, concede o meu desejo. Ofereço o sonho radiante em troca da liberdade do Deus Negro! - **gritou ela.** - Super Raio Pesadelo!

O ataque acertou no Rick e ele desmaiou. A Allena pegou na estrela dos sonhos.

**Allena:** Este é o sonho radiante!

A Allena levantou o sonho.

**Allena:** Concede o meu desejo!

Nesse momento, a estrela dos sonhos partiu-se em mil pedaços.

**Laura:** Não! Não!

O chão começou a tremer violentamente.

**Allena:** Sim, ele está a chegar!

Nesse momento, deu-se uma enorme explosão. A mansão foi pelos ares e com ela toda a gente que lá estava.

Quando a Laura abriu os olhos, viu que esta no meio das ruínas da mansão. Levantou-se. Tinha muitos arranhões e o uniforme de guerreira estava bastante rasgado e chamuscado.

Ela olhou à sua volta. A Sara, o Periquito e a Mãe da Marina estavam caídos ali perto. Logo depois, ela ouviu um grito e virou-se. A Anne estava a ser atacada por um dos zombies.

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

O ataque acertou no zombie e ele foi reduzido a cinzas.

**Anne:** Obrigada, Laura.

**Laura:** Onde está o Rick? Onde?

**Anne:** Não sei...

Aos poucos, as pessoas começavam a levantar-se.

**Josh:** O que é que aconteceu? Estávamos a tentar parar os pais e de repente houve uma explosão...

A Sara e a Karen aproximaram-se do Josh, da Laura e da Anne.

**Sara:** O que aconteceu?

**Laura:** A Allena terminou o ritual... e o Rick... o Rick... eu tenho de o encontrar!

A Laura começou a procurar o Rick pelos destroços. Os outros guerreiros e os familiares começaram a levantar-se. Os familiares tinham saído do controlo da Allena.

**Mãe da Anne:** Onde estamos?

**Pai do Dean:** Estamos todos feridos...

**Pai da Laura:** Os Guerreiros estão ali!

**Anne:** Mãe! Pai! - **gritou ela, correndo para os pais e abraçando-os.**

**Mãe da Anne: Filha.** O que aconteceu?

**Anne:** Eu explico tudo depois. Agora, têm de sair daqui. É perigoso.

O Leon e a Helena tinham terminado de destruir os zombies que se erguiam das ruínas.

**Catatua:** A Allena não está por aqui...

Nesse momento, o chão começou a tremer. De repente, no meio da cidade apareceu o Deus Negro, tão alto como um prédio de dez andares.

**Periquito:** É o Deus Negro!

**Josh:** Oh não...

**Sara:** Vá, temos de sair daqui!

**Laura:** Não! Ainda não encontrei o Rick.

**Mãe do Rick:** Sim. Onde está o meu filho? - **perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Mãe da Marina:** Ei! Está aqui uma pessoa!

Todos se aproximaram e viram que era o Rick que ali estava estendido. A Laura e os pais do Rick foram os que se chegaram mais perto. A Laura tomou-lhe o pulso e depois ouviu-lhe o coração.

**Laura:** Ele... oh não... ele está morto...

O choque foi geral. A Mãe da Anne soltou um grito alto, a Karen tremeu, a Mãe do Rick desmaiou, a Sara e a Mãe do Dean começaram a chorar baixinho.

**Pai do Rick:** Não! O meu filho não pode ter morrido! - **gritou ele, cheio de mágoa.**

**Helena:** Eu sei que é mau, mas têm de sair daqui ou todos correm perigo. Vamos!

O Pai do Rick pegou no corpo do filho e a Mãe da Anne e a Mãe da Laura ampararam a Mãe do Rick. Todos saíram dali rapidamente. A Laura ia sempre a chorar.

**Laura:** Como é que isto é possível... tem de ser um sonho mau...

Eles foram para uma rua perto da mansão destruída.

**Karen:** Há um parque de estacionamento subterrâneo nesta rua. É ali.

Todos seguiram a Karen.

**Sara:** Está fechado.

**Leon:** Abre-se. Choque da Escuridão!

O portão do estacionamento foi destruído.

**Sara:** Agora entrem e fiquem lá escondidos.

**Marina:** Nós vamos salvar a cidade. Pelo menos, vamos tentar.

**Mãe da Marina:** Boa sorte, querida.

Os familiares entraram todos para o estacionamento subterrâneo, deixando os guerreiros e os dois pássaros na rua. O pai do Rick levou o corpo do filho com ele. A Anne e o Peter abraçaram-se.

**Peter: **Boa sorte, Anne. Sabes onde está a minha irmã?

**Anne: **Lamento, mas não sei. O Periquito e a Catatua salvaram-na a ela, à Sabrina e ao Dean de serem destruídos pela Allena, mas depois eles fugiram.

**Peter: **Hão-de estar todos bem, espero eu. Até breve, Anne.

O Peter entrou no estacionamento subterrâneo e a Anne juntou-se aos outros guerreiros.

**Josh:** Está na hora de lutarmos novamente.

**Leon:** O Deus Negro é praticamente invencível...

**Sara:** Mas vamos dar o nosso melhor!

**Laura:** Eu hei-de vencê-lo! - **gritou ela.** - Hei-de vingar o Rick. Vou acabar com o Deus Negro e com a Allena!

**Marina:** Laura... sinto muito o que aconteceu.

A Laura limpou as lágrimas.

**Laura:** O Rick ia querer que lutássemos e déssemos o nosso melhor. E é o que vamos fazer.

**Anne:** Sim, vamos salvar a cidade e o mundo!

A Anne estendeu a mão aos outros. Todos, com excepção da Helena, também estenderam a mão.

**Leon:** Helena?

**Helena:** Eu pensei que conseguia prevenir que o Deus Negro voltasse... e afinal, foi tudo em vão.

**Laura:** A morte do Rick não foi em vão!

**Anne:** No passado, já foi provado que o trabalho de equipa vence sempre. Se estivermos unidos, vamos conseguir. Eu sei que sim.

A Helena sorriu.

**Helena:** Será? Acho que não tenho outra opção senão acreditar nisso. Desculpem se tenho sido brusca, mas a minha maneira de lutar não é igual à vossa. Até o Leon se adapta mais ao vosso estilo de trabalho de equipa.

**Leon:** Sim... isso é verdade...

**Helena:** Bom, vamos lá então! Vamos acabar com o Deus Negro! - **disse ela, estendendo a mão.**

Todos: Unidos, vamos conseguir!

E saíram todos dali a correr.

**E assim, o Deus Negro está de novo livre e o Rick acabou por morrer. Será que os nossos heróis irão conseguir vencer o Deus Negro todos juntos? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	11. Energia para Vencer o Mal

**Capítulo 11: Energia para Vencer o Mal**

O Deus Negro Apocalyus começou a destruir alguns prédios da cidade. A Allena andava a flutuar perto dele. O Deus Negro tinha a forma de um grande monstro com uma cara negra e um corpo negro também.

**Apocalyus:** Allena, retira a barreira negra que envolve a cidade. Quero sair daqui e destruir todo o mundo.

**Allena:** Sim. É para já. Vai é demorar uns minutos. - **disse ela e começou a murmurar um feitiço.**

Os guerreiros apareceram a correr.

**Apocalyus:** Ah, aqui estão os famosos e pequeninos guerreiros dos elementos. - **disse ele, rindo-se.** - Allena continua com o teu feitiço. Eu vou divertir-me a vencê-los.

Nesse momento, o Deus Negro Apocalyus teve o corpo coberto por uma energia negra e no momento seguinte estava do tamanho dos Guerreiros, apenas uns centímetros mais alto. Agora tinha uma espada negra e uma armadura negra.

Apareceu a apenas uns metros dos Guerreiros.

**Apocalyus: **Olá Guerreiros, eu sou o Deus Negro Apocalyus.

**Karen: **Bolas... mas ainda há uns segundos era um gigante enorme...

**Apocalyus: **Eu posso mudar o meu tamanho como quiser. O meu poder é muito vasto. Mas como estivesse selado tanto tempo, ainda não tenho todo o meu poder disponível. Mas mesmo com o poder que tenho, posso vencê-los facilmente.

**Josh: **Isso é o que vamos ver. - **disse ele, desafiadoramente.**

**Apocalyus: **Bom, tenham calma guerreiros. Não querem morrer instantaneamente, pois não? Acho que nos podemos divertir... aliás, quem se vai divertir sou eu.

**Marina: **Argh! Cala-te! Energia de Pedras!

O ataque foi contra o Deus Negro, mas ele levantou a sua espada e bloqueou o ataque.

**Apocalyus:** Boa tentativa, mas não resultou. Ora bem, Karen, que surpresa ver que te tornaste uma guerreira.

A Karen pareceu surpresa.

**Karen:** Hum... como é que reconheceste? Eu tenho uma máscara.

**Apocalyus:** Pela voz. Ainda há pouco disseste que eu era um gigante e reconheci a tua voz. - **explicou ele.** - Então, falhaste em me libertar da dimensão onde eu estava selado e ainda por cima te juntaste aos meus inimigos.

**Karen:** Ora, a culpa não é minha! A parva da Darkia é que me roubou o poder e a beleza eterna! Senão eu tinha vencido os guerreiros num abrir e fechar de olhos e tinha-te libertado.

**Os outros:** -.-"

**Apocalyus:** Bom... se és minha inimiga, vou ter de te matar. Raio Negro!

O ataque acertou na Karen e ela caiu no chão, ferida. A Sara e a Anne ajudaram-na a levantar-se.

**Periquito:** Apocalyus, nunca devias ter sido libertado. - **disse ele, zangado.**

O Deus Negro virou-se para o Periquito e a Catatua.

**Apocalyus:** Ora, ora. Pitágoras? Quem diria. Continuas vivo, mas noutra forma...

**Periquito:** Foi o preço que tive de pagar para te conseguir selar.

**Catatua:** E eu também.

A Karen, a Laura, a Anne, a Sara, a Marina e o Josh pareceram surpreendidos. A Helena e o Leon pareciam já saber.

**Anne:** Então vocês foram responsáveis por o Deus Negro ter sido selado?

**Catatua:** É verdade. Periquito, nunca lhes tinhas contado?

**Periquito:** Não... não queria falar nisso.

**Helena:** A Marie contou-nos o que se passou. - **disse ela.**

**Apocalyus:** Então, Pitágoras, Marie, vocês sobreviveram... e onde estão os outros dois?

**Marie:** Eles devem ter morrido... até há uns dias atrás eu pensava que tinha sido a única sobrevivente.

**Periquito:** Também eu. Por isso era muito doloroso pensar no que tinha acontecido.

**Apocalyus:** Bem, vocês escaparam da morte daquela vez. Mas desta vez não escapam! Raio Fulminante!

O ataque foi a toda a velocidade contra a Catatua e o Periquito e acertou-lhes em cheio. Eles caíram no chão. Os Guerreiros correram até eles.

**Anne:** Periquito! - **gritou ela, pegando nele.** - Estás bem?

**Periquito:** Guerreiros... o Deus Negro é muito forte... foi um erro tê-lo selado... devíamos tê-lo destruído... mas não éramos suficientemente fortes...

**Anne:** Não faz mal. Nós vamos vencer. E vais ficar bem.

**Periquito:** Desculpa Anne, mas eu já não te posso ajudar. Mas eu acredito em ti. Acredito em todos vocês. Vocês vão conseguir vencer.

**Catatua:** Nós acreditamos em vocês. Força Guerreiros.

E nesse momento, os dois pássaros fecharam os olhos e logo de seguida o corpo deles transformou-se em luz.

**Apocalyus (rindo-se):** Finalmente, eles estão mortos. Já não me podem selar! Nunca mais!

**Anne:** Não! Periquito... - **gritou ela, chorando. Depois virou-se para o Deus Negro.** - Vais pagar por isto!

**Apocalyus:** Oh, que medo que eu tenho de ti. - **disse ele, rindo-se.**

**Sara:** Pessoal, vamos lutar todos juntos.

**Helena:** Vamos. Ele tem de ser parado.

Os oito guerreiros puseram-se em posição de ataque.

**Apocalyus:** Então se é assim que querem, vamos lutar agora.

**Anne:** Toma lá! Folhas Cortantes!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Leon:** Explosão Sombria!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

Os quatro ataques foram contra o Deus Negro Apocalyus, mas ele levantou a espada e bloqueou-os.

**Apocalyus:** Não vale a pena. Mesmo se me atacassem todos ao mesmo tempo, não iria resultar.

**Sara:** Ai é? Vamos experimentar! Onda Congelante!

**Anne:** Remoinho Cortante!

**Laura:** Explosão Escaldante!

**Marina:** Energia de Pedras!

**Karen:** Raio Glacial!

**Josh:** Relâmpago Eléctrico!

**Helena:** Esfera de Luz!

**Leon:** Choque da Escuridão!

Os oito ataques foram contra o Apocalyus. Ele ergueu a espada e bloqueou a maioria dos ataques. Apenas dois deles acertaram no Deus Negro, mas só lhe fizeram uns arranhões.

**Apocalyus:** Hum... bem, nada mal, ainda me fizeram uns arranhões.

**Sara:** Oh não... não resultou...

**Anne:** Só uns arranhões? Ele é mesmo muito forte.

**Helena:** Estamos feitos. - **disse ela, preocupada.**

**Apocalyus:** Pois é, estão mesmo feitos. Não podem vencer-me. Enfim, é a minha vez de atacar. Raio Destruidor!

Os guerreiros saltaram para o lado, evitando o ataque. Mas nesse momento, o Apocalyus saltou, ergueu a espada e trespassou o braço esquerdo do Leon com ela.

**Sara:** Não!

**Helena:** Larga o Leon! Esfera de Luz!

O Apocalyus retirou a espada do braço do Leon e saltou para longe. Os guerreiros aproximaram-se do Leon rapidamente. O braço estava bastante ferido e deitava muito sangue.

**Helena:** Leon, estás bem?

**Leon:** Não... dói-me muito o braço.

**Sara:** E está a sangrar muito.

**Josh:** Temos de fazer o sangue parar. - **disse ele.**

A Anne rasgou um pedaço da saia do seu uniforme e enrolou-o à volta da ferida.

**Anne:** Isto deve fazer com que a ferida pare de sangrar, pelo menos por um tempo, mas a ferida tem de ser tratada.

**Apocalyus:** Guerreiros, não vale a pena preocuparem-se, porque daqui a pouco tempo já não estarão vivos e não irão precisar de curar as vossas feridas.

**Marina:** Cala-te! É tudo culpa tua! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Josh:** Vamos contra ele, Marina.

**Marina:** Vamos!

Os dois começaram a correr em direcção ao Apocalyus.

**Apocalyus:** Lâmina Negra!

Três raios de energia foram na direcção da Marina e do Josh. Eles desviaram-se de um deles, mas os outros dois raios acertaram nos dois guerreiros, que caíram no chão, feridos.

**Apocalyus:** Vocês não me podem vencer! Vou acabar com isto depressa. Explosão do Mal!

Uma enorme explosão foi contra todos os guerreiros.

**Marina:** Ah!

**Anne:** Vento Bloqueador!

Mas o ataque foi trespassado e deu-se a grande explosão, que atirou os guerreiros para todos os lados e ficaram todos caídos no chão, bastante feridos. O Apocalyus riu-se.

**Apocalyus:** Patetas. Bem, acho que se calhar vos vou deixar vivos até ter destruído parte do mundo. Assim podem agonizar mais um pouco. - **depois ele virou-se para a Allena, que continuava a murmura o feitiço.** - Então, nunca mais retiras a barreira?!

**Allena:** Estou a tentar, mas o feitiço é complicado. Para pôr a barreira os sete pecados ajudaram-me e agora só estou aqui eu para a retirar. - **disse ela, nervosa.**

**Apocalyus:** És uma inútil! Desaparece de uma vez! Raio Fulminante!

**Allena:** O quê? Não! Eu ajudei-o! - **gritou ela, mas levou com o ataque e o seu corpo transformou-se em pó.**

Logo de seguida, a barreira desapareceu.

**Apocalyus:** Pronto. Como ela morreu, a barreira desapareceu e já posso sair desta cidade e ir destruir o mundo.

Os guerreiros estavam a olhar, horrorizados para o Apocalyus.

**Anne:** Que malvado. Ela ajudou-o e ele matou-a...

**Laura:** É louco! - **disse ela.** - Mas pelo menos a Allena está morta... queria ser eu a acabar com ela pelo Rick...

O Apocalyus virou-se novamente para os guerreiros.

**Apocalyus:** Guerreiros, agora podem ficar aí, enquanto eu vou destruir o mundo que vocês tanto quiseram proteger.

Ele riu-se.

**Leon:** Falhámos redondamente... e a culpa é minha...

**Helena:** Não vale a pena estares a culpar-te agora.

**Apocalyus:** Adeus Guerreiros. Vemo-nos mais tarde. - **disse ele, virando costas.**

**Anne:** Espera! - **gritou ela.**

O Apocalyus encarou-a, enquanto ela se levantava com dificuldade.

**Anne:** Eu não vou desistir de te vencer! Não vais destruir o nosso mundo!

**Apocalyus:** Parva. Achas que tens alguma hipótese de me fazer frente? Já viste que eu sou muito mais forte.

**Anne:** Podes ser bastante forte, mas eu acredito nas pessoas e no mundo. Acredito que vamos salvar toda a gente. Acredito que te vamos vencer e restaurar a paz!

**Apocalyus:** Podes acreditar à vontade, mas não é verdade. Não me vão vencer.

A Anne virou-se para os outros, que ainda estavam no chão.

**Anne:** Pessoal, não podemos desistir! O mundo precisa de nós! Temos de proteger o mundo e toda a gente!

A Sara abanou a cabeça.

**Sara:** Tens razão Anne. - **disse ela, levantando-se.** - Não vou desistir até morrer. Hei-de proteger toda a gente. A minha família precisa de mim. Hei-de lutar para que a minha irmã Sabrina consiga viver num mundo pacífico e realize o seu sonho.

**Marina:** Eu também não desisto! - **disse ela, levantando-se de um salto.** - Eu luto até ao fim! Vou proteger este mundo e acabar contigo, Deus Negro! As nossas famílias estão à espera que salvemos o mundo e é isso que vamos fazer.

A Karen e a Laura levantaram-se a seguir.

**Karen:** Vamos a isso! Eu não vou desistir! Eu ainda sou muito nova para morrer. Hei-de viver até ser muito velhinha e ter feito imensas plásticas. Não me vais tirar isso, seu malvado!

**Laura:** Eu não vou desistir pelo Rick. Ele morreu e eu não posso deixar que a morte dele tenha sido em vão. Não vou deixar que mais pessoas tenham de sofrer com a morte de pessoas queridas.

O Josh e a Helena ajudaram o Leon a levantar-se.

**Helena:** Eu também não desisto! Era só o que faltava! Eu e o Leon tivemos imenso trabalho para protegermos a nossa cidade. Quando a Allena veio para esta cidade, tivemos de mudar as nossas vidas para vir para cá também. Falhámos em prevenir que tu fosses libertado, mas agora não vamos falhar.

**Josh:** Eu recuso-me a morrer aqui! - **gritou ele.** - A minha mãe e o meu pai não estão na cidade. Seria um grande desgosto para eles se me perdessem!

**Leon:** Guerreiro do Trovão, se perdermos, eles perdem-te a ti e perdem-se a eles próprios, porque basicamente o Deus Negro vai acabar com toda a gente.

**Josh:** Ora, por isso mesmo é que eu não posso morrer, para não deixar que ele mate ninguém!

**Leon:** Concordo. Deus Negro, vamos enfrentar-te outra vez!

O Apocalyus riu-se.

**Apocalyus:** Olhem para vocês. Estão esfarrapados, feridos, são fraquinhos e mesmo assim acham que vão vencer. Encarem a realidade guerreiros!

**Anne:** Se nos unirmos todos, podemos vencê-lo. - **disse ela.** - Já fizemos isso no passado.

**Helena:** Leon, acção!

**Leon:** Ok! Eclipse Nocturno!

De um momento para o outro, ficou tudo completamente escuro.

**Apocalyus:** Ei! Onde estão vocês? Pensam que me vencem só por eu não conseguir ver-vos?

O Apocalyus começou a girar a espada rapidamente.

**Apocalyus:** Apareçam! Raio Negro! Raio Negro!

Ele começou a lançar raios para vários lados. Segundos depois, a escuridão desapareceu.

**Apocalyus:** Ah, aí estão vocês!

Os oito guerreiros estavam de mãos dadas, formando um círculo.

**Anne:** Pessoal, está na hora de combinarmos os nossos poderes! Poder Místico do Vento!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água!

**Apocalyus:** Argh! Nem pensem! Raio Destruidor!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo!

**Marina:** Poder Místico da Terra!

O ataque do Apocalyus foi contra os guerreiros, mas desapareceu instantaneamente.

**Apocalyus:** O quê?! Não resultou?!

**Josh:** Poder Místico do Trovão!

**Karen:** Poder Místico do Gelo!

**Apocalyus:** Hunf! Tomem lá! Raio Fulminante! Raio Destruidor!

**Leon:** Poder Místico da Escuridão!

**Helena:** Poder Místico da Luz!

Os dois ataques do Apocalyus foram contra os guerreiros, mas tal como tinha acontecido com o ataque anterior, desapareceu sem fazer qualquer dano.

**Apocalyus:** Bolas! Como é que os meus ataques não estão a resultar?!

**Anne:** Prepara-te Deus Negro!

**Sara:** Está na hora de seres destruído!

**Laura:** Desta vez não vais ser selado!

**Marina:** Nós vamos mesmo acabar contigo!

**Josh:** De uma vez por todas!

**Karen:** E eu não sei o que dizer, mas vamos acabar contigo e pronto!

**Leon:** Pela paz do mundo!

**Helena:** Por toda as formas de vida!

**Todos:** Mega Raio dos Elementos!

O Apocalyus saltou para cima de um prédio.

**Apocalyus:** Não vou deixar que me vençam! Raio do Mal Total!

Os dois ataques embateram no ar, cada um tentando vencer o outro.

**Sara:** Continuem com o ataque.

**Apocalyus:** Não vão vencer-me!

Os dois raios pareciam estar equiparados.

**Laura:** Mais um pouco...

Mas a pouco e pouco, o raio do Apocalyus parecia estar a vencer o Mega Raio dos Elementos.

**Apocalyus:** Morram, guerreiros!

Os dois ataques continuavam a chocar no ar, mas o raio do Apocalyus estava a começar a ganhar lentamente.

**Karen:** Estou a ficar cansada...

**Leon:** Não desistas agora. Ainda podemos vencer.

**Helena:** Não somos suficientemente fortes. - **disse ela.** - Ele está a ganhar...

**Sara:** O que fazemos então?

**Laura:** Eu não vou desistir! Não vou!

**Josh:** Eu também não quero desistir. Mas temos menos força que ele...

**Anne:** Pessoal, tive uma ideia. - **disse ela.** - Temos de pedir ajuda às pessoas para nos darem energia.

**Helena:** Darem energia? Mas como é que fazemos isso? Nem sabemos se isso é possível.

**Anne:** Ora, se no Dragon Ball conseguem fazer isso, nós também conseguimos! Concentrem-se todos, temos de mandar a mensagem a todas as pessoas do mundo.

Os oito guerreiros fecharam os olhos e concentraram-se nesse pensamento. Segundos depois, no céu de todo o mundo apareceu a cena de batalha dos guerreiros contra o Deus Negro Apocalyus.

**Anne:** Pessoas de todo o mundo, quem vos fala somos nós, os Guerreiros dos Elementos, protectores da cidade de Starfield e de todo o mundo. Neste momento estamos a travar uma grande batalha contra um ser poderoso que quer destruir o nosso mundo. Apesar dos nossos esforços, ele é muito forte. Precisamos da vossa ajuda para vencermos esta batalha e salvar o mundo. Por favor, dêem-nos um pouco da vossa energia para conseguirmos vencer este ser malvado e salvar o mundo. Levantem as mãos para o céu e a vossa energia será transferida para nós. Por favor, ajudem-nos a salvar o mundo. A salvar toda a gente. A salvar-vos a vocês mesmos!

Longe dali, o Max saiu para a rua e a sua mãe veio atrás dele.

**Mãe do Max:** Filho, espera.

**Max:** São os guerreiros, mãe. Precisam da nossa ajuda.

**Mãe do Max:** Os guerreiros que protegiam a nossa antiga cidade?

**Max:** Sim. Temos de levantar as mãos para o céu e ajudá-los.

A vizinha velhota e cusca do Max estava a espreitar por cima da cerca da sua casa.

**Gerbera:** Eu é que não levanto as mãos para o céu. Sabe-se lá o que vai acontecer.

O Max virou-se para ela.

**Max:** Os guerreiros precisam da nossa ajuda.

**Gerbera:** Não quero saber. Nem sei de guerreiros nenhuns.

**Max:** Ai é? Quando o mundo for destruído, depois não se venha queixar!

**Gerbera:** Destruído? Queres dizer que vamos todos morrer? Que já não posso coscuvilhar a vida de toda a gente?

**Max:** Sim.

**Gerbera:** Ai credo! Mas então assim levanto já as mãos para o céu. - **disse ela, levantando as mãos.** - E vou telefonar a todas as minhas conhecidas e às minhas amigas do lar de idosos para levantarem todas as mãos!

**Max:** Óptimo. - **disse ele, levantando as mãos para o céu. A sua mãe fez o mesmo.** - Força guerreiros. Estou com vocês em pensamento.

Longe dali, a Amy estava na sua nova escola quando ouviu a mensagem. Levantou-se rapidamente.

**Professor Valter:** Menina Amy, sente-se já!

**Amy:** Mas não ouviu? Os guerreiros precisam da nossa ajuda!

**Valter:** Ouvimos uma voz qualquer, mas isso deve ter sido uma interferência.

**Amy:** Olhe pela janela! Não vê, ali no céu?

Os alunos espreitaram todos pela janela e ficaram de boca aberta. O professor não pareceu impressionado.

**Valter:** Aquilo é alguma publicidade para um programa de televisão.

**Amy:** Não é nada! Eu vivi na cidade onde estão os Guerreiros! Deve ter visto nos jornais que eles venceram inimigos e lutam pelo bem e agora precisam de nós!

Os outros alunos começaram a falar abertamente.

**Valter:** Parem com isso! Não sejam loucos. Vá, vamos continuar a aula.

**Amy:** Eu vou mas é alertar a escola toda! - **disse ela.** - E se não quiser acreditar, tudo bem, mas se o mundo for destruído, a culpa é sua.

Os alunos pareceram todos convencidos.

**Amy:** Vá, ajudem-me a convencer os outros!

Os colegas da Amy saíram da sala rapidamente.

**Valter:** Menina Amy, eu vou acreditar em si, mas se isto for uma brincadeira, dou-lhe 1 no final do período!

**Amy:** Tudo bem. Eu sei que estou a dizer a verdade.

E assim, a Amy e os colegas, com a ajuda do professor Valter, conseguiram convencer todas as pessoas da escola. Juntaram-se todos no pátio da escola.

**Amy:** Vá, agora levantem as mãos para o céu. Vamos ajudar os guerreiros.

E logo de seguida, todos os alunos, professores e funcionários levantaram as mãos para o céu.

Na cidade Starfield...

**Anne:** Estão a sentir isto?

**Sara:** Sim, é a energia que nos estão a enviar!

O raio dos elementos começou a recuperar um pouco do terreno que tinha perdido para o raio do Apocalyus.

**Apocalyus:** Argh, estúpidos guerreiros! Eu vou acabar por vencer, mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Longe da cidade, a Clara entrou a correr no laboratório do seu pai, o Dr. X.

**Clara:** Pai! Os Guerreiros precisam de ajuda!

Ela explicou tudo o que se tinha passado, pois como o Dr. X tinha estado no laboratório não tinha ouvido nada.

**Dr. X:** Minha filha, vamos ajudá-los então!

Ele foi ter com os outros cientistas. Ele tinha expandido o negócio e agora ele e outros cientistas dedicavam-se a criar diversas coisas estranhas.

**Dr. X:** Camaradas cientistas, temos de ajudar o mundo a ser salvo! Venham comigo!

Os outros cientistas saíram todos do laboratório com o Dr. X e a sua filha Clara.

**Clara:** Guerreiros, força. Vocês conseguem!

**Dr. X:** Nós estamos com vocês!

E todos eles levantaram os braços dando assim alguma da sua energia aos guerreiros.

O Alir foi à janela da sua loja.

**Alir:** Guerreiros, estou com vocês! Caras clientes, está na hora de levantarem os bracinhos!

Na cidade Starfield, a Sabrina, a Ashley e o Dean tinham visto tudo no céu.

**Sabrina:** Eles precisam de ajuda. - **disse ela, levantando os braços.**

O Dean e a Ashley fizeram o mesmo.

**Ashley:** Será que eles vão conseguir ganhar?

**Dean:** Esperemos que sim.

**Sabrina: **Eu confio neles todos.

Na escola Riverdown, a Shirley tinha reunido toda a gente que tinha comparecido nesse dia na escola.

**Shirley:** Pessoal, vamos ajudar os guerreiros e fazer o que eles pediram!

**Courtney:** Ela anda maluca. Agora está toda boazinha!

**Britney:** Pois é. Parece que lhe fizeram uma lavagem cerebral ou algo assim...

**Shirley:** Menos conversa meninas! Toca a levantar os braços!

E toda a gente levantou os braços.

**Professor Tadeu:** Força guerreiros, acabem com o vilão!

**Professor Diogo:** Dêem-lhe com força, guerreiros!

**Professor Inês:** Contamos com vocês.

**Ryan:** Eles vão conseguir. Já salvaram a cidade algumas vezes.

E por todo o mundo surgiram pessoas que queriam apoiar os guerreiros. Nos Estados Unidos, o presidente George Y. Busha estava a falar com o seu secretário.

**Secretário:** Então o que fazemos presidente?

**George:** Não sei... depois daquela coisa das armas químicas tenho de pensar bem...

**Secretário:** Averiguei que os tais guerreiros lutam realmente pela paz.

**George:** Bom, nesse caso se calhar devia dizer a todos os americanos para levantarem os braços e lhes darem energia para eles salvarem o mundo.

**Secretário:** Tem a certeza?

**George:** Bem, se eles realmente vencerem o malvado, toda a gente vai achar que eu sou o melhor presidente e que ao mandar as pessoas levantar os braços, ajudei a salvar o mundo. Vou ser um herói!

**Secretário:** Mas... e se as coisas derem para o torto? Se for uma armadilha ou algo assim?

**George:** Nesse caso... nego tudo até ao final e culpo outra pessoa qualquer. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Secretário:** Ah, isso é boa ideia.

**George:** Claro, eu sou esperto. Vá, prepara tudo que eu vou fazer o comunicado a toda a nação.

E alguns minutos depois, a maioria dos americanos estavam a levantar os braços.

Algures em Paris estava a dar-se uma festa do Jet Set de todo o mundo.

**Lili Canetas:** Queridos! Cherries! Oiçam com atenção!

Ela explicou o que tinha ouvido.

**José Castelo Negro:** Credo! O mundo vai acabar? Não pode ser! Eu ainda sou tão novo e tenho tantas plásticas para fazer!

**Betty Frankenstein:** I'm so happy to be here!

**Paris ****Hiltonna****:** Eu não posso morrer. Ainda tenho tantos playbacks para fazer e tantas vezes que se calhar ainda vou presa.

**Cindinha Jardim:** E eu tenho de ir ao programa do Goucha na terça-feira!

**Lili Canetas:** Pois, também eu.

**Nicole Richia:** Então o que fazemos? Se calhar é melhor prepararmo-nos para morrer. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Rei Juane Carlos:** Porque no te callas?

**Rainha Isabelinha II:** Devíamos levantar os braços e dar a energia aos tais guerreiros.

**Lili Canetas:** Boa ideia! Você é esperta.

**Rainha Isabelinha II:** Claro. Eu sou uma rainha. Além disso, tenho de aturar a Camilla Parken-Bolos todos os dias, por isso já estou habituada a pensar no fim do mundo e no que fazer.

**José Castelo Negro:** Pronto. Então vamos lá. Betty, levante os braços.

**Betty Frankenstein:** I'm so happy to rise my arms!

**Rei Juane Carlos:** O raio da mujer só lo fala inglês! Porque no te callas?

**Cindinha Jardim:** Cale-se você e levante os braços!

E assim, os famosos e a realeza levantaram os braços para dar energia aos guerreiros.

Na cidade Starfield, o raio dos guerreiros estava a ficar cada vez mais forte e já rivalizava com o raio do Apocalyus.

**Marina:** Estamos a conseguir!

**Leon:** Mais um pouco e conseguimos vencer.

**Laura: Vá**. Estamos quase. Vou vingar-te, Rick.

No estacionamento subterrâneo, as famílias dos guerreiros tinham conseguido ouvi-los. Rapidamente saíram do estacionamento e viram o combate deles através da imagem no céu.

**Mãe da Anne:** Coitadinhos, estão a lutar com todas as forças.

**Pai da Marina:** Temos de os ajudar.

**Mãe da Marina:** Eles disseram para nós levantarmos os braços apara o ar, por isso vamos fazer isso.

**Pai da Sara:** Sim. Vamos lá!

E todos eles levantaram os braços.

**Peter:** Força guerreiros. Contamos com vocês. - **disse ele.** - Anne, tem cuidado.

Os guerreiros estavam a dar tudo por tudo. Os dois raios pareciam equiparados.

**Apocalyus:** Vocês não têm energia suficiente para me vencerem!

**Sara:** Estamos quase. - **disse ela.**

**Karen:** Estou mesmo muito cansada.

**Josh:** Aguenta mais um pouco, Karen.

**Laura:** Não podemos desistir agora!

**Helena:** Vá, mais um pouco e conseguimos vencer!

Passou um minuto e os dois raios continuavam a lutar ferozmente para se dominar um ao outro, mas pareciam equiparados.

**Anne:** Meninas, temos de dar tudo por tudo. - **disse ela.**

A Laura, a Sara e a Marina acenaram afirmativamente.

**Anne:** Poder Místico do Vento! Força Total!

**Laura:** Poder Místico do Fogo! Força Total!

**Marina:** Poder Místico da Terra! Força Total!

**Sara:** Poder Místico da Água! Força Total!

**Karen:** Mas o que é que vocês estão a fazer?

**Josh:** Estão a usar todo o vosso poder?

Nesse momento, o raio dos elementos ganhou nova força.

**Apocalyus:** O quê? Mais poder?

**Anne:** Morre de uma vez!

Nesse momento, o raio dos elementos brilhou intensamente. E com toda a energia recolhida, trespassou o raio negro do Apocalyus.

**Apocalyus:** Não é possível! Não!

Nesse momento, o raio acertou no Apocalyus com toda a força.

**Apocalyus:** Não pode ser! Agora que eu estava finalmente livre!

E nesse momento, deu-se uma grande explosão e o seu corpo transformou-se em pó.

**Karen:** Conseguimos!

**Leon:** Ele morreu mesmo!

**Josh:** Nem acredito...

Nesse momento, a Anne, a Sara, a Laura e a Marina caíram no chão.

**Karen:** Vocês estão bem?

**Helena:** Claro que elas não estão. - **disse ela, aproximando-se.** - Vocês libertaram todo o vosso poder! Porquê?

**Anne:** Tínhamos de vencer...

**Sara:** Era a única hipótese.

**Helena:** Se esperassem mais um pouco, talvez tivéssemos recebido energia suficiente para o vencer. Mas assim...

**Josh:** Assim o quê?

**Leon:** Elas usaram a sua energia vital...

**Karen:** Isso quer dizer? Não pode ser!

**Marina:** As nossas vidas serviram para salvar o mundo. É isso que interessa.

**Laura:** Pelo menos, o Rick foi vingado.

**Josh:** Vocês não podem morrer! - **gritou ele, aflito.**

A Karen aproximou-se da Anne.

**Karen:** Parva! Porque é que não nos disseste o que iam fazer? Podíamos ter ajudado!

**Anne:** Assim morreríamos todos... o nosso sacrifício é suficiente, Karen. Vocês ficam vivos para proteger o nosso mundo.

**Karen:** E vocês morrem? Não quero isso! - **disse ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.** - Sei que nem sempre nos demos bem, mas eu sou tua amiga.

A Anne estendeu-lhe a mão.

**Anne:** Eu sei. Diz ao Peter que o amo muito e que gostava de o ter visto uma última vez...

O Leon estava ajoelhado ao lado da Laura.

**Leon:** Não é justo. Primeiro morre o teu namorado e agora sacrificas-te tu...

**Laura:** Não faz mal... tenho a certeza que me vou encontrar com ele depois de morrer. Vamos ficar juntos novamente.

**Leon:** Acreditas nisso?

A Laura sorriu-lhe.

**Laura:** Tenho de acreditar.

O Josh estava ao lado da Marina.

**Josh:** Marina, tu eras a mais forte de nós. Não é justo que te tenha de acontecer isso.

**Marina:** Paciência... pelo menos salvei o mundo e as pessoas de quem gosto... tenho pena de não ter realizado o meu sonho...

**Josh:** Qual é o teu sonho?

**Marina:** Queria casar e ter uma família grande... mas não faz mal. Com o meu sacrificio, muitas pessoas no mundo poderão continuar a sua vida e realizar os seus sonhos.

A Helena estava ao lado da Sara.

**Helena:** Sara, brigámos tanto e agora estás nesta situação...

**Sara:** Tu sabes quem eu sou?

**Helena:** A tua irmã contou-me. Eu sou a Helena.

A Sara abriu os olhos de espanto.

**Sara:** Helena? Nunca pensei... tenho pena de não nos termos dado bem.

**Helena:** A culpa foi minha. Sou muito orgulhosa e gosto de me gabar. Desculpa.

**Sara:** Não faz mal. - **disse ela.** - Eu também me irrito facilmente às vezes.

Nesse momento, o corpo das quatro guerreiras começou a brilhar e segundos depois, todas fecharam os olhos.

**Karen:** Anne!

**Josh:** Marina!

**Leon:** Laura...

**Helena:** Adeus, Sara.

A Helena encostou o seu ouvido ao peito da Sara, mas não havia dúvida. O coração já não batia. A Sara, a Marina, a Laura e a Anne tinham morrido.

**O Deus Negro, Apocalyus, foi destruído pelos guerreiros, com a ajuda das pessoas do mundo, que lhes deram energia. Mas não era suficiente e a Marina, a Sara, a Anne e a Laura tiveram de sacrificar as suas vidas para o vencerem. E agora? Não percam o próximo capítulo, que será o último. Até lá.**


	12. Sabrina em Acção

**Capítulo 12: Sabrina em Acção**

Nesse momento, o corpo das quatro guerreiras começou a brilhar e segundos depois, todas fecharam os olhos.

**Karen:** Anne!

**Josh:** Marina!

**Leon:** Laura...

**Helena:** Adeus, Sara.

A Helena encostou o seu ouvido ao peito da Sara, mas não havia dúvida. O coração já não batia. A Sara, a Marina, a Laura e a Anne tinham morrido.

O vento soprou com força. As lágrimas inundaram os olhos do Josh e da Karen.

**Josh:** Não pode ser... elas morreram mesmo...

**Karen:** Quem me dera que isto fosse um pesadelo e eu fosse acordar daqui a pouco...

O Leon aproximou-se deles.

**Leon:** Sinto muito. Não queríamos que as coisas terminassem desta maneira.

**Helena:** A vida nem sempre é justa, mas o sacrifício delas significa o bem estar do mundo. Com o seu sacrifício, asseguraram que o mundo estará em paz. Elas evitaram a destruição.

**Karen:** Eu sei... mas isso não me consola. E agora? Como vai ser? Como é que vamos dizer às famílias delas que elas morreram?

Mas todo o mundo continuava a ver o que se tinha passado, pois no céu ainda aparecia o lugar onde os guerreiros estavam.

Longe dali, o Max estava perplexo.

**Max:** Oh não... não acredito... as quatro guerreiras morreram...

**Mãe do Max:** Coitadas.

A dona Gerbera apareceu logo a seguir.

**Gerbera:** Ai credo! Viram aquilo no céu? Houve alguns guerreiros que morreram, coitadinhos.

Longe dali, a Amy começou a chorar bastante.

**Amy:** Oh não... Anne... Sara... Laura... Marina... não é justo...

O Dr. X, a Clara e os outros cientistas também estavam chocados.

**Dr. X:** Coitados. Não mereciam isto.

**Clara:** Salvaram o mundo... mas morreram...

O George Y. Busha já tinha sido informado do que se tinha passado.

**George:** Morreram? Mas o mundo está salvo, não está?

**Secretário:** Sim.

**George:** Pronto, vou preparar um discurso. É uma grande chatice que quatro guerreiros tenham morrido, mas pronto, é a vida. É pena porque eu queria tentar convencê-los a apoiarem-me na minha próxima campanha.

Em Paris, os VIP's já sabiam do que se tinha passado.

**José Castelo Negro:** Minha Nossa Senhora das Plásticas, coitados dos heróis! Tão corajosos e mesmo assim morreram.

**Lili Canetas:** É uma pena. Uma pena. Tão novinhos...

**Betty Frankenstein:** I'm so happy to be alive!

**Rei Juan Carlos:** Porque no te callas? Raios partam a velha que só fala inglês!

**Cindinha Jardim:** Calem-se todos. Vamos fazer um minuto de silêncio pelos guerreiros que morreram.

Na escola de Riverdown, todos pareceram surpresos.

**Shirley:** Oh não...

**Courtney:** Quatro guerreiras morreram? Impossível!

**Britney:** Pensei que os guerreiros fossem invencíveis.

**Professor Diogo:** Espero que as almas deles descansem em paz.

O Alir estava perplexo.

**Alir:** Oh não... pobrezinhas...

A Sabrina, a Ashley e o Dean tinham visto tudo pelo céu e estavam a correr para o local onde estavam os guerreiros.

**Sabrina:** Não é verdade! Não é! - **gritava ela, enquanto corria e chorava.** - A Sara não pode ter morrido! Não pode!

O Dean permanecia silencioso. Também sofria bastante. A Ashley não sabia o que dizer. Afinal, a Anne era namorada do Peter e também tinha morrido.

As famílias dos guerreiros estavam ainda mais chocadas.

**Mãe da Anne:** Ai a minha querida filha! - **gritava ela, quase histérica.**

**Mãe da Marina:** Não pode ser. A nossa filhinha. - **dizia ela, abatida, enquanto abraçava o marido.**

**Pai da Laura:** A nossa filha... tão inteligente... e agora está morta...

**Mãe da Sara:** Não pode ser verdade. A minha filha não pode morrer! É tão nova!

**Pai do Rick:** Eu sei que custa, mas encarem a situação. - **disse ele, ainda segurava o corpo do seu filho Rick.** - Eu também perdi o meu filho. Mas já não podemos fazer nada.

O Peter estava sentado no chão, a chorar.

**Mãe do Peter:** Filho...

**Peter:** A Anne... a Anne...

De volta aos quatro guerreiros sobreviventes, eles encararam-se.

**Helena:** Agora temos de seguir em frente.

**Karen:** Temos de as levar daqui.

**Josh:** Temos de falar com a família delas.

**Leon:** Vamos ter tempo para isso tudo. - **disse ele.** - Acho que precisamos todos de uns minutos em silêncio.

Todos ficaram calados. Cada um com os seus pensamentos. Pensado em como estariam felizes se tivessem salvado o mundo sem terem de fazer aqueles sacrifícios.

Primeiro tinha sido o Rick, que tinha tido o seu sonho usado para libertar o Deus Negro Apocalyus que estava selado noutra dimensão. Depois tinham sido o Periquito e a Catatua, mortos pelo Deus Negro. E agora, a Anne, a Sara, a Laura e a Marina tinham morrido ao terem dado toda a sua energia vital para poderem matar o Apocalyus.

Passaram dois minutos, até que a Sabrina, o Dean e a Ashley chegaram até aos guerreiros. A Sabrina viu a Sara caída no chão e correu logo para ela.

**Sabrina:** Mana, acorda! Acorda Sara, por favor!

**Karen:** Sabrina... não vale a pena. Ela morreu.

**Sabrina:** Não pode ser... a minha irmã não pode ter morrido.

A Karen aproximou-se dela.

**Karen:** É verdade Sabrina. Temos de aceitar.

**Sabrina:** Não! Nunca vou aceitar isto! Porque é que a minha irmã teve de se sacrificar? Porquê?

**Karen:** Para salvar o mundo.

**Sabrina:** Para salvar um mundo egoísta? Para salvar pessoas que nem colaboraram para lhe dar a energia que era precisa para ela vencer o vosso inimigo? Se eles não conseguiram energia suficiente é porque poucas pessoas colaboraram para lhes dar energia. Eles é que deviam ter morrido e não ela!

**Karen:** Sabrina...

**Sabrina:** É verdade! Tanta gente má no mundo e a minha irmã, que era uma óptima pessoa é que morre? Que justiça é esta? Onde está Deus nesta altura?

A Karen não lhe respondeu, nem nenhum dos outros. A fúria da Sabrina era enorme.

**Sabrina:** Os guerreiros receberam poderes para proteger as pessoas, mas quem os protege a eles? É tudo injusto! A minha irmã, as outras, vocês, todos deviam poder levar vidas normais e felizes, mas tiveram de ser lançados para um campo de batalha, lutando para sobreviver, para salvar pessoas que nem sequer merecem. Se há forças acima de nós, porque é que elas não ajudaram? Porquê?!

Nesse momento, um enorme brilho encheu o céu. Todos olharam para lá. Um grande anjo tinha aparecido.

**Ashley:** O que é aquilo?

O anjo falou.

**Anjo:** Eu sou o Deus Sagrado.

**Josh:** O Deus que criou os cinco talismãs?

**Deus Sagrado:** Sim.

**Sabrina:** Porque é que só aparece agora? Porque é que não apareceu antes para ajudar os guerreiros? Para evitar tudo isto? - **perguntou ela, furiosa.**

**Deus Sagrado:** Nós, os Deuses, não devemos intrometer-nos nos assuntos dos humanos.

**Sabrina:** Assuntos dos humanos? Que eu sabia, foi um Deus que causou tudo isto! Porque não fez nada para o parar? Era um Deus, não um humano? Você e os outros Deuses deviam ter agido!

**Deus Sagrado:** Peço desculpa... mas como eu disse... isto era assunto dos humanos, porque se passava no vosso território. Contudo, tens razão em estares zangada. O Apocalyus causou grandes estragos.

**Sabrina:** Isso sei eu! Mas o que vieste aqui fazer? Desculpar-te é?

**Deus Sagrado:** Não. Nós, os Deuses, reunimo-nos e tomamos a decisão de, excepcionalmente, reparar os danos causados pelo Apocalyus e os seus seguidores.

**Leon:** O que quer dizer com isso? Vai restaurar apenas os edifícios destruídos?

**Deus Sagrado:** Não. Todas as pessoas que morreram e que merecem voltar a viver, voltarão.

Nesse momento, o Deus Sagrado levantou a mão e várias esferas de luz começaram a voar por toda a cidade. As pessoas que tinham sido mortas pelos monstros que a Allena tinha soltado na cidade, voltaram à vida.

Quatro esferas acertaram nas quatro guerreiras caídas e elas abriram os olhos.

**Sabrina:** Sara! - **gritou ela, abraçando a irmã com força.**

**Karen:** Não acredito! Estão vivas! - **disse ela, abraçando a Marina e a Anne ao mesmo tempo.**

Uma esfera de luz veio suadamente pousar no peito do Rick. Os familiares ficaram todos a ver e depois o Rick abriu os olhos.

**Rick:** Onde estou?

**Pai do Rick:** Meu filho! Estás vivo outra vez!

**Mãe do Rick:** Querido! - **gritou ela, abraçando o filho.**

A cidade começou a ficar cheia de vida novamente. Todos os edifícios danificados voltaram à sua forma original. Os guerreiros foram completamente curados de todas as feridas. Por todo o mundo, as pessoas festejavam.

**Amy:** Elas voltaram à vida! Hurra!

**Max:** Sim! Elas estão de volta!

**José Castelo Negro:** Obrigadinha, Anjo. Eu quero ter umas asas como aquelas.

**Betty Frankenstein:** I'm so happy to see an angel!

**Rei Juan Carlos:** Porque no te callas de una vez?!

**George Y. Bush:** Ora bolas, agora vou ter de alterar o meu discurso todo! Afinal já estão vivos outra vez!

**Shirley:** Estão vivas, pessoal! Vamos festejar!

**Dr. X:** Os guerreiros estão de volta novamente!

**Alir:** Ah, que bom. Voltaram à vida. Caras clientes, vou dar-vos uns tratamentos de graça porque estou muito feliz!

Perto dos guerreiros, apareceram o Darius e a Carine.

**Carine:** Huh? Estamos vivos?

**Deus Sagrado:** Foi-vos dada uma segunda oportunidade. Aproveitem-na.

**Darius:** Vamos aproveitar. Pode crer!

**Deus Sagrado:** Espero que sim. Mas perderam todos os vossos poderes. Agora são humanos normais.

**Carine:** Não faz mal. Eu queria mesmo é estar com o meu amor.

As quatro guerreiras já se tinham levantado.

**Laura:** O Rick também foi revivido?

**Deus Sagrado:** Foi sim.

**Laura:** Que bom! Tenho de o ver! - **disse ela, feliz.**

**Karen:** Afinal terminou tudo bem.

**Anne:** Ainda bem. - **disse ela.** - Mas mesmo assim, se tivesse ficado morta, não me arrependia. Era para o bem do mundo.

O Dean tinha abraçado a Sara.

**Dean:** Sara, depois temos de falar.

**Sara:** Está bem.

**Josh:** Tudo bem Marina?

**Marina:** Estou bem, sim. Mas se eu soubesse que ia voltar à vida, não te tinha contado o meu segredo.

A Ashley abraçou a Anne.

**Ashley: **Ainda bem que voltaram à vida. O Peter iria ficar devastado com a tua morte.

**Anne: **Agora está tudo bem.

A Anne olhou à sua volta.

**Anne:** Ei! Faltam o Periquito e a Catatua!

**Periquito:** Estou aqui.

A Anne virou-se e abriu a boca de espanto.

**Anne:** Periquito, és mesmo tu?

O Periquito e a Catatua tinham voltado à forma original deles. O Periquito era agora um rapaz alto, de cabelos prateados que lhe caiam pelos ombros. A Catatua tinha cabelos castanhos, apanhados e que lhe caiam pelos ombros.

**Anne:** Estás muito diferente... e parece que tens a minha idade...

**Periquito:** Pois, eu fique séculos na forma de periquito e o tempo não passou, por isso mantenho a minha forma jovem. - **disse ele.** - E agora já não me trates por Periquito, o meu nome é Pitágoras. Mas é melhor que me trates por Pit.

**Anne:** Ok, Pit.

A Helena e o Leon aproximaram-se da ex-Catatua.

**Helena:** Marie, voltaste à tua forma original.

**Leon:** Ainda bem!

**Marie:** Sim. Como o Deus Negro foi destruído, a maldição foi finalmente quebrada e pude voltar à minha forma original.

**Sara:** Têm de explicar-nos melhor essa história da maldição. Periquito...

**Pit:** Chama-me Pit.

**Sara:** Está bem. Pit, não nos quiseste contar pormenores sobre a tal maldição.

**Pit:** Qualquer dia eu conto-vos.

**Deus Sagrado:** Bom, agora que está tudo bem, vou-me embora. Guerreiros, continuem a proteger o mundo.

**Marina:** Vamos continuar.

**Deus Sagrado:** E Sabrina, a tua raiva foi em grande parte a razão porque nós, os Deuses, decidimos intrometer-nos nos assuntos dos humanos. Isto porque também tinhas um talismã dentro de ti.

**Sabrina:** Pois, tinha mas os talismãs já foram destruídos. E não me arrependo de nada do que disse!

**Karen:** Ela tem razão. Vocês, os Deuses, bem nos podiam ter ajudado na batalha!

**Josh:** É verdade!

**Dean:** Que Deuses mais rascos...

**Deus Sagrado:** -.-" Então mas agora estão todos contra os Deuses? Pronto, vou-me mas é embora... até nunca mais, espero eu.

Nesse momento, ele desapareceu.

**Sabrina:** E se achar mais alguma grande injustiça no mundo, vais ver como elas tem mordem! - **gritou ela e todos se riram.**

Nesse momento, os familiares apareceram a correr.

**Anne:** Ok, acho que está na hora voltamos à forma civil. - **disse ela. Os outros concordaram e destransformaram-se. A imagem no céu desapareceu e o mundo não chegou a ver quem eram realmente os guerreiros.**

As famílias começaram a abraçar-se.

**Mãe da Sara:** Ai filha, ainda bem que estás bem agora.

**Mãe da Laura:** Filha, tive muito medo. E eu que pensava que tu eras ajuizada e afinal andas por aí a matar monstros!

O Peter abraçou a Anne.

**Peter:** Anne, ainda bem que estás aqui de novo. Tive muito medo de te perder.

**Anne:** Eu estarei sempre contigo, Peter. - **disse ela, abraçando-o com força.**

O Rick e a Laura abraçaram-se e começaram a beijar-se.

**Pai da Laura:** Hum... hum... eles estão um bocadinho entusiasmados de mais! **– disse ele, incomodado.**

**Mãe da Laura:** Deixa-os estar. Eles merecem um bocadinho só para eles.

Passou-se rapidamente uma semana. O Darius e a Carine partiram para outra cidade, para começarem uma vida normal. O Periquito tinha ficado a viver na mesma na casa da Anne e tinha sido apresentado às pessoas como sendo um primo afastado que tinha vindo passar um tempo com eles.

A mãe e o pai do Josh ficaram preocupados com o filho, pois sabiam que ele estava na cidade, mas ficaram descansados quando ele falou com eles e disse que estava tudo bem. A Karen bem tentou dizer aos pais que era uma guerreira, mas eles andavam tão ocupados que não ligaram nenhuma. Apenas quiseram saber se a filha estava bem e não lhe tinha acontecido nada.

Entretanto, o Leon, a Helena e a Marie tinham preparado tudo para voltarem para a cidade Silvermarket, onde o Leon e a Helena viviam antes de terem vindo para a cidade Starfield.

**Anne:** É pena que vão já embora. Ainda não tivemos muito tempo para nos conhecermos.

**Leon:** Havemos de estar juntos noutras alturas. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Eu também vos quero conhecer melhor.

**Sara:** Ainda bem Leon. Tu ainda és simpático. Já a Helena...

**Helena:** Eu o quê? Se eu quiser sou muito simpática!

**Marina:** Ok, então é pena não quereres.

**Helena:** -.-" Engraçadinha... bem, quando decidirem visitar a minha cidade, podem ficar na minha mansão. Eu disse que era rica e é verdade.

**Karen:** Mais rica que eu é que não pode ser!

**Helena:** Bem, isso não tenho a certeza absoluta. Da outra vez gabei-me só para vos impressionar. - **disse ela.** - Bem, temos de ir embora.

**Leon:** Também não é preciso tanta pressa, Helena.

**Laura:** Podíamos ir beber qualquer coisa e depois vocês iam embora.

Os outros concordaram e foram todos a um café. Sentaram-se na esplanada. Logo depois, já estavam todos embrenhados numa conversa.

**Anne:** Então agora quem ainda não contou qual é o seu sonho, deve fazê-lo, não acham?

**Laura:** Acho bem. Como eu já tinha dito, o meu sonho é tornar-me médica.

**Anne:** Eu quero ajudar o maior número de pessoas possíveis.

**Marina:** Bem, eu já revelei ao Josh, por isso... o meu sonho é casar-me e ter uma grande família. - **disse ela, corando um pouco.**

A Helena e a Karen riram-se.

**Marina:** O que foi? É um sonho como outro qualquer! - **disse ela, zangada.**

**Sara:** Claro que é.

**Rick:** O meu sonho, como eu já tinha dito, é ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que eu amo. - **disse ele, agarrando a mão da Laura.**

**Josh:** Eu queria que os meus pais voltassem a ficar juntos... talvez seja um sonho egoísta, porque estou a pensar só em mim... mas pronto, eu queria vê-los juntos novamente se eles voltassem a gostar um do outro como dantes.

**Karen:** Eu quero ser famosa. Linda nem preciso de sonhar ser, porque já sou.

**Helena:** És é convencida.

**Karen:** E tu também és!

**Helena:** Pois sou e não me importo nada.

**Karen:** E qual é o teu sonho, espertinha?

**Helena:** Eu não tenho só um sonho. Quero criar uma associação para ajudar pessoas, quero viajar muito, quero ser embaixadora de alguma coisa no mundo e quero ter um programa de televisão.

**Karen:** Ena, também quanto a sonhos, estás servida.

**Rick:** E tu Sara, qual é o teu sonho?

**Sara:** Eu... bem...

**Sabrina:** Ai Sara, és tão parva às vezes! Diz logo de uma vez!

**Sara:** Pronto, eu quero encontrar o amor da minha vida. - **disse ela, corando bastante.**

**Sabrina:** Isso não é para ter vergonha. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - É um bom sonho.

**Dean:** Pois é! Toda a gente quer encontrar aquela pessoa especial.

A Sara olhou para ele e sorriu-lhe.

**Marina:** E tu Leon, qual é o teu sonho?

Foi a vez do Leon corar.

**Leon:** Bem... não gosto muito de falar disso...

**Marina:** Diz lá rapaz! Estás entre amigos.

**Leon:** Eu... eu gostava de encontrar alguém que me compreendesse, que me amasse e com quem eu pudesse contar sempre.

**Helena: **Bem, eu pensava que eu era uma pessoa que gostava de ti, que te compreendia e com quem tu podias contar, mas pelos vistos...

**Leon: **Eu sei que tu és minha amiga, Helena, mas o meu sonho aplicasse a alguém por quem eu tenha um interesse amoroso.

**Helena: **Ora e não te podias interessar por mim? Não é que eu queira, mas qualquer rapaz pode apaixonar-se facilmente por mim.

**Karen: **Que convencida! - **sussurrou ela à Anne. **- Não gosto nada de pessoas assim.

**Anne:** -.-" Karen, tu és igual ou pior que ela...

**Peter: **O meu sonho é ser jornalista. E também, hum, quero ter três filhos, no mínimo. **– disse ele, meio embaraçado.**

Os outros ficaram a olhar para ele, espantados.

**Marina: **Três filhos no mínimo?

**Karen: **Anne, vai-te preparando. **– disse ela, dando uma cotovelada à Anne.**

De seguida, todos se riram. Entretanto, eles deram pela falta do Pit e da Marie.

**Sara:** Onde é que eles foram?

**Dean:** Se calhar foram namorar.

**Leon:** Será? Não me parece, mas pronto...

O Pitágoras e a Marie estavam a passear ali perto.

**Pit:** Soubeste mais alguma coisa sobre a Serenity e o Lance?

**Marie:** Não. Os nossos dois companheiros devem ter revivido como nós, mas não sei por onde andam...

**Pit:** Talvez eles dêem notícias. Afinal, nós os quatro fomos os guerreiros que selaram o Deus Negro.

**Marie:** Sim. Espero que eles dêem notícias.

Algum tempo depois, a Helena, o Leon e a Marie despediram-se e foram embora para a cidade Silvermarket.

No dia seguinte, o Dean foi a casa da Sara falar com ela.

**Sara:** Então, o que tinha de tão importante para me dizer?

**Dean:** Vou ser directo. Sara, eu gosto de ti. E não é como amiga.

A Sara olhou para ele com mais atenção.

**Sara:** Estou a ver...

**Dean:** E ambos queremos encontrar aquela pessoa especial... não sei... achas que podemos ter alguma hipótese um com o outro?

**Sara:** Bem... eu acho-te interessante... mas não sei... sabes, acho que temos de conviver mais e conhecermo-nos melhor.

**Dean:** Claro. Que tal irmos ao cinema? Ou irmos passear? Ou irmos fazer compras? Podemos fazer o que tu quiseres.

A Sara riu-se.

**Sara:** Podemos começar por irmos dar uma volta e conversar mais. Quem sabe... a seta do cupido não me acerta também?

**Dean:** Era bom...

Eles saíram e foram dar uma volta. A Marina ia a passar e viu as passear, todos alegres.

**Marina (pensando):** Ora que esta! Estão ali os dois sozinhos e a sorrir muito. Não me digam que eles estão apaixonados! Bolas, mas porque é que depois de nós vencermos um grande inimigo se forma sempre um casal? E porque é que nunca me calha a mim? Estou farta de estar encalhada! Espero que apareça outro inimigo depressa, para eu o vencer e ver se arranjo um namorado.

E com este pensamento, ela continuou o seu caminho.

**Fim… por agora…**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Sara Laker e Sabrina Laker: **As duas irmãs continuam unidas como sempre. A Sara tem saído algumas vezes com o Dean, mas não parece que esteja perto de se apaixonar por ele. Afinal, não é ela que manda nos seus sentimentos. A Sabrina continua a querer ser actriz.

**Allan Dias e a sua família: **O ladrão que roubou o pão à Gina Lambuza deixou de roubar. Apesar de ser ainda novo, arranjou um emprego e a situação da sua família melhorou um pouco.

**Gina Lambuza: **A Gina continua a ser muito chata e agora está sempre a dizer mal dos guerreiros pelo que aconteceu com a Guerreira do Vento, mesmo que os guerreiros tenham salvado o mundo. Obviamente, ela não foi uma das pessoas que deu energia aos guerreiros.

**Allena Shadwin, Deus Negro Apocalyus, Stella Nervan, Mobius Mendez, Monstro Tijolo, Monstro Pérola, Monstro Amarelo, Monstro Verde, Monstro Cadeira, Monstro Carnaval, Monstro Aero, Ira, Preguiça, Gula, Vaidade, Luxúria, Avareza, Inveja, Monstro Cinzento, Monstro Ovo, Monstra Flor, Monstro Gordo, Zombies: **Morreram todos e foram desta para… pior.

**Rick Shields e Laura Terence: **Os dois continuam juntos e muito apaixonados. A Laura sentiu muito a perda do Rick e agora que tem o namorado de volta quer passar mais tempo com ele. E claro que o Rick não se importa nada.

**James Vord, Graziela Novaes, Henry Lockness:** O James queria ter um cão como animal de estimação, mas ainda não o tem. A Graziela teve mais sorte e conseguiu arranjar um namorado no lar de idosos. O Henry continua a querer ser escritor.

**Famosos Mencionados e Alguns que apareceram - Lili Canetas, José Castelo Negro, Betty Frankenstein, Paris Hiltonna, Cindinha Jardim, Manelito Luís Goucha, Nicole Richia, Rei Juane Carlos, Rainha Isabelinha II, Camilla Parken-Bolos, Michael Jackynson, Cavaco das Silvas, George Y. Busha e Secretário: **Os famosos que ajudaram a dar energia aos guerreiros estão contentes por terem dado a energia e os guerreiros terem ganho a batalha. Agora dão entrevistas explicando como se comportaram na situação. De resto, todos continuam com a sua vida normal. O George Y. Busha teve de fazer um novo discurso e o Secretário, apesar de não ser famoso, apareceu na lista de famosos e pronto.

**Marina McSouth: **A Marina continua com a sua vida normal, sendo impulsiva, curiosa e metediça e como ela própria disse e pensou, quer encontrar um namorado. Talvez tenha mais sorte na próxima história.

**Beatrice Rolland, Pierre Grimau, Outros Empregados da Karen, Alir Winds, Clara, Dr. X, Cientistas, Amy Lombard, Professor Valter, Max Hawell, Mãe do Max, Gerbera da Silva Flores: **A Beatrice continua com a sua vida normal. O Pierre e os outros empregados da Karen foram repreendidos por ela por nenhum estar na mansão a fazer o seu trabalho. O Alir continua com a sua loja que está a ser um sucesso. A Clara, o Dr. X e os Cientistas continuam com o seu trabalho. A Clara começou a estudar com o seu pai novas fórmulas. A Amy continua a viver noutra cidade e liga agora mais vezes à Anne para saber se está tudo bem com ela. O professor Valter continua a ser professor. O Max e a mãe continuam a viver na cidade deles e a vizinha Gerbera continua a coscuvilhar a vida de todos.

**Darius Rockwood e Carine Illash: **Os dois mudaram-se para outra cidade, para viverem juntos e começarem uma vida nova. Agora estão a pensar em abrir um negócio, mas ainda não sabem qual.

**Ryan Rivers, Rute Oliveira, Wain Storm, Ted Kardz: **Continuam todos na equipa de natação e competição da escola de Riverdown. Como a Helena voltou para a sua cidade, voltaram a ser cinco membros e assim todos participam nas competições.

**Professor Diogo, Professor Tadeu, Professora Inês: **Continuam todos a dar aulas na escola e estão todos contentes por terem ajudado os guerreiros dando-lhes energia.

**Karen Salomond: **A Karen continua a ser a mesma de sempre, desbocada, vaidosa e egocêntrica, mas achou uma rival à altura, a Helena.

**Josh Rolland: **O Josh continua a querer que os seus pais ficassem juntos, porque acha que eles ainda se amam, mesmo estando separados. Pensou em dizer-lhes quer era um dos guerreiros, mas acabou por achar que era melhor não dizer.

**Shirley Gobbel, Britney Bing, Courtney Crane: **As três continuam a estudar na escola de Riverdown, mas a Britney e a Courtney andam preocupadas com o estranho comportamento da Shirley, que anda muito boazinha, devido ao feitiço do Pit.

**Nossa Senhora das Plásticas, Deus, Deuses, Deus Sagrado:** Estão todos a viver nalgum lugar muito acima das nuvens e não se estão a preocupar com os problemas dos humanos, nem mesmo a Nossa Senhora das Plásticas, que está ocupada a fazer plásticas aos outros Deuses.

**Anne Slate e Peter Beresford: **Os dois continuam a namorar. Tal como aconteceu com a Laura, o Peter teve um grande choque quando a Anne morreu e agora quer estar sempre junto da namorada.

**Dean Simon: **O Dean continua muito interessado em namorar com a Sara, pois está apaixonado por ela e está disposto a esperar que ela retribua o mesmo sentimento.

**Pitágoras Ptolomeu, Marie Bertner, Serenity, Lance: **O Pit e a Marie decidiram procurar os seus ex-companheiros, Serenity e Lance. Ainda não os encontraram, mas não vão desistir facilmente.

**Ashley Beresford: **A irmã do Peter ficou um bocado abalada com o que se passou, mas já recuperou e jurou manter segredo em relação à identidade dos guerreiros.

**Leon Ashford e Helena Rosevelt: **Os dois amigos voltaram a sua cidade, Silvermarket e agora estão de volta às suas vidas normais. A Helena continua vaidosa e directa como sempre e o Leon continua mais calmo e discreto.

**Pais dos nossos heróis: Fred Slate e Susan Slate (Pais da Anne), Sebastian Laker e Sally Laker (Pais da Sara e da Sabrina), Daniel Terence e Lídia Terence (Pais da Laura), Martim McSouth e Madalena McSouth (Pais da Marina), Tim Shields e Priscilla Shields (Pais do Rick), Albert Simon e Adela Simon (Pais do Dean) e Karl Beresford e Dominique Beresford (Pais do Peter e da Ashley): **Todos aceitaram a condições dos filhos como guerreiros. Claro que os pais do Peter e do Dean não se têm de preocupar com o facto de os filhos serem guerreiros, porque não são, mas sendo chegados aos guerreiros, podem ter problemas. Mesmo assim, eles irão manter segredo das identidades dos guerreiros.

**E pronto, esta fic terminou. Espero que tenham gostado desta continuação da história dos Guerreiros dos Elementos. A próxima história desta Saga será um pouco diferente. Depois irão ver. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
